The Revolution
by hotdxfan
Summary: It's time for a change in the wwe
1. Chapter 1

Fg The Revolution

Note: This story takes place before the authority and WWE had the women's title instead of the diva title.

Also Paul and Stephanie are married in real life, but don't have any kids and it takes place in 2006, last thing is there are some current female wrestlers from the past and present in this story.

Chapter 1

How it all began...

August 9th, 2008

Monday Night Raw

Everyone was in Atlanta, Georgia ready for Monday Night Raw. "Hello everyone and welcome to Monday Night Raw we have some great matches for you tonight." Jerry "The King" Lawler told the crowd. "That's right Jerry tonight we got Randy Orton vs John Cena and Edge. We have a steel cage match between Chris Jericho and Kurt Angle. The main event we have a #1 contenders match for the WWE title between Seth Rollins and Kevin Owens.

AJ's music "Light it up!" started playing at the beginning of the show. "Well here we go! We're gonna start the show with our Women's Champion AJ Lee!" JR told the audience at home. As AJ skipped to the ring she had a crazy smile on her face.

"Hello Atlanta, Tonight we will have a women's battle royal to determine the #1 contender for my women's title at Summer Slam. Enjoy the show and..." suddenly AJ was interrupted by the one and only Stephanie McMahon.

"Wow its Stephanie McMahon! Why is she here?" King asked. "I don't know King, but whatever the reason is I'm sure it's not good!" JR told him.

Stephanie walked to the ring smiling, she grabbed a mic as she stepped between the ropes. "Hello AJ surprised to see me!" She asked grinning.

AJ smiled back, "No actually I'm not, what do you want?" She asked her. "Careful AJ I'm the one in charge here. Now I'm here because I want a title shot." Stephanie told her.

AJ paused for a second and started smiling. "Really you want a shot at my title? Okay you got it. If you win the battle royal tonight against the other ladies backstage, then you'll get your match.

AJ started to smile as she left the ring, but not before saying one last word to Stephanie. "Oh by the way Stephanie good luck tonight because your gonna need it." She told her laughing as her music started playing and she skipped happily up the ramp.

Stephanie smiled to herself, "I'll prove you wrong just wait and see!" She told herself as she left the ring.

Later that night...Alright folks it's now time for our Women's Battle Royal to determine the #1 contender for the WWE Women's Championship.

The following match is the battle royal for the women's championship and the winner will be #1 contender at Summer Slam.

After everyone entered the ring, the last person was Stephanie McMahon. AJ was sitting at ringside with JR "Jim Ross" and the Jerry "The King" Lawler.

"Welcome AJ! I see you're here to see who you will face in three weeks at SummerSlam?" King asked her. "Yes I am Jerry and I can't wait to see who it is, because I would be honored to face any of these talented ladies for my Women's Title." She told him.

A few minutes in the match and it was down to the final four, Natalya, Naomi, Paige and Stephanie.

Natalya went for the sharpshooter on Paige, but Paige countered it and clothesline her over the top rope. As she she did this Stephanie came from behind and super kicked Paige over the top rope.

Now it was down to the final two Naomi and Stephanie. They both locked up and Naomi went for a head lock but Stephanie countered it into a neck breaker. As Naomi got up Stephanie super kicked her over the top rope to win the battle royal.

The crowd went crazy..."Here is your winner Stephanie McMahon!" Lillian told the crowd.

"Wow I didn't see that coming! What do you think AJ?" King asked her. "I'm looking foward to Summer Slam!" She told him as she stood up and clapped. Stephanie stared her down with a smile and pointed at AJ's title.

AJ smiled back as she walked away towards the ramp, as she got to the top she looked right at Stephanie and held the title in the air.

What will happen in the weeks to come before Summer Slam.

Will Stephanie and AJ have another stare down?

Find out what's to come in the next chapter of

The Revolution!


	2. Chapter 2

The Revolution

Chapter 2

The confrontation

Monday August 17, 2008

Monday Night Raw

"Good Evening everyone and welcome to Monday Night Raw we are live from Atlanta, Georgia and we have a great show for you tonight!" J.R. told the crowd.

"That's right J.R. and tonight Seth Rollins is here to confront Kevin Owens on that vicious attack last week after their match. We also will have AJ Lee here tonight and she's on the highlight reel with Chris Jericho to talk about her match, what the fans are calling a dream match against Stephanie McMahon for the Women's Championship at Summer Slam."

"Now we're about to start the show with a great match between Paige and Natayla." King announced.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Norwhich, England Paige!" Lillian announced, the crowd went crazy. As Paige entered the ring she her usual scream and then entered the ring.

" Her opponent from Calgary, Canada Natayla. Natayla made her entrance as her music played. The crowd was going nuts they just knew this match was gonna be epic.

Natayla entered the ring and stared Paige down. "Now king these two ladies have a huge history between the two of them so this match is gonna be a slobber knocker." JR told him excited.

"I know JR.!" King told him as the referee rung for the bell. The match began as the two locked up. A few minutes into the match and Natayla was in control, as Paige was laid out from a great drop kick, Natalya went for the sharpshooter. Paige was in pain as she reached for the ropes, but as she did this Natalya pulled her back to the middle of the ring. Paige was screaming in pain until she was finally able to counter by flipping Natayla over and quickly rolling Natalya up for the pin. "1, 2, 3 the crowd cheered and the referee rung for the bell raising Paige's hand in the air.

"Oh my god what a match! I can't believe Paige is still standing after.." King was cut midsentence when Natayla attacked Paige from behind. She grabbed Paige by her hair and threw into the corner of the ring kicking her over and over.

Then she threw her out the ring and grabbed by her hair again this time screaming something in her face and gave her a power bomb through the announcement table. At this time the referees finally came out to stop the beating Natayla was doing to Paige as she laid motionless over the broken table.

" Wow folks I don't know what just happened but I'm pretty sure Natayla just sent a message to the entire Women's Roster." JR told the people at home as the crowd was still in shock.

...After the commercial break Natayla walked backstage and saw Stephanie talking to the Bella Twins. "Hey Boss just know if you survive after Summer Slam you'll be like Paige got it." She told her as she walked passed her purposely bumping Stephanie in the shoulder.

"She has really lost her mind! I can't believe she just did that to Paige." Nikki told them.

"I know it's like a completely different person now!" Brie responded.

"Don't worry girls she's just mad because Paige was the one who eliminated her last week in that battle royal." Steph told them.

They both nodded as the camera went back to the ring...

"Alright everyone we'll try to keep you updated on Paige's condition as she is being checked out in the trainer's room. Meanwhile up next is the highlight reel with AJ Lee the Women's Champion and it's next...

Chris Jericho was standing in the ring, "Hello Atlanta, Georgia and welcome to the Highlight Reel! My guest tonight is the one and only AJ Lee and we're gonna talk about her huge match at Summer Slam against Stephanie McMahon in a match what every fan is calling a dream match. So without further or do ladies and gentlemen please help me welcome your Women's Champion AJ Lee!" He announced.

The crowd went crazy as AJ's music hit and entered skipping down the ramp with her title around her waist. She entered the ring and held her belt up high above her head. She grabbed a microphone and sat in the chair in front of her.

"Hello AJ and welcome to the Highlight Reel!" Chris told her clapping.

"Thank you for having me here Chris." AJ told him.

"Now what are your thoughts on the match between you and Stephanie McMahon at Summer Slam?" Chris asked her.

"Well Chris I'm actually excited to see what Stephanie can do in this ring with me. I mean I told her if she wanted a shot at my title then she would have to win the battle royal last week which she did and proved that she deserves a title shot and I'm gonna keep my word and give her a natch that she will never forget!" She told him smiling.

"That's great and all but aren't you a little nervous that she might be able to beat you?" He asked her.

"No Chris! I'm not nervous at all, I know Stephanie is good but when she steps into the ring with me at Summer Slam she'll have to prove that she can hang with the best and if she beat me then I will stand in the middle of this ring and shake her hand because I do respect her. But that night she won't be my boss, she'll be my opponent who's trying to take my title and I promise I will not hold back anything." She replied with confidence.

"Alright then there you have it folks make sure you watch this match because I know I will. Thank you AJ!" He told her. AJ nodded as she left the ring throwing the belt over her shoulder she walked backstage.

How will Stephanie respond?

Will Paige get payback on Natayla?


	3. Chapter 3

FhbThe Revolution

Chapter 3

The contract signing

August 24, 2008

Monday Night Raw

"Hello everybody we are live from San Francisco, California and Summer Slam is this Sunday in Los Angeles." JR told the people at home.

"That's right JR and we have a great show for you tonight. We have the contract signing between AJ Lee and Stephanie McMahon who are both here tonight. We also have the contract signing between Seth Rollins and Brock Lesnar for the WWE Championship. Paige is also here and is going to confront Natalya on that brutal attack last week, but right now we're gonna start the show off with the Show Off Dolph Ziggler as he has a match now against Dean Ambrose.

The match was incredible as Dolph got the upset with the zigzag and pinned Dean 1, 2, 3 for the win.

The next match was Chris Jericho against Kevin Owens. Kevin won with a pop up power bomb and pinned Chris for the win, but he didn't celebrate for long as Seth came running down the ramp and attacked Kevin from behind like he did one week before and finished with a curb stomp and left the ring to a pissed off Kevin and the crowd cheering with a smile on his face walking back up the ramp.

"Wow Seth got his payback and up next Paige will confront Natalya on that brutal attack she gave her last week and she's next." King told the audience at home as the show went to a commercial.

After the commercial...

"Hey everybody we're back and here comes Paige and she is in a very bad mood. She's holding her ribs and she has a bad black eye as well." JR told the audience watching.

Paige stepped into the ring and grabbed a microphone. "Natalya you need to bring your ass out here right now and face me like a woman or I will come back there and drag you by your hair to this ring and beat you like you tried to do to me last week!" She yelled as she dropped the microphone looking up the ramp.

A few minutes later Natalya's music hit. She came down the ramp smiling and stepped inside the ring.

"Oh Paige are you hurt? Do you need a nurse?" She asked with sarcasm.

"You know what Nattie, how about a match between me and you at Summer Slam one final showdown." Paige told her.

Natalya smiled, "No I don't want to face you again, because I will humiliate you and plus I want my big match to be for the Women's Championship. You don't deserve a match against me Paige, I power bombed your little pale ass through the announcement table last week, you shouldn't even be here right now after the beating I gave you." Natalya told her with a smirk.

" Your right I shouldn't be standing here but I am. The reason why you're not getting a title shot this Sunday is because I eliminated you in that battle royal two weeks ago and I beat you last week. The real reason why you don't want to face me this Sunday is because you can't beat me." Paige told her.

This pissed Natalya off, "Alright you want a match you got one but let tell you something.. Nattie stopped in mid sentence as Paige speared her to the mat and then hit with the Paige turner leaving Natalya in the middle of the ring.

After the confrontation between these two ladies it was now time for the contract signing between AJ Lee and Stephanie McMahon.

As the show came back from a commercial break Michael Cole was standing in the middle of the ring.

"Good Evening everyone it is now time for the Contract Signing between AJ Lee and Stephanie McMahon for this Sunday at Summer Slam. Introducing first the challenger Stephanie McMahon!" Michael announced as Stephanie entered the ring.

"And her opponent for this Sunday the Women's Champion AJ Lee." He announced. As AJ walked skipped down the ramp she wasn't smiling she was very focused. She stepped into the ring and stared Stephanie down not taking her eyes off her she raised her title up in the air.

"Okay ladies if you don't mind can you take a seat please?" Michael asked them. They both nodded and took a seat.

"Now this Sunday you ladies have a chance to make history because you be one of two main events how does that make you feel AJ?" Michael asked.

"Well Michael this Sunday is gonna be huge, I mean it's the biggest party of the Summer and it's in Los Angeles. Anything can happen but I will tell you exactly what I told Chris Jericho last week. This Sunday you will not be my boss Stephanie, you will be my opponent and win or lose I will have the up most respect for you and always will, and if you beat me I will stand in the middle of this ring and shake your hand because you will deserve it." AJ spoke softly looking Stephanie straight in the face.

"Wow Stephanie do you have anything to say?" Michael asked.

Steph grabbed the microphone and spoke, "Thank you AJ for giving me this opportunity to prove to you but also to these fans and to myself that I do have what it takes to be in this ring with the best which is you and I also have respect for you. This Sunday I will prove I still got it when I beat you in this ring 1, 2, 3 and when you shake my hand out of respect I will surely accept it because that's how much respect I have for you. So this Sunday let's blow the roof off the Staple Center and prove why the women of this company is main event worthy." She told her smiling.

AJ smiled back, " Okay we have heard the thoughts from both of our competitors, now if you would please Stephanie sign the contract." Michael asked her.

Stephanie to the pen beside her and signed her name on the dotted line. Then passed it to AJ who signed her name as well not losing eye contact with Stephanie.

"Thank you ladies and good luck to the both of you at Summer Slam." Michael told them as he left the ring. Stephanie and AJ stood in silence as they both stared each other down looking at the title.

AJ held the title in the air and spoke softly, "See you Sunday Boss Lady!" She told her smirking leaving the ring.

Stephanie left afterwards and now it was time for the contract signing between Seth Rollins and Brock Lesnar.

Their contract signing ended with some heated words between the two and Seth receiving a F5 leaving him in the middle of the ring not moving.

What will happen at Summer Slam?

Who will win Paige or Natalya?

Will Stephanie become Women's Champion for the second time?

Will Seth be going to suplex city or will Brock receive the biggest curb stomp of his career and lose the WWE Title?

Find out in the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

The Revolution

Chapter 4

Summer Slam

Part 1

The Following matches for this Pay Per view in order

Chris Jericho vs John Cena

The USOS vs The Dudley Boyz vs The Hardy Boyz in a triple threat ladder match for the WWE Tag Team Titles

The Miz vs Alberto Del Rio for the Intercontinental Title in a Steel Cage Match

Paige vs Natalya

Dolph Ziggler vs Kurt Angle for the United States Title

1st Main Event

AJ Lee vs Stephanie McMahon in a dream match for the WWE Women's Championship

2nd Main Event

Seth Rollins vs Brock Lesnar for the WWE Championship

Summer Slam

"Hello everybody we are live from Los Angeles, California and boy it's gotta be a great show tonight!" JR told the people at home.

"That's right JR and we're starting the show with Chris Jericho vs John Cena. Now these two have had a rivarly with each other for years, so this should be really good.

As both men entered the ring, the crowd went silent as they stared each other down with an evil glare. They locked up and the match went back and forth...

Finally Chris Jericho won with John Cena tapping out to the walls of Jericho.

The next match was the triple threat ladder match for the WWE tag team titles between the USOS, The Dudley Boyz and the Champions The Hardy Boyz.

Everyone did their entrance and entered the ring with ladders surrounding them and the ring. The match was crazy as everyone was jumping off of ladders and ladders thrown into each other. The match finally ended with Jimmy Uso climbing to the top of the ladder and grabbing the titles after his brother sacrificed himself and jumped off another ladder onto his opponents who were all under him unfortunately.

Backstage...

Renee Young is interviewing Paige.

"So Paige your match with Natalya is coming up later tonight how do you feel after what's happen in the last couple of weeks." She asked her.

"Well Renee I'm just gonna say this Natalya will learn why the English is very brutal and love a good fight." She told her smiling as she left.

"Wow I guess that was short and sweet! Back to you guys!" Renee spoke smiling.

"You hear that JR Paige is ready for a fight against Natalya later tonight. Up next is the Intercontinental Title Match between The Miz and Alberto Del Rio and this match is gonna be huge.

As both men entered the ring the referee holds the title in the air and the men locked up as the bell rung. Miz got the first hit in and was in control for a long period of time. After awhile Alberto hit Miz with a great drop kick coming off the top rope.

Miz was laid out on the mat and the referee started counting to ten. Miz got up at seven slowly as Alberto came towards him, Miz gave him a beautiful clothesline then put him in the figure four. He had him in the center of the ring and Alberto couldn't get to the ropes. Several minutes later he tapped out.

"Here is your winner and New Intercontinental Champion The Miz!" Lillian announced. The crowd went nuts as Miz held his title in the air for the world to see, but before he could celebrate any longer Alberto attacked him from behind with a back breaker. Leaving Miz in the middle of the ring.

"Up next ladies and gentlemen we have Paige vs Natalya! This is gonna be good!" King told the fans watching.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Norwich, England Paige!" Lillian announced as Paige did her entrance and walked down the ramp with confidence, she entered the ring in her usual style and waited for her opponent.

"Her opponent from Calgary, Canada Natalya!" Lillian told the crowd as Natalya came out everyone was booing her like crazy. She entered the ring and stared Paige down.

As the bell rang they stood face to face for a short period of time just staring each other down until Paige to the first shot and got Natalya into a corner kicking her down into the mat in the process. She then grabbed her by the hair and threw her across the ring.

"Wow Paige is pumped for this match and she's letting out all her frustration on Natalya!" JR told King. Paige started punching Natalya down in the corner until she was motionless. The referee pulled her off before he counted to five.

"Paige better get a hold of her emotions before she gets disqualified!" King spoke to JR.

Paige threw Natalya between the ropes onto the floor outside the ring. She climbed out as well and grabbed Natalya by the hand and swung her into the steel steps as the crowd went silent. She then picked Natalya up and put her back in the ring going for the pin. "1, 2..." Nattie kicked out.

"Oh my god how did she kick out of that?" King asked confused. "I don't know King, but this match is getting good and the crowd is loving it. Just listen to them." JR told him.

"This is awesome! This is awesome!" The crowd cheered, as Paige went to the top rope. She went for the Frog Splash landing perfectly and then went for the pin. "1, 2, 3!" The referee counted as he rung for the bell.

"Here is your winner Paige!" Lillian announced as the crowd went crazy.

"Oh my god King! Paige dominated that entire match and I'll tell this Natalya will think twice before she mess with young lady again what a incredible match." JR told King.

"I know JR and we still have the United States match between Dolph Ziggler and Kurt Angle and it's up next!" King told the people at home.

How will the United States title match end?

Will Dolph tap out to the ankle lock or will Kurt suffer the zigzag?

Find out what happens in the next chapter Summer Slam part 2


	5. Chapter 5

The Revolution

Chapter 5

Summer Slam

Part 2

"Well folks it's been a great show so far we have a new Intercontinental Champion The Miz, The USOS are new Tag Team champions, Chris beat John Cena and Paige dominated her match against Natalya and now we have the United States Title match between Dolph Ziggler and Kurt Angle!" JR spoke to the crowd.

"The following match is scheduled for one and it is for the United States Championship, introducing first the challenger from Cleveland, Ohio Dolph Ziggler!" Dolph made his way to the ring as crowd started cheering. "His opponent from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania he is the United States Champion Kurt Angle!" Lillian announced.

As Kurt music started playing the crowd chanted you suck along with the music. Kurt entered the ring not taking his eyes off of Dolph as went to the corner ropes and raised his title in the air.

As the bell rung the two men locked up and Kurt put Dolph in a headlock. After several minutes Dolph countered by reversing it into a suplex. Kurt hit the mat and wasn't moving, Dolph took the advantage and went to the top rope and landed a beautiful elbow drop onto Kurt chest.

"Wow that was a great move from Dolph!" King told the fans at home. As Kurt was trying to get to his feet by using the ropes, not knowing that Dolph was right behind him.

As Kurt turned around, he walked into a super kick. Dolph went for the cover, "1, 2 3!" The referee counted as he rung for the bell.

"What a match Dolph just kicked a Olympic gold medalist head off and is now the new United States Champion!" King announced.

"Here is your winner and new United States Champion Dolph Ziggler!" Lillian announced as the crowd went crazy cheering for Dolph as he celebrated outside the ring before walking up the ramp holding the title above his head smiling from ear to ear as he walked to the back.

Meanwhile backstage...

"Hello ladies and gentlemen please help me welcome the number one contender for the women's championship Stephanie McMahon!" Renee Young announced smiling as Stephanie stood beside her.

Stephanie you have a huge opportunity in what the fans are calling a dream against AJ Lee for the Women's Title, what are your thoughts going into this match?" Renee asked her.

"Well Renee I will tell you my thoughts. This will be my first title match in six years, and I am very prepared for AJ. You see last Monday she mentioned that tonight I am not her boss but her opponent and that's okay with me because to be champion all I have to do is beat the best and I will!" Stephanie told her leaving.

"Okay strong words from the number one contender the Women's Title Match is up next!" Renee told the crowd.

"Well alright then Stephanie is confident and the match is about to start now." King told everyone at home.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Greenwich, Connecticut Stephanie McMahon." Stephanie made her entrance to the ring as the crowd was cheering.

"Her opponent from Chicago,Illinois she is the WWE Women's Champion AJ Lee!" Lillian announced as her theme music started playing she came out in her signature sleeveless hoodie and did a quick 360 spin with her arms out as her pyro went off she started walking down the ramp.

She was focused no skipping, no smiling just a stern look on her face and was staring right at Stephanie as she entered the ring, not taking her eyes off her opponent she went to the middle ropes and held her title up in the air for the crowd to see.

The referee to the title from AJ and held it up in the air showing it Stephanie. The ladies stood face to face staring each other down as the referee broke them up, he rung for the bell to start the match.

They circled each other and locked up. Stephanie to the advantage and shoved AJ to the ground smiling. AJ stood up and nodded as they locked up again this time AJ putting Steph into a headlock. She had Stephanie on her knees until she countered the head lock into a back drop.

She then grabbed AJ by her hair and did a beautiful german suplex.

"Wow that was a great move by Stephanie she is really making a statement in this match with AJ!" JR told king.

AJ struggled to her feet grabbing the ropes as Stephanie came towards her, AJ ducked her head a threw Stephanie out of the ring to the floor. The crowd was in shock as Stephanie lay motionless outside the ring.

The crowd started cheering for Stephanie to get up as the referee started counting to ten. Stephanie managed to make it to her feet and inside the ring at six. As she got into the ring, AJ started punching her into the corner not letting up as the referee started counting to five. She broke on three and went to the opposite corner as she started running back towards Stephanie with a running knee but Steph moved out of the way and AJ went into the corner buckle and fell back holding her knee. Stephanie took the advantage did another beautiful suplex and the went to the top rope finishing with the shooting star press. As she recovered, Steph went for the pin, "1, 2, 3" the referee counted.

"Oh my god we have a new Women's Champion JR!" King told him excitedly.

"Here is your winner and new WWE Women's Champion Stephanie McMahon!" Lillian announced as crowd went nuts. The referee handed Stephanie the title and raised her hand in the air. AJ stood in the corner in tears as she started clapping and gave Stephanie the thumbs up. She also did what she promised holding her hand out for Steph to shake.

Stephanie shook her hand back and AJ raised her hand in the air showing respect for the new Champion. As Stephanie finished celebrating she went backstage.

"That was one hell of a match! I am proud of Stephanie she did great and now she is our new Women's Champion." JR told King. "I know four titles have changed hands but will there be a new WWE Champion, we're gonna find out because that match is next.

The following main event is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Championship introducing first the challenger from Davenport, Iowa Seth Rollins. His opponent from Minneapolis, Minnesota he is your WWE Champion Brock Lesnar as he entered the ring he started to stare down Seth as the referee took the title from Brock and held it in the air.

The match started as the referee rung for the bell. Brock took the first hit as he started to punch Seth full speed into the corner and then threw him into three suplexes. Seth lay motionless as Brock started smiling at the early destruction of his opponent. As Brock continued to dominate the match he took his eyes off of Seth for a few seconds, enough time for Seth to do a elbow drop off the top rope. Then as Brock got to his knees slowly, Seth went for the Curb Stomp and pinned the beast. "1, 2, 3!" The referee counted as the crowd went crazy.

"What a show! What a match we have a new WWE Champion! I just can't believe Seth survived all of those german suplexes." JR told King.

"Here is your winner and the new WWE Champion Seth Rollins." Lillian announced as the referee raised Seth hand in the air, he hurried out of the ring before the beast awaken.

What will happen on Monday Night Raw!

We have have all new champions!

Will Natalya show up to confront Paige?

Find out in the next chapter of The Revolution!


	6. Chapter 6

The Revolution

Chapter 6

We are the Champions!

Monday Night Raw

September 6th, 2008

"Hello everybody and welcome to Monday Night Raw we are live from Phoenix, Arizona and we have a great show for you tonight." JR spoke to the fans.

"That's right JR! Tonight we have a rematch between The Miz and Alberto Del Rio for the Intercontinental Title inside a steel cage match. Then we have a huge tag team match between John Cena and Randy Orton vs The Dudley Boyz in a table match. We also have Jericho's Highlight Reel and his special guest is the Women's Champion Stephanie McMahon! Much much more to come later tonight." King told him.

"Tonight we're gonna start the show with...Triple H music starts playing, "Wait a minute that's Triple H!" JR yelled. "The game is back we haven't seen him since the night after Wrestlemania when he was brutally attacked by The Beast Brock Lesnar.

Triple H walked down the ramp to a screaming crowd who were glad to see him. As he stepped between the ropes, he grabbed a microphone to and begun to speak as the crowd got quiet. "Hello Phoenix, Arizona!" He spoke softly. The crowd went crazy cheering welcome back in unison over and over and over until Hunter hushed them again.

"Thank you for that it feels great to be back. You know Brock Lesnar tried to end my career, he's the reason why I've been gone for four long months. Why I haven't been in this ring and do what I love for all of you, but now I'm back and Brock I want your ass at No Way Out. If you don't accept well then I'll just have to make you accept my challenge because I will take you out!" He yelled dropping the microphone on the mat and leaving the ring as his music played.

"Wow what a statement King, the game is back and wants to fight Brock Lesnar at No Way Out but will the beast accept it.

Later that night..

"Alright folks now it's time for The Highlight Reel and Jericho is in the ring about to introduce his special guest.

"Ladies and Gentleman welcome to the Highlight Reel and my special guest tonight is the woman who made history last night and they blew the roof off the Staple Center. Please help me and welcome your new WWE Women's Champion Stephanie McMahon!" He yelled.

The crowd went crazy as Stephanie came out to her entrance theme "My Time", holding her title in the air she stood at the top of the ramp as her pyros went off. She then threw the title over her shoulder and walked down the ramp smiling.

"Look at that JR that title looks great on her!" King spoke. "Indeed it does!" JR agreed.

Stephanie stepped into the ring and listened with pride as the fans cheered her name. " Stephanie, Stephanie, Stephanie!" They cheered.

"Wow listen to these fans! Stephanie if you would please have a seat." Chris asked her.

Stephanie sat down in her chair and took a microphone.

"Thank you for being here tonight and congratulations on your well deserved win last night you were incredible. I watched Summer Slam from home with my son and loved your match more then the WWE title match. Tell how are you feeling right now?" Chris asked her.

"Chris I feel great! This feels great! I never thought I would be holding this title again and I am very excited to be their Women's Champion." She told him.

"Well of this is great I mean do you here these fans! Their still excited about your match against AJ Lee last night. I mean that final move the shooting star press, now that was impressive." He told her as the crowd started chanting.

"You still got it! You still got it" they chanted.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Stephanie spoke to them.

"Stephanie one last question what are you going to do next?" He asked.

"Chris I'm gonna do what Champions do. I'm gonna defend my title against the best women in this division and honor this title with pride and diginity. Nobody is gonna get in my way and that Chris is a fact!" She told him leaving the ring as her music started playing.

...

John Cena and Randy Orton won their tables match against the Dudley Boyz by putting them through a table by RKO after Edge and Christian interfered.

Now it was time for steel cage match between The Miz and Alberto Del Rio for the IC Title. Alberto came out first and then The Miz. The match started off slow but Miz took the advantage and put Del Rio in the figure four forcing him to tap out just like last night.

As the show was going off the air their was a strange hooded figure standing outside of Stephanie's locker room but no one knew who it was as the show went off the air.

What will happen next?

Who was outside of Stephanie's locker room?

Will Brock accept the Game's challenge for No Way Out?


	7. Chapter 7

The Revolution

Chapter 7

The first attack!

Monday Night Raw

September 13th, 2008

Monday Night Raw

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Monday Night Raw! We have a great show for you tonight, Brock Lesnar is here but will he accept Triple H's challenge for No Way Out. Tonight we'll see our women's champion Stephanie McMahon in action against Natayla. Then we'll have a huge main event with Randy Orton going up against Kevin Owens. Much more to come tonight her on Monday Night Raw!" JR told the crowd at home.

"That's right JR but right now we're gonna start the show with a great tag team match with The Hardys vs Edge and Christian." King told him. As the Hardys music started playing they came out and did their entrance coming towards the ring. After they entered the ring Edge and Christian came out to their theme entrance.

As all four men stood in the ring they all stared at each other. The referee rung for the bell as Edge and Matt Hardy started the match first. A few minutes into the match and Jeff ended the match with a twist of fate to Christian and got the pin.

Later backstage...

Stephanie was in her locker room when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" She told them. AJ walked in, "Hey Stephanie I never got to properly congratulate you on your win last week. We had one hell of a match and I couldn't have lost my title to a better opponent." She told her.

"Thanks AJ that really means a lot to me" Stephanie thanked her.

"No problem, by the way did you see anyone outside your locker room last week?" AJ asked her.

Stephanie shook her head, " No why?" She asked.

"I don't know maybe it's nothing whoever it was just seemed creepy, just be careful tonight now that you have that title. You've become a big target now, but I'll watch your back just to be safe in your match tonight against Natalya." AJ told her leaving.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall introducing first with AJ Lee from Greenwich, Connecticut she is the Women's Champion Stephanie McMahon." Lillian announced as the crowd we nuts.

Stephanie walked down the ramp followed by AJ Lee after her pyros went off.

"Well this is gonna be a very interesting match! Stephanie is going up against Natalya who has already threaten to take that title away from her." King told JR.

As Natalya entered the ring she stared down AJ who was outside the ring and then made eye contact with Stephanie.

The referee rung for the bell as they locked up. Natalya went for a headlock but after awhile Stephanie countered it into a suplex.

As Natalya got up using the ropes, Stephanie grabbed her by the hair and went for another suplex but Natalya countered and used a massive close line knocking Stephanie over the top rope. Natalya started smiling as she stepped out of the ring and grabbed Stephanie by the hair yelling, "I'm gonna prove you're a weak champion!" She smiled throwing Stephanie into the steel steps.

The crowd hushed as they heard the sound of steel as Stephanie landed on the floor holding her arm. Natalya was in control now as she threw Stephanie back into the ring, she then proceeded to use the sharpshooter but before she could Stephanie with all her strength countered into a DDT.

"Oh my god what a great move that was!" King told the fans.

As Stephanie got up she went to the top rope for her signature move the shooting star press and landed it perfectly. Then she went for the cover, "1, 2, 3!" The referee and crowd counted as they cheered.

"What a match! That was incredible Stephanie is gonna be a great champion!" JR told King.

As Stephanie was celebrating Natalya attacked her from behind. She started to kick her but AJ came to the rescue and ran Natalya off with a steel chair.

"What a sore loser King! Stephanie won this match and Natalya attacks with a cheap shot." JR told him.

Stephanie looked pissed as she was holding her arm, as her and AJ watched Natalya leave up the ramp smiling.

"Well I hope Natalya is proud of herself, coming up next is the Beast Brock Lesnar! Will he answer The Game's challenge?" JR asked.

"I don't know JR but we're about to find out now because here he comes now!" King told him as Brock Lesnar walked down the ramp along with Paul Heyman. He entered the ring as Paul grabbed a microphone.

"So Triple H wants to fight my client Brock Lesnar, well let me tell you something Triple H if you want Brock to end your career in two weeks then that's fine with us. Prepare for the beating of your life because you'll be on you way to..." Paul was cut off as Triple H came running down the ramp.

He speared Brock to the mat and started punching him in the face and when he let Brock up, Hunter finished by clotheslining Brock over the top rope. He was left standing tall as Paul held Brock back going up the ramp.

"No Way Out is gonna explode between those two! Folks now it's time for our..." JR was cut off as the camera went backstage.

Stephanie was on the floor of her locker room unconscious, "We need some help back here now!" AJ yelled. The trainers came in to check on Stephanie. "What happened?" one of them asked.

"I don't know I just came to check on her after her match and heard a loud crash. When I came in she was on the floor not moving." AJ told him. The trainer nodded as they took care of Stephanie. Not knowing a strange hooded figure was down the hall watching them and smiling.

Back to the ring..

"Well we'll try to keep you updated on Stephanie, but right now let's get to our main event."

Randy and Kevin Owens locked up after the bell rung. Kevin had control for most of the match until Randy hit the RKO out of nowhere and went for the pin "1, 2, 3!" the referee counted.

Randy left the ring smiling, leaving a pissed off Kevin in the ring holding his head.

Has a new rivalry started between Randy and Kevin?

Who is the hooded figure and did she attack Stephanie backstage?

Find out in the next chapter?


	8. Chapter 8

The Revolution

Chapter 8

A old enemy returns

Monday Night Raw

September 20th, 2008

"Hello everyone and welcome to Monday Night Raw we are live from the super dome in New Orleans, LA. Tonight we will find out who attacked Stephanie last week and also we have a triple threat match between Randy Orton, Chris Jericho and Dean Ambrose to determine the number one contender for the WWE Championship at No Way Out.

Then we also will see John Cena against Kurt Angle. All that and more tonight on Monday Night Raw." JR told the folks watching from home.

"Looks like we're gonna start the show off with our Women's Champion Stephanie McMahon!" King told the fans.

Stephanie came down the ramp and entered the ring. "Okay cut the music, cut the music! I am here for one reason and that's to find out the piece of crap who attacked me last week. So whoever you are come to this ring right now so I can kick your ass!" She yelled into the microphone looking towards the ramp.

The crowd went quiet until they heard Natalya's music playing.

"Oh my god was it Natalya, who attacked Stephanie last week?", JR asked King.

"I don't know JR, but we're about to find out now!" King told him as Natalya stood at the top of the ramp.

"So are you demanding whoever attacked you last week to show their face tonight?" Natalya asked Stephanie.

Stephanie looked pissed off, "Was it you? You spineless little brat or someone else because right now your wasting my time." Stephanie told her losing her patience.

"Well princess I tell you what, I know who attacked you and she's here tonight. In fact she's a lot closer than you think!" She told her smiling.

Stephanie looked confused not knowing someone was behind her. "Oh no its that hooded figure behind Stephanie but who is she?" JR asked.

Before Stephanie could turn around she was attacked with a steel chair to the back. Stephanie fell to the mat as the hooded figure hit her again and then smiled, yelling at Natalya to hold Stephanie up by her arms.

"Hey Stephanie you wanna know who I am surprise princess!" Chyna told her smiling.

"You got to be kidding me it's Chyna we haven't seen her in three years!" King told JR.

Before they could do anymore damage to Stephanie, AJ came running down the ramp to the rescue running both Natalya and Chyna out the ring, but the damage was already done. Stephanie was in pain as she was holding her left arm.

"Well folks Chyna is back and boy did she make a impact with that vicious attack on Stephanie just a few minutes ago. Thank goodness AJ came when she did, because who knows what those two would've done." JR told the fans.

As the show went on John Cena won his match with Kurt Angle by submission to the crossface.

Backstage...

Stephanie was getting her arm bandaged up after that attack by Chyna and Natayla.

"I don't believe this that sneaky Chyna is back and apparently I'm her new target!" Stephanie to AJ.

"Don't worry Steph I got your back no matter what, we're in this together I promise." AJ told her as they bumped fist.

The final match was the triple threat match. All three men entered the ring and was waiting for the bell to ring. As the bell rung the three men started fighting each other. Randy and Dean Ambrose started to double team Chris Jericho until he was out of the match. Then it was down to them for a few minutes, until Chris came out of no where and gave the code breaker to Dean Ambrose and Randy Orton then proceeded the walls of Jericho on Randy that forced him to tap out before Dean could interfere.

Chris was the number one contender for the WWE Championship at No Way Out against Seth Rollins.

"Folks we've just been informed that after what happened earlier tonight, Chyna will have her first match against Stephanie at No Way Out for the WWE Women's Championship!" King told the fans at home.

What will happen next?


	9. Chapter 9

The Revolution

Chapter 9

We come face to face

September 27th, 2008

Monday Night Raw

"Good evening everyone and welcome to Monday Night Raw, we have the contract signing between Seth Rollins and Chris Jericho. We'll also have the contract signing between Stephanie and Chyna, now that's gonna be epic. Those two ladies hate each other. What will happen just six days before No Way Out find out later tonight!" JR spoke to the fans.

The first match was starting between Roman Reigns and John Cena. Both men entered the ring and waited for the bell to ring. As the match started Roman took the advantage and hand the upper hand during most of the match until he went for the superman punch. John ducked and picked Roman up in one swift move into the FU (Attitude Adjustment) to win the match.

Backstage...

In the locker room, Stephanie was admiring her title. "You know AJ, I keep hearing people say I don't deserve this title. That my win against you at Summer Slam was a miracle." Stephanie told her.

"Don't worry Stephanie, they told me the same thing. All I did was not just prove to the fans and everybody backstage that I could keep that title but I proved to myself that I had what it took to be a great champion until I was beat by someone better and that was you!" AJ told her with confidence smiling.

"Thanks AJ! I guess I better get ready for this contract signing with Chyna, because I know she got something up her sleeve." Stephanie told her as they left the locker room heading to the ring.

The contract signing was next Stephanie came to the ring along with AJ, as she entered the ring the crowd started cheering you deserve it.

"I guess the crowd is trying to show Stephanie their appreciation of winning the women's title. Stephanie just smiled as she grabbed a microphone, "Thank you! I appreciate that!" She told them as she waited for the woman she would face at No Way Out in six days.

Chyna came out next to a cold reaction as the crowd booed her all the way to the ring. She stepped between the ropes glaring at Stephanie and grabbed a microphone.

"OK ladies if you both would please take a seat we can get this started. Before either of you sign your contract, do you want to say something first." Jerry asked them.

Chyna spoke first, "Well King first I want to say, I'm glad to be back here in the WWE and I will be even happier when I take that Women's title away from the princess over here. I mean come on your first match in many years and you became women's champion. Don't worry because this Sunday I'm gonna destroy your dreams of being a great champion!" She told him smiling as she signed her contract not taking her eyes off of Stephanie.

Stephanie just smirked back, "Well Chyna considering the fact that you've been gone for some years, do you really think you deserve a shot at my title because the fans don't. This Sunday you will learn why I have this title in the first place and that's because I deserved it." Stephanie told her as she signed her contract.

"There you have it folks, the contracts have been signed and this Sunday we will have one hell of a match between these two talented ladies." King told them as he left the ring.

As Stephanie was about to leave the ring Chyna spoke, "Don't worry Stephanie I'm gonna destroy you this Sunday just like Brock is gonna do to your weak husband!" Chyna told her.

Stephanie stopped in her steps and walked up to Chyna's face, "I suggest if you want to make it to Sunday, you'll keep my husband's name out of your mouth! After I kick your Sunday you won't be calling me princess, instead I'll be your queen!" Stephanie told her upset.

By this time AJ got between them and pushed Stephanie back before things got out of hand, "Hey Steph just wait until Sunday okay! Don't let her get under your skin!" AJ whispered to her. Stephanie hesitated at first but left the ring anyway.

"Wow its gonna be hell to pay when these two lock up this Sunday!" JR told King.

Next up was the contract signing between Seth Rollins and Chris Jericho which didn't end well.

After they signed their contracts Chris attacked Seth from behind with the clipboard, but before he could finish his assault Seth fought back and ended the night with a curb stomp to Chris and standing over him with the title up high above him in the center of the ring.

What will happen next?

Will Stephanie and Seth still be respective champion after No Way Out?

Find out in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

The Revolution

Chapter 10

No Way Out

Part 1

The following matches for this pay per view

John Cena vs Kevin Owens

Triple H vs Brock Lesnar

AJ Lee vs Natalya

Stephanie McMahon vs Chyna for the Women's Title

Seth Rollins vs Chris Jericho for the WWE title

"Hello everyone and welcome to No Way Out! We are live from Dallas, Texas and it's gonna be a great night." JR told the fans at home.

"That's right JR we have the women's champion Stephanie McMahon going against the returning Chyna. Seth Rollins going against Y2J Chris Jericho and much, much more." King told him.

The first match was about to start...

John Cena and Kevin Owens both made their entrance and were now in the ring. As the bell rung they locked up and Kevin took the first move punching John in the face and over to the corner. He then ran from the opposite end and went for the cannon ball to John in the corner. Kevin went for the pin early but John kicked out at 2.

"How did John do that?" King asked.

John used the ropes to get up as Kevin ran towards him, John using one arm and flipped Kevin over the top rope. As John was trying to shake that beating from early in the match, he went to the outside and Kevin throwing him into the steel steps and then threw him back into the ring. John waited for Kevin to get up and went for the FU (Attitude Adjustment) and went for the pin.

"1, 2, 3!" The referee counted as the crowd went crazy.

"I've never seen this side of John Cena before. Is this a sign to come, a more violent side of the great John Cena!" JR asked.

Backstage... Stephanie is interviewed by Renee Young.

"Stephanie you are heading into your first title defense later tonight against Chyna! How do you feel right now?" Renee asked her.

"Well Renee I feel great! I know Chyna is big, mean and vicious but I can be just as brutal. Tonight Chyna will learn the hard way why I am the Women's Champion!" Stephanie told her walking off.

"Those were some strong words from our Women's Champion, her match is later tonight but right now it's time for the game. Her husband is next and he's going up against the beast Brock Lesnar!" JR told the crowd

Brock came to the ring first along with Paul Heyman he entered the ring as the fans booed him.

"Let's take you back folks to how this rivalry started between these two men and it all started the night after Wrestlmania." JR told the fans as they cut to a promo of Brock and Triple H.

Flashback:

It was the night after Wrestlemania, and Triple H was in the ring talking about his win against Brock Lesnar. He was very emotional considering that his career was on the line, but with his best friend Shawn Michaels at ring side and his family watching front row he knew he would win. As he was thanking the fans for their support, Brock interrupted running down to the ring. He clothesline Triple H onto the mat and then got over him and started punching him in the face. Hunter started to block but didn't last long as Brock threw him over the top rope landing hard on the floor. Then Brock continued the assault and threw Hunter into the steel steps mutiple times. Triple H was lying motionless at this point and the referees and security couldn't stop Brock for what he did next as he threw Hunter back into the ring and put him in the Kimora Lock breaking his arm in the process and finished with a huge F5, smiling Brock left leaving a beaten and motionless Triple H in the ring.

Present...

"That was four months ago and now Triple H is back and he wants payback." JR told King.

Triple H music came on and he started down the ramp pouring the water on top of his head. He walked slowly making eye contact with Brock Lesnar. He climbed onto the ring apron and did the water spitting and stepped between the ropes.

He glared at Brock as the referee tried to keep them apart until he rung the bell.

As the bell rung they locked up and Brock took the first punch getting Triple H into the corner. Brock started punching continuously until Hunter started to fight back and hit Brock with a beautiful high knee and then a clothesline sending Brock over the top rope.

The crowd went crazy as Hunter stepped out of the ring, Brock and threw him into the barricade and then threw him into the steel steps.

"Wow Hunter is now dominating this match!" King told JR. As Hunter dragged a motionless Brock back into the ring, he went for the pin.

"1,2,..." Brock kicked out. Triple H getting frustrated went for the pedigree and the cross face. Brock tried to fight but after struggling for several minutes he tapped referee rung for the bell and held Triple H's hand in the air.

"Here is your winner Triple H!" Lillian Garcia told the crowd who were cheering like crazy.

As Hunter left the ring he looked back at Brock and Paul Heyman and gave them an old fashion crotch chop leaving them in shock.

"What a match! What a fight! Next up is the ladies we have AJ Lee against Natalya and this is gonna be interesting." JR told King.

As both ladies made their respective entrances and entered the ring they stared each other down, but before the ref could ring for the bell. Natalya hit AJ Lee when her back was turned with a vicious sneak attack from behind. Then she started to stomp her in the ribs until the referee pulled her off.

As AJ got up and signaled she was okay, the referee rung the bell and the match officially started. Natalya took the advantage and got AJ into the corner kicking her in the process. She grabbed her by the hair and threw her across the ring. AJ was slowly moving as she used the ropes to get up, Natalya took her chance and went for the sharp shooter but AJ reversed it, taking Nattie down to the mat. She then started punching her in the face and kicked her out of the ring. As AJ looked at her opponent, she stepped out of the ring and grabbed Natalya by her hair and threw her into the steel then grabbed her and shockingly threw Natalya onto the floor using a beautiful suplex.

She then dragged Nattie's body back into the ring and went for the pin. Nattie kicked out at two. So AJ went for the black widow and Nattie tapped out in several minutes ending their match.

"Here is your winner AJ Lee!" Lillian announced. The ref raised AJ's hand in victory as she celebrated with the fans, Natalya looked on in anger.

"From the look on Natalya's face I don't think this is over between these two." King told JR.

"You're right King, but right now it's time for our first main event The Women's Championship between Stephanie McMahon and Chyna, that match is next!" JR told the fans at home.

The two biggest matches is next!

What will happen?

Find out in Part 2


	11. Chapter 11

The Revolution

Chapter 11

No Way Out

Part 2

Now it was time for the Women's Championship Match.

The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship! Introducing first the challenger from Los Angeles, California Chyna." Lillian announced.

Chyna came out and stood at the top of the ramp, she had a vicious look in her eyes as she walked down to the ring. The crowd didn't like her as they booed her like never before. Chyna stood in the ring as she waited for Stephanie.

"Her opponent from Greenwich, Connecticut she is the WWE Women's Champion, Stephanie McMahon!" Lillian announced as she stepped out of the ring.

Stephanie came out and stood on the stage admiring the fans, she then held the title above her head as the pyros went off and headed down the ramp. They were cheering as Stephanie entered the ring, staring Chyna down went to the corner rope and did her pose with the title above her head.

Chyna just glared with a evil look and was waiting to get her hands on Stephanie. The referee took the title from Stephanie and held it up in the air for everyone to see.

He rung for the bell and the match locked up and Chyna went to punching but Stephanie blocked the last few punches and flipped Chyna over gave a few punches herself and the as Chyna managed to get up she clotheslined her out of the ring and onto the floor. Chyna was upset and in shock as she stood up and gave a death glare to Stephanie as she climbed back onto the ring apron, Stephanie took the advantage and gave a beautiful super kick to Chyna as she landed on the floor again.

"Wow I don't think Chyna was expecting this to happen JR." King told him. As they watched the frustration build on Chyna's face. Chyna climbed back in the ring and smiled nodding she ran towards Stephanie with a clothesline but Steph ducked out of the way and went for a neck breaker. She then went for the top rope to do a frog splash but Chyna got up and pushed Stephanie off the top rope and she landed hard on the floor outside the ring grabbing her left arm.

The crowd went silent as Stephanie laid their motionless and the referee started to count but Chyna broke the count as she grabbed Stephanie and threw her into the barricade back first. Stephanie was holding her back as Chyna grabbed her and threw her into the barricade again. Stephanie yelped in pain as she was slowly moving, Chyna took the advantage and threw Steph back into the steel steps with all her strength and then threw her back into the ring going for the cover Steph kicked out at two. Chyna still frustrated started screaming at Stephanie, "You don't deserve that title." She yelled grabbing Stephanie she went for a powerbomb but Steph reversed it into a back drop and as Chyna got up Steph hit her with super kick to the head and went for the cover, but Chyna kicked out at two. Thinking hard Stephanie went to the top rope and went for the shooting star press, landing perfectly she went for the cover again.

"1, 2, 3!" The referee counted as he held Stephanie's hand in the air.

"Here is your winner and still Women's Champion Stephanie McMahon!" Lillian announced as the crowd cheered. Steph took her hand back down holding her ribs, she grabbed her title and left the ring smiling. Chyna looked on in anger, this was only the beginning of their rivalry.

"What a match that was! We have one last match and it's for the WWE Championship between Chris Jericho and Seth Rollins and that match is next." King told the crowd.

The next match was Seth Rollins and Chris Jericho.

Seth and Chris both made their respective entrances and were in the ring, as the referee held the title above him for the crowd to see and showed it to the two men who were in the ring, he rung for the bell.

As the bell rung the two men locked up. Seth took the advantage and started punching and kicking Chris into the corner. Once Chris was down, Seth went to the opposite corner and ran towards Chris with a running knee but Chris moved out of the way sending Seth into the corner buckle. He grabbed his knee falling back onto the mat.

"Oh no looks like the champ is hurt!" JR told King.

Chris started smiling as he saw a wounded Seth. He picked him up and put him into the Walls of Jericho, Seth screamed in agony and pain. The ref kept asking if he wanted to give up but Seth said no. After trying so hard, Seth reached the bottom rope forcing Chris to let go.

Chris finally let go but the damage was already done. Chris tried to take Seth back down but Seth saw him coming and went for a massive clothesline, then with one leg finished off with a curb stomp and went for the pin.

"1, 2, 3!" the referee counted raising Seth's hand in the air. Seth grabbed his title and with some help from the trainers was helped to the back.

"Well that was a great match! I can't wait until tomorrow to see what happens now!" King told JR.

"That's it for tonight folks goodnight and we'll see all of you tomorrow on Monday Night Raw!" JR told the fans.


	12. Chapter 12

The Revolution

Chapter 12

The war has just begun

Monday Night Raw

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen and welcome to Monday Night Raw, we are live from Houston, Texas and we have a great for you show tonight." JR told the fans.

"That's right JR and we're about to start the show with our Women's Champion Stephanie and AJ Lee!" King told him.

Stephanie and AJ Lee walked down to the ring and grabbed a microphone.

"Hello Houston, Texas how yall doing!" Stephanie asked the crowd.

They started cheering as Steph and AJ was smiling, "Thank you for that we really appreciate that. You know last night Chyna said that I didn't deserve this title and you know something for a minute I thought she was right. What kept me going through that entire match was all of you guys cheering me on and I thank each and everyone of you for that!" Steph told them as they started to cheer again.

AJ then began to speak, "They're right Stephanie, you deserve that title as much as anybody else in that locker room and Chyna can't say anything because she lost last night and you are still Women's Champion. Besides we should celebrate you beating Chyna in an incredible match last night and I beating Natayla so what do you think we should..." AJ was interrupted by Chyna.

She stood at the top of the ramp with a microphone and she wasn't happy.

"I was sitting in the back and all I heard was you two bragging about your wins last night. Well if you ask me, I think both of you got lucky especially you Stephanie because I know and these fans know that you can't beat me twice. So I'm putting in my rematch for tonight!" Chyna told her smiling.

"You want a rematch, well I'm sorry sugar puff, but your not getting rematch tonight or any other night until I feel like you deserve it!" Stephanie told her smiling herself.

Chyna nodded with one hand on her hip, "Okay then you and your little friend will be very sorry! Trust me you don't want to make me angry!" Chyna told her trying to hold back her anger.

"Whatever if you say if you want this title, then try to take it from me if not then just bounce!" Stephanie told her dropping the microphone.

Chyna took this as a threat and walked down the ramp to the ring, but stopped and smiled as she saw Natayla come out of nowhere and attacked AJ from behind dragging her out of the ring and threw her into the Steel Steps.

As Stephanie was trying to see if AJ was okay Chyna attacked her from behind and started kicking her in the ribs. She picked her up and threw her into three massive suplexes. Chyna left satisfied but turned around to see the damage and notices Stephanie moving, this she dragged her outside the ring and did the unthinkable a power bomb through the announcement table. Stephanie and AJ both were laying motionless as security and other referees from the back finally came out to stop the destruction that Chyna and Natayla had done.

"Now I believe you owe me a rematch or else I'll just take it from you!" Chyna told her throwing the microphone down.

The crowd went quiet as they watched Stephanie and AJ be helped to the back.

"Wow what a impact, I think Chyna made a huge statement and she wants her rematch!" JR told King.

The rest of the show went on as follows...

Zack Ryder beat The Miz

John Cena and Randy Orton beat Edge and Christian

The Undertaker made a disturbing video for Judgment Day about his brother Kane

Brock made a challenge to Mark Henry for next week

Seth beat Chris Jericho in the main event

What will Chyna do next?

Has she sent a clear message to Stephanie and will she respond

How will AJ respond to Natayla?


	13. Chapter 13

The Revolution

Chapter 13

Revenge is sweet

"Hello everyone and welcome to Monday Night Raw, we are live from Oklahoma City, Oklahoma and it's gonna be an interesting night. Stephanie is here and she has some words for Chyna after what happen last week." JR told the fans.

"That's right JR and AJ is here also and she has a score to settle with Natalya. Well I just know these ladies are not in a good mood at all." King told JR.

The first started and it was John Cena going up against Kane. Both men entered the ring and waited for the bell to ring, they locked up and Kane went for a head lock. After several tries, John countered into a back suplex. As Kane got up John went for a clothesline but miss and ran back into a huge boot by Kane. As John tried to recover, Kane went to the top rope and hit John with a big elbow to the head. He went for the cover but John kicked out at two. As John was trying to get up Kane went for the choke slam but John countered into a FU (Attitude Adjustment) and went for the pin.

"1, 2, 3" the referee counted as he raised John's hand in the air. John left the ring with a big grin on his face leaving a angry Kane in the middle of the ring.

Backstage..Renee Young interviews Stephanie and AJ Lee

"Hello ladies and gentleman please help me welcome the women's champion Stephanie McMahon and AJ Lee." Renee told the fans.

Stephanie was standing beside her and she wasn't happy. "Hello Stephanie, AJ after what happen last week how do you two feel right now?" She asked them.

"Renee right now I'm beat up, I have some bruised ribs and my elbow is messed up but I'm still standing. So all I have to say is Chyna you haven't broken me yet because I'm still here!" Steph told her.

"AJ what about you?" Renee asked her.

"Just like Steph I'm beaten up on the inside but I'm still here and if Natalya and Chyna think for one second, that these sneak attacks is gonna make us weak then they haven't seen nothing yet. So tonight in that very ring in front of all these people, we're gonna have ourselves a tag team match. So Chyna and Natalya if you two are so bad, then we'll see you in the ring." AJ told her as they walked off.

"Well I hope Chyna and Natalya was listening, because AJ and Stephanie are not backing down from them or a fight." JR told King.

Later that night...

The tag team match was set as Natalya and Chyna were in the ring waiting on their opponents.

"Their opponents AJ Lee and your Women's Champion Stephanie McMahon!" Lillian announced.

The ladies entered the ring walked straight up to Natalya and Chyna's face. The referee held them back until the bell rung.

Stephanie and Natalya started off first but Chyna wanted to tag in. Chyna smiled as she locked up with Stephanie, but Steph wasn't smiling as she got Chyna in the corner and went to punching, then gave a hard elbow right to the side Chyna's referee pulled Stephanie off or else she was gonna be disqualified.

"Man Stephanie is not going easy on Chyna." King told JR.

Stephanie grabbed Chyna and gave her huge suplex out of nowhere and then tagged AJ in keeping, Chyna away from her partner Natalya. AJ kept Chyna in their corner and continued the beating that Stephanie had done to Chyna's ribs, giving several spears to her in the corner.

Chyna fell to the mat holding her ribs in the process. "You don't like getting the beaten now do you?" AJ asked as she tagged Stephanie back in.

Stephanie did something even the fans didn't see coming, she picked Chyna up and gave her a power bomb, then went to the top rope for a beautiful shooting star press and went for the pin.

"1, 2, 3!" the referee counted as he raised Stephanie and AJ'S hand in the air. As they celebrated Natalya came out of nowhere with a steel chair, she tried to hit AJ but missed and was hit by a massive clothesline instead by Stephanie.

Stephanie then grabbed the chair and looked at Natalya trying to get up. She hit Natalya in the back once then twice and a third. Then she looked at Chyna who just started moving. Stephanie hit Chyna several times in the back with the chair. After leaving a statement AJ and Stephanie looked back towards the ring and then at each other. They both nodded as they got back into the ring and put Chyna and Natalya in their submission move until they both tapped out.

The referees came out forcing Stephanie and AJ to let go of their opponents. Both ladies left smiling to a cheering crowd, leaving a motionless Chyna and Natalya in the middle of the ring.

"Oh my god I can't believe what I just saw. Well I tell you one thing those two ladies just proved that you mess with them then you will pay in the process."JR told King.

The main event...

Seth Rollins beat Brock Lesnar by disqualification when Brock hit Seth with a steel chair to the head.

How will Chyna and Natalya respond to the beating they took by AJ and Stephanie?

Will Stephanie give Chyna a rematch?

Wait and read what happens next in The Revolution!


	14. Chapter 14

The Revolution

Chapter 14

We will fight until the end

Monday Night Raw

"Hello Ladies and Gentleman and welcome to Monday Night Raw we are live from Philadelphia , Pennsylvania and we have a great show for you tonight. That's right Randy Orton is here tonight and Brock Lesnar we haven't seen him since No Way Out when he lost to The Game. Also we have the return of The Highlight Reel with Chris Jericho and his special guest is Chyna!" JR told the fans.

"Right now we're gonna start with a tag team match between The Usos and The Hardy boyz!" King announced.

The match began, and Jey and Jeff locked up first. Jeff immediately started punching Jey until the were in the corner. The referee started counting and Jeff let up throwing Jey into a suplex, then tagged Matt in the match who took over not letting Jey breath or able to tag his brother, Matt put him in a chin lock.

The ref asked Jey if he gave up and he shook his head no. The crowd started to clap cheering him on as Jey stood up and countered the move into a neck breaker and then a massive super kick. Then he tagged in his brother who went to the top rope for the Samoan Splash and landed perfectly, Jimmy went for the pin and win Jeff tried to interfere Jey hit him with a super kick. Jimmy still had the cover and the ref counted "1, 2, 3!" and crowd went crazy.

"Wow what a match the Usos have proved why their the tag team champions!" JR told King.

"That's right and now it's for our next match and here comes Kane!" King told JR and the people at home.

Kane came to the ring and he was angry, as he waited for his opponent. He grabbed a microphone and began to talk about his brother the Undertaker.

"For all of you who saw that video two weeks ago, just know that my brother is never coming back ever." Kane yelled as Zach Ryder came to ring.

The match was very short as Kane got disqualified and used a steel chair on Zach Ryder ending the match.

Later that night...

Renee young is interviewing Stephanie McMahon. "Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome your women's champion Stephanie McMahon!" Renee told them as Steph stood beside her smiling.

"Stephanie rumor has it that you have a huge announcement to make tonight! Please we all would love to know what that is!" Renee asked her.

"Renee my announcement is gonna put the fans on the edge of their seats and I especially want Chyna to be listening because I know she's gonna like what I have to say, because I'm heading to the ring now." Stephanie told Renee walking off.

"Ladies and gentlemen please help me welcome your Women's Champion Stephanie McMahon!" Lillian told the crowd.

Stephanie grabbed a microphone and stepped into the ring. "What's up Philadelphia!" She asked them smiling.

"I have a announcement that I know you all will love. In one week is the pay per view No Mercy and I will put my title on the line and reluctantly give Chyna her rematch even though she doesn't deserve it and this match will take place inside a steel cage match!" Stephanie told them.

"Whoa that's gonna be a great match between those two ladies!" JR told King.

"So what do you say Chyna do you accept?" Stephanie asked her.

Chyna's music hit and she came out onto the ramp. Her ribs were bandaged and her right arm was also bandaged, Stephanie had did some real damage to her and she wasn't happy.

"You sneaky little brat, you brutally beat me with a steel chair last week and now you want to give me my rematch inside a steel cage match seriously?" She asked Stephanie.

Steph smiled, " Is that a yes or no? Because anybody else in the back deserves a match instead of you unless you're scared of getting your ass kicked again!" She told her.

"You know what Stephanie, I accept and this Sunday I'm gonna beat you until the referee stops the match because when you step inside the cage I will show No Mercy." Chyna told her dropping the microphone on the floor.

Stephanie smiled as she walked away, "Hey Chyna see you Sunday!" She spoke as her theme music hit.

"Oh man I can't wait until Sunday to see this match!" King told JR.

The Highlight Reel was up next and the special guest was Chyna.

"Hello I am Chris Jericho and welcome to The Highlight Reel tonight my special guest is Chyna. So without further or do let me introduce to you the woman who will fight Stephanie inside a steel cage match this Sunday, Chyna!" He announced.

Chyna music hit as she walked down the ramp to a booing crowd. She grabbed a microphone and stepped between the ropes.

"Hello Chyna and welcome, I've just been informed that you will be inside a steel cage with Stephanie McMahon for the Women's Championship! How do you feel about that especially after the beating she gave you last week?" Chris asked her.

"Well Chris if you really want to know, I'm ready for this steel cage because I will make Stephanie wish she never made this match. I will make her life a living hell inside that cage and if by some miracle she keeps that title, I'm damn sure she will never be the same again." She told him.

"Wow those are some strong words Chyna because I have a surprise for you ladies and gentlemen your women's champion Stephanie McMahon!" Chris yelled as the crowd went nuts.

Stephanie came out smiling and ran towards the ring sliding into the ring and looking Chyna right in the face.

"Hey Chyna you like making threats why don't we these people a preview of what's to come this Sunday!" Stephanie told her not backing down.

Chyna smiled as she shook her head and left the ring but stopped as she tried to hit Stephanie from behind instead she was hit with a DDT and then a powerbomb! Stephanie stood over Chyna with her title high in the air to end the show.

"Will this happen at No Mercy this Sunday! Stephanie defends her title against Chyna inside a steel cage!" JR told the people at home.


	15. Chapter 15

The Revolution

Chapter 15

No Mercy

Part 1

Note let me know who should be Seth Rollins opponent for the title it can be a returning superstar, retired, hall of fame or someone from NXT! You choose the opponents

The following matches will be in order

John Cena vs Kane

The Usos vs The Dudley Boyz for tag team titles

The Miz vs Kevin Owens for Intercontinental Title

Stephanie McMahon vs Chyna steel cage match for Women's Title

Seth Rollins vs surprise opponent for WWE title

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen and welcome to a sold out Madison Square Garden No Mercy!" JR announced.

"Folks we are anxious and ready to see what will happen inside this Steel Cage for the first time in history there will be a Women's Title match inside a brutal cage match" King told the people at home.

Our first match is about to start with John Cena vs Kane.

Both men made their respective entrance as they stood face to face. As the bell rung Kane took the first shot throwing punches left and right, but John blocked a few and was able to reverse Kane into the corner and threw a few punches himself and a massive clothesline sending Kane over the top rope. As Kane hit the floor on the outside, John stepped out of the ring, grabbed Kane and threw him into the steel steps. Kane landed with a loud thud holding his right arm.

John started to smile as he picked Kane up and then threw him into the ring apron back first. Kane winced in pain as John had this evil smirk on his face.

"What is going on with John Cena it's like he's possessed or something?" King asked JR.

As the referee started counting, John forgot about the match, grabbed a steel chair and hit Kane in the head getting himself disqualified intentionally. Proud of himself John hit a weak Kane in the head again and then hit him mutiple times in the back until the referees and some superstars came out to pull him off.

Mark Henry one of the superstars that came out pulled John off Kane as he screamed something, "You're not the demon anymore tough guy! He's coming for you, do you hear me, he's coming for you!" John yelled as Mark and the other superstars dragged him up the ramp to the backstage area.

"Wow what has gotten into John Cena? What did he mean by he's coming? Who's coming JR?" King asked confused.

"I don't know King but our next match is about to start as the referees help Kane to the back." JR told him.

The next match was The Usos vs The Dudley Boyz for the tag team titles.

The tag team was up next, the Dudley Boyz made their entrance as their pyro went off and they came down the ramp to a cheering crowd. They entered the ring and waited on their opponents.

The Usos came out in usual fashion with their titles around their waist, they did their traditional dance and came to the ring.

As all four men stood in the ring, everyone knew this was going to be a great match. Jey and D-Von started the match as the bell rang. They locked up and Jey got out of the lock with ease and got D-Von into the corner and started to throw some punches and kicks. Then he put him on the top buckle and went for a suplex of the top rope.

Jey went for the pin but D-Von kicked out at two. Jey getting frustrated, dragged him to their corner and tagged his brother in. Jimmy took over the match and finished what Jey had started going for another suplex. He went for the pin but Bubba interfered, and hit Jimmy in the back of the head.

Jey handled Bubba by using a beautiful super kick sending him between the ropes onto the floor outside the ring. Jimmy took this opportunity while D-Von was still laying down and went for the Samoan Splash and then the pin.

"1, 2, 3!" The referee counted and raised the twins hands into the air.

"Here is your winners and still WWE Tag Team Champions The Uso!" Lillian announced.

Backstage..

"Ladies and Gentlemen please help me welcome Chyna!" Renee announced.

Chyna stood next to Renee and wasn't smiling. Her ribs were still wrapped up and her right arm was bandaged up.

"Chyna tonight you're going to be inside a steel cage with Stephanie McMahon for the WWE Womens Championship, what are your thoughts!" Renee asked her.

"Renee tonight Stephanie is going to wish she never made this match! If she thinks for one minute that a steel chair is gonna soften me up then she's dumber than she looks. Because tonight I'm going to make Stephanie's life a living hell and I will become Women's Champion, I will destroy Stephanie's dream and end her permanently." Chyna told Renee as she walked off.

"Wow those were some harsh words from Chyna, I just hope Stephanie knows what she's doing." King told JR.

"That match is later tonight folks but right now we have the Intercontinental Title match and it's next!" JR told the fans at home.

Both men were in the ring as the bell rung they locked up, Kevin got the first punch in and continued punching him into the corner. Once Miz was down, Kevin went to the opposite corner and went for the roll up cannon ball, but Miz with all his energy moved out of the way. While Kevin was down, Miz went for the figure four lock and within seconds Kevin tapped out.

"Here is your winner and still Intercontinental Champion The Miz!" Lillian announced.

Miz left the ring before Kevin could get up who was not very happy!

"The fued between these two men definitely isn't over!" King told JR.

"Well ladies and gentlemen the match up next will make history, it will be a slobber knocker and it for the WWE Women's Championship inside a steel cage between Stephanie McMahon and Chyna! Folks that match is next!" JR told the fans.

"I can't wait JR!" King told him excited.

Find out what happens next!

Who is Seth fighting for his title?

Will Stephanie retain her title or will Chyna destroy her dream of being champion and take the title from her?


	16. Chapter 16

The Revolution

Chapter 16

No Mercy Part 2

Everyone was ready for one of the main events as the steel cage came down over the ring.

Some of the superstars were watching from backstage. This match was going to make history, because it was the first time the Women's title will be defended inside a steel cage.

"Ladies and Gentleman the following match is scheduled a steel cage match for the WWE Women's Championship introducing first the challenger from Los Angeles, California Chyna!" Lillian announced.

Chyna came down the ramp ready for a fight as her music played, she ignored the fans booing her and looked up at the cage and smiled. She stepped inside the ring sore ribs and a bandaged arm, and admired her surroundings as she waited for Stephanie.

"Her opponent from Greenwich, Connecticut she is the WWE Women's Champion Stephanie McMahon!" Lillian announced as the crowd went crazy when her music started.

Stephanie came to the stage and did her pose as the pyros went off with the title over her shoulder and walked down the ramp giving the fans a high five she looked up at the cage and stepped inside holding her title up high as the fans cheered.

She gave the title to the referee, as he held high above for the fans to see and told the ladies good luck each, he rang the bell and the ladies locked up.

Chyna took the first shot and threw a few punches at Stephanie into the corner. Then she grabbed Steph by the hair and threw her into the cage back first.

Stephanie landed on the mat holding her back but got back up fighting, Chyna smiled and grabbed her again throwing her into the opposite side of the cage. Stephanie started to wince in pain as Chyna being a little to arrogant took her eyes off her opponent showing off to the crowd and Stephanie got back up used a back breaker on Chyna.

Now Stephanie had the upper hand as she dragged Chyna on the outside of the ropes and bounced her head off the cage several times and then let go as Chyna fell to the mat. As she was down Stephanie grabbed her by the hair and threw Chyna into each side of the cage.

"Wow these ladies are tough to be going though this pain!" JR told King.

As Chyna laid motionless, Stephanie climbed the top of the cage.

"Is going to escape?" King asked.

Steph sat at the top and smiled, as she held onto the lines that held the cage. She did something no one saw coming, she did a shooting star press from the top of the cage.

"Oh My God!" King spoke softly.

She landed the move perfectly onto Chyna and went for the pin.

"1, 2, 3!" The referee counted as he raised Stephanie's hand in the air. He checked on Chyna as well who was barely moving.

"That was amazing and the fans loved that!" JR told King.

"JR these ladies just proved that they can handle a cage just like the guys congratulations ladies you both just made history especially with that shooting star press of the top of the cage by Stephanie. That was incredible, if you ask me that was the main event. I don't how Seth and his opponent is going to top that." King told JR.

As Stephanie got to the top of the ramp she was attacked from behind and thrown off the stage through a table.

The attacker stood at the top of the ramp and stared down at the title beside her feet and picked it up.

Referees, superstars and Hunter came out to check on Stephanie. They called for a trainer as Stephanie wasn't moving.

"Oh my ladies and gentlemen Stephanie is getting some help right now and will we keep you updated as the trainers take care of her. King whoever did this is gonna pay big time." JR told him.

The last match was the WWE Championship match.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Championship 3!'!÷× -""introducing first from Davenport, Iowa Seth Rollins!" Lillian announced.

Seth came out to the ring and waited for his opponent!

Who is Seth's opponent?

Who attacked Stephanie after her match?


	17. Chapter 17

The Revolution

Sorry this chapter is a little short but it was the last match for the pay per view No Mercy

So here is the championship match

Chapter 17

The Ending

"Who is Seth Rollin's opponent?" King asked.

Before anybody could answer him, Stone Cold Steve Austin's music hit. The crowd went insane as he walked down the ramp and entered the ring throwing up his signature middle finger to the crowd and grabbed a microphone.

"Now before you speak kid, I just want to tell you that I'm not your opponent but the guy you're about to face is someone the people have been waiting for. Ladies and Gentlemen Seth Rollins opponent for the WWE championship is AJ Styles!" He announced.

The crowd went crazier then usual as AJ music started and came to the stage and did his pose as the pyros went off. He walked down the ramp.

As the match started both men locked up, Seth started throwing right punches at AJ, but dodged all of them and threw Seth into the corner of the ring, punching him in the process like a mixed martial artist and started to kick him down into the corner ropes.

AJ pulled back thinking he had Seth exactly where he wanted him, but taking his eyes off his opponent for one second cost him as Seth came towards him with a massive clothesline. While AJ was down Seth took the opportunity to recover from the beating he took earlier in the match.

As AJ got up Seth started punching him into the corner and kicking him until the referee pulled him off. As the referee pulled Seth off, AJ ran towards him and knocked him over the top rope using a massive clothesline.

Seth landed on the floor hard as he wasn't moving and the ref started counting. Seth got up and made it back in the ring at 7, taking AJ down in the process. He then went for a DDT and then as AJ tried to get up he used the curb stomp and went for the pin.

"1,2,3!" The referee counted as he raised Seth's hand in the air.

"Wow what a match that was! That's it for tonight folks we hope to have an update on Stephanie tomorrow on Monday Night Raw! We'll see you tomorrow goodnight everybody!" JR told everyone at home.

What will happen next?

Who attacked Stephanie?

Is it another old enemy that Stephanie knows?

Find out in the next chapter of The Revolution!


	18. Chapter 18

The Revolution

Chapter 18

The battle has begun

Orlando, Florida

"Hello ladies and Gentlemen and welcome to Monday Night Raw we are live from Orlando, Florida and we have a great show for you tonight." King told the people at home.

"Thats right king and we'll have an update on Stephanie later tonight from AJ who is here tonight. We also have Seth Rollins here and he is gonna address the fans about his great match last night against AJ Styles and who will he defend his title against next." JR asked.

"We'll have the answer to that later! Right now we're starting the show with John Cena and he doesn't look happy!" King told Jr.

John walked down to the ring, grabbing a microphone in the process stepping between the ropes he started to speak.

"Now I bet all of you are wondering why I am here? Well I will tell you! You see someone that all of you know has a dark secret and he's trying to hide it from you all. Kane the big red machine is a fake! He has the biggest darkest secret and he has hidden it from you for way to long and if he doesn't want to tell you what it is then I..." John was cut off by Kane's theme music.

"Cena don't do this I'm begging you! Please don't do this!" He pleaded.

John just gave an evil smile, "Oh Kane it's to late because the secret is out and he'll be here tonight, so prepare yourself for a nightmare because he's coming for you tonight!" John told him as he dropped the microphone laughing leaving the ring and walked right pass Kane who had a confused look on his face.

"Wow what just happened?" King asked.

"I don't know King but I'm sure whoever John is talking about is coming and it don't look good for Kane!" JR told him.

Backstage...

In the women's locker room, AJ was pacing as she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey AJ you ready for our match tonight against Natalya and Chyna?" Paige asked her.

"Yeah I'm ready!" AJ told her a little upset.

"Hey what's wrong any word on Stephanie yet?" She asked her.

"Yeah I just got off the phone with her, she's pissed about whoever attacked her and she's not here to find the punk who did it. But I promise when she gets back we're gonna find out who did this and when we do they will pay, but right now let's take our anger out on Chyna and Natayla.

Back to ringside..

"Wow AJ is not happy about what happened to Stephanie last night!" King told the crowd.

"I know King, we were told earlier tonight that Stephanie suffered some broken ribs and a sprained ankle. She won't be here tonight but when she does come back, she's coming for revenge." JR told him.

The next match was Kane vs Chris Jericho

Both men came to the ring and waited for the bell to ring. As the referee rung for the bell, they locked up. Kane took the first punch until the lights went out. Chris was confused as he tried to get Kane's attention but it was to late, there was a strange fog over the entrance ramp and then the music started playing.

"Oh my god is that who I think it is King?" JR asked as the fans got quiet.

As a tall man started walking towards the ring followed by a shrieking voice.

"Hello Kane your brother is here for you! The undertaker is here my son!" He told him as the crowd went crazy.

"Oh my go it's the undertaker and Paul Bearer and they're coming for Kane!" JR spoke in panic.

Kane had no where to run as Undertaker entered the ring stood face to face with his little brother. Kane tried to take a punch but received A chokeslam instead, he laid motionless as undertaker stood over him doing his signature Undertaker look.

Later on...

It was time for the main event Paige and AJ vs Natayla and Chyna.

"This match is gonna be a slobber knocker King." JR told him.

Natayla and Chyna made their way down to the ring first and Chyna had microphone in her and an evil smile on her face.

"Now I know all of you are worried about your little women's champion, well I'm here to tell that whoever attacked her last night thank you, because if she was here tonight then I would've finished her tonight, but right now I just want to take my frustration out on her little friend AJ so I can take her out..."

Chyna was cut off as AJ's music started playing and her and Paige ran to the ring. The referee kept them apart until the bell rung. AJ wasted no time as she started to throw punches at Chyna.

Chyna hit the mat as AJ got on top and continued punching, then she pulled Chyna to her corner and tagged Paige in the match. Paige grabbed Chyna by the hair and put her in a great head lock.

The referee asked Chyna if she wanted to give as she was started to fade out but she shook her head as she used all her strength and picked Paige up dropping her into a side suplex.

Paige hit the mat hard grabbing her back she reached for AJ but before she could get a tag the lights went out.

"What just happened?" JR asked.

"I don't know but it can't be good!" King told him.

As the lights came on, the crowd couldn't believe who was inside the ring.

"Oh my god it's Karma! What the hell is she doing here?" JR asked.

"I don't know but she's attacking everyone in the ring including Natayla and Chyna, but why is she and what does she want?" King asked.

As everyone sat in shock at the carnage inside the ring only one could wonder if Karma was the one who attacked Stephanie at No Mercy.

Karma gave a evil grin as she grabbed a microphone from Lillian Garcia and spoke, "Stephanie I'm coming for your title and I will end you for good!" She spoke softly with an evil laugh she looked back at the damage and to make sure Stephanie got her message, she picked AJ up and gave her a power bomb, leaving a motionless AJ on the mat. Karma left laughing as she walked up the ramp.

What will happen next?

Will Stephanie answer Karma's threat?


	19. Chapter 19

The Revolution

Chapter 19

Another enemy returns

"Hello everyone and welcome to Monday Night Raw we are live from Chicago, Illinois and we have a great show for you tonight!" JR told the crowd.

"That's right JR and tonight we will hear from Karma and why she is here in the WWE! But right now we're kicking the show off with Chris Jericho vs Kevin Owens." King told him.

Both men entered the ring, as the bell rung they locked up Kevin getting control early in the match went for a headlock. Chris countered it into a suplex and then went for the walls of Jericho early.

Kevin held on as long as he could but right as he was about to tap out a mysterious man in a black hoodie came from the crowd and attacked both Chris and Kevin with a huge boot to the face and gave both a power bomb and left the ring.

"Who the hell was that?" JR asked King.

"I don't know JR the referees and medical team are out here to make sure Kevin and Chris are okay." King told him as Chris and Kevin got help to the back.

...

Later in the show..

"Karma is up next and she's going to explain her attack on the women from last week!" King told the crowd.

Karma's music hit as she came out to the ring and she had someone with her with a red bandana covering her face grabbed a microphone and entered the ring.

"Hello I know you all want an explanation on what happened last week! Well let me tell you it all started when Stephanie McMahon became your Women's Champion at Summer Slam. Now what happened at No Mercy was clearly a message to your precious champion then if she wants a real challenge then I'm standing right here but I guess she can't make it because she just doesn't have...

Karma was cut off by the camera guy going to the parking lot.

"Hey there's a limo pulling up who is that? Can it be no way?" King was cut off as Stephanie stepped out of the limo and she wasn't happy.

"Oh my god its Stephanie! She's here! She's back and she's coming the ring right now!" JR said with excitement.

The crowd went crazy as Stephanie came running down the ramp and slid into the ring coming face to face with Karma who was twice her size.

Stephanie had a microphone in her hand as she began to speak, "Now I believe the saying goes the bigger they are the harder they fall. But in your case I'll just kick your ass." Stephanie told her upset as she dropped the microphone.

Karma started to smile, "Oh you are just adorable, you actually think there is a chance you can beat me? Because from where I'm standing you can barely reach my shoulder. If you try me I will end your career before it even takes off. Now I suggest you lower the tone in your voice and step back before you hurt yourself princess." Karma told her smiling.

"I really don't care what you think because I would kick your ass no matter what and your sidekick over here as well but all I want to know is if you were the jackass who attacked me last week after my steel cage match with Chyna at No Mercy!" Stephanie asked her.

Karma smiled again and then laughed, "Oh Stephanie I didn't attack you last week but I know who did!" She spoke softly with an evil laugh.

As she left the ring Stephanie was confused as her back was turned, she forgot about the other person that was in the ring. The women with the red bandana on attacked Stephanie from behind and started punching her to the mat.

She eventually got up and threw Stephanie into the corner and full speed at her with a high elbow to the face. Stephanie hit the mat and the woman went for a power bomb. Somehow Stephanie got up using the ropes and caught the woman off guard delivering a beautiful dropkick.

Then as Stephanie went for the shooting star press she was stopped in her tracks as Karma came back and knocked Stephanie off the top rope and she hit the floor.

As the other woman got up she wasn't smiling as she grabbed a motionless Stephanie and threw her back into the ring grabbing a microphone.

"You want to know who attacked you last week Steph. It was me and I'm coming for that title. The best part is no one can stop me and if they try they'll have to go through the toughest woman this business has ever seen Karma." She told her as she threw the microphone down and took off the bandana.

The crowd sat in shock, "Oh my god King it's Sable!" JR yelled.

"Surprise Stephanie I'm back and I will be your worse nightmare!" She told her as they tried to do more damage to Stephanie. AJ, Naomi, and Paige came out running to the ring to stop them.

As they came to the aid of Stephanie, Karma and Sable left smiling proud of what they had done.

What will happen next?

Will Stephanie get revenge?

Did anyone think Sable was the attacker or Karma?

Will Kane face his brother?


	20. Chapter 20

The Revolution

Chapter 20

This is war

"Hello everyone and welcome to Monday Night Raw we are live from Detroit, Michigan and tonight we have a great show for you tonight!" JR told the crowd.

"That's right JR Stephanie is here tonight and she's got some words for Sable! We also have Kevin Owens and Chris Jericho who wants to confront their attacker from last week. But right now we're starting the night off with a great tag team match between The Dudley Boyz and The Hardy boyz." King told him.

The Dude Boyz came to the ring first in usual fashion as the crowd was already screaming for the tables. The Hardy Boyz came out and entered the ring.

The fans were split down the middle as half was cheering for the Dudley Boyz and the other half was cheering for the Hardys.

As the bell rung Devon and Matt started the match off as Devon started throwing enough punches to get Matt into the corner and made a quick tag to Bubba.

Bubba started working on Matt until he started to fight back and gave a drop kick to Bubba and then tagged his brother in.

As the match came to an end, The Dudley Boyz ended the match with a 3D and Devon went for the pin.

"Wow what a match!" JR spoke with excitement.

"Here are your winners the Dudley Boyz!" Lillian announced to the fans.

Meanwhile backstage with Renee Young

"Ladies and Gentlemen please help me welcome back your Women's Champion Stephanie McMahon!" She said excitedly.

Stephanie stood beside her with an upset look on her face, she had bruised ribs, a banged up elbow and a sore neck.

"Stephanie after the attacks from Sable and Karma last week how do you feel right now?" Renee asked her.

"Well Renee the fact that I was attacked by a insecure pathetic excuse for a woman Sable. All I can say is that no matter what she does or Karma does or anyone does I will still be the women's champion and I will fight until I am no longer breathing to keep this title around my waist." Stephanie told her.

Suddenly Sable walked up behind her, "Oh really is that a challenge princess?" Sable asked her with an evil smile.

"No you arrogant little prick! That's a damn threat!" Stephanie told her stepping towards her face.

"Relax Steph I don't want to start any trouble besides you should be very careful who you step up to because I just might have to push you back down to your level where you belong!" Sable told her smiling.

Stephanie didn't hold back as she charged at Sable and speared her to the floor throwing punches left and right. The referees came and tried to pull them apart but Stephanie pushed them off and attacked Sable again punching her in the face until AJ and Naomi finally pulled Stephanie off, but the damage was already done.

Sable was busted open and had a bloody nose to go with it. Stephanie was proud of what she had done as she watched the trainers attend to Sable. Karma walked up and saw her friend and mentor laid out on the floor and looked over at Stephanie with a angry look.

"I guess I just made my point now didn't I? Now ask Sable who's the toughest woman is?" Stephanie told her as she walked away.

Karma just started yelling, "You'll pay for this McMahon!" She yelled as the security held her back from getting to Stephanie. As the camera went back to ringside.

"Wow that was incredible! I know Sable is gonna want payback after that even though she deserved what happen since she brutally attacked Stephanie last week. Well folks up next is Dolph Ziggler vs Roman Reigns.

Roman made his entrance to the ring and did his signature pose on the ropes. Then Dolph came out and did his pose before walking down the ramp.

As the bell rung the two men locked up and Roman had the upper hand as he was throwing some punches as Dolph was on the mat Roman went to the opposite corner and got ready for the spear a little early as Dolph slowly got up, Roman ran towards him but was stopped with a great counter of a super kick by Dolph.

Dolph went for the pin but Roman kicked out at two. So Dolph got up and gave Roman a clothesline and as Roman tried to recover Dolph went for another super kick and went for the pin this time getting a three count.

"Here is your winner Dolph Ziggler!" Lillian announced.

As Dolph celebrated going backstage, there was someone in the ring with Roman holding a steel chair.

"Oh my god who the hell is that?" JR asked.

Roman saw the guy and got up but before he could defend himself he was attacked with the steel chair. Then the guy hit him in the back several times, then the ribs, the legs and then to add even more damage as Roman tried his best to get up using the ropes, the guy hit him in the head busting him open.

The referees and security finally came out to stop this mysterious guy but the damage was already done. Roman wasn't moving, and this mysterious guy had attacked another superstar and disappeared.

"What the hell is going on with these attacks and why are they happening to our superstars. First Chris Jericho and Kevin Owens last week and now Roman Reigns!" JR asked confused.

"I don't know JR but while the trainers attend to Roman, up next is Kevin Owens and it's gonna be very interesting to hear what he's going to say considering that Roman was just attacked by the same guy that attacked him and Chris last week.

Kevin's music started playing and he came down to the ring upset. He grabbed a microphone and entered the ring, "Now I demand this mysterious character that's been attacking everyone come to this ring right now!" He yelled.

There was silence for a moment then a strange fog came over the ramp and voice spoke.

"Kevin you will soon learn who I am in due time, but until then you and the others will suffer for your sins. Don't worry I will reveal myself at Unforgiven in one week." He told him laughing.

Kevin was more furious then before as he left the ring looking for Chris Jericho.

The night ended with the main event Seth Rollins vs Kurt Angle.

Both men entered the ring and locked up as the bell rung. Kurt had the advantage as did his signature german suplexes. As Seth was trying to recover, Kurt didn't hesitate as he went for the ankle lock early on in the match. Seth tried to hold on but he couldn't take the pain.

He tapped out forcing Kurt to let go, but Kurt wouldn't let up and some referees had to come out and force him to let go. When he finally let go Seth was in pain holding his ankle. The trainers came to check him out but the damage had been done. Seth had a broken ankle.

What will happen next?

Was Kurt sending a message?


	21. Chapter 21

The Revolution

Chapter 21

Your worst nightmare

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen and welcome to Monday Night Raw! We are live from San Francisco, California. Tonight's show is gonna be great because we just found out earlier tonight after what happened last week Stephanie will fight Sable for the Women's Championship at Unforgiven this Sunday. Also Kane will finally face his brother the undertaker tonight." JR told the fans.

The first match was Kurt Angle vs Dolph Ziggler. The match lasted about ten minutes until Dolph tapped out to the ankle lock.

...

Later that night...

"Well folks up next Kane and his brother The Undertaker come face to face in that very ring before Unforgiven and their up next." JR told the fans.

Kane came to the ring first and grabbed a microphone, "Brother I don't want to fight you anymore, what happened between us is over! There's no need for this match so I just want to tell you that..." Kane was interrupted as his brother's music started playing.

"Well folks here comes the Undertaker and he's not happy!" King told the fans.

"Is he ever happy King?" JR asked with sarcasm.

As the Undertaker walked down the ramp, the fans were in complete silence as he entered the ring and took off his hat. He grabbed a microphone and began to speak.

"Kane I am here for one reason and that is to destroy you once and for all. Everything you have done I have forgiven you, but this time I can't you must pay for your sins little brother. So at Unforgiven we will fight for ultimate supremacy and I will prove why I am the more dominant brother and kill the big red demon. At Unforgiven we will fight until the finish in a buried alive match!" He spoke.

"Wow we haven't seen one of those matches in a long time! This is going to be an interesting match this Sunday." JR told King.

"I know JR and I can't wait this may be the last time we see one of these men and I can't wait!" King told him.

Later in the night

"Ladies and Gentlemen please help me welcome Sable!" Lillian announced.

Sable came to the ring as the fans booed. She entered the ring grabbing a microphone and she wasn't happy. She a had black eye and some bandaged ribs after the beating she took from Stephanie last week.

"Last week I was assaulted by your Women's Champion Stephanie McMahon!" Sable told the fans. They started cheering and yelling, "Bashful, Bashful, Bashful!"

"Shut up while I'm talking! As I was saying last week I was assaulted by Stephanie McMahon backstage. Then I hear that I have a title match this Sunday at Unforgiven! Well unfortunately I have some bad news, you see because of my bruised ribs I'm not eligible to compete, but someone else is. So my replacement for this Sunday is my close and personal friend the 7 foot tall destructive Karma!" She announced.

Sable started laughing, "I see you all have gotten quiet! Well to give you a little preview of what's to come this Sunday, I have a little gift for Stephanie. Karma why don't you come on down and show these fans our gift for their Women's Champion!" She told her smiling.

"What is Sable up to?" JR asked.

Before anyone could answer his question, Karma came out and she was dragging something or someone.

"What the hell is Karma dragging down this ramp... oh my god it's AJ Lee! She got AJ, what are they about to do to her?" JR asked.

"Come on Karma don't keep these fans waiting." Sable told Karma as she entered the ring.

Karma stepped into the ring with a motionless AJ Lee and gave her to Sable.

"Stephanie McMahon if you are watching this, then you better take notes because this Sunday this will happen to you once you step into the ring with Karma!" Sable yelled as she threw AJ into Karma and Karma gave her a power slam. Then lifted her up holding her arms with AJ back towards her. You could hear AJ screaming in pain.

At this point Stephanie came out to stop Karma, but Sable stopped her.

"Wait right there Stephanie, if you come any closer Karma will injure your friend more then she already has." Sable told her.

Stephanie hesitated at first but thinking hard she knew she had to get AJ away from Sable and Karma. So she took a few steps back.

"What is Stephanie doing, she's not gonna leave AJ out here is she?" JR asked.

Thinking hard Stephanie ran back towards the ring and attacked Sable throwing as many punches as she could. Then once Sable was down, she attacked Karma who eventually let AJ go who was crying in pain. Karma smiled as she saw the damage she had done.

"Folks after what just happened, I don't know if Stephanie will survive Karma after what she just did to AJ Lee, but I do know Stephanie will avenge her best friend AJ this Sunday at Unforgiven. Well that's it for tonight see you all this Sunday in Toronto, good night everybody!" Jr told the fans.

Other matches for tonight..

John Cena beat Zach Ryder by submission.

Triple H beat Kurt Angle

Chris Jericho and Kevin Owens beat Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose

What will happen at Unforgiven?


	22. Chapter 22

The Revolution

Chapter 22

Unforgiven

Part One

The following matches are as follow..

The Hardy Boyz vs The Usos for the tag team titles

The Miz vs Alberto Del Rio

Rematch for the Intercontinental Title

Dolph Ziggler vs John Cena for the United States Title

Kane vs Undertaker in a buried alive match

Seth Rollins vs Kurt Angle for the WWE Championship

Stephanie McMahon vs Karma for the Women's Championship

"Good Evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Unforgiven we are live and at a sold out crowd in Toronto and we have a great show for you tonight!" King told the fans.

"That's right King and we're starting tonight with the Intercontinental Title match between The Miz and Alberto Del Rio.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Intercontinental Championship introducing first the challenger Alberto Del Rio!" Lillian announced.

The fans booed as Alberto came down the ramp to his music. He entered the ring as he awaited for his opponent.

"His opponent from Hollywood, California he is the Intercontinental Champion The Miz." Lillian announced as she stepped out of the ring.

Miz made his entrance as he gave high five to the fans coming down the ramp. He stepped inside the ring eyeing his opponent as the referee took the title and held it up high.

As he rung for the bell the fans got silent as the two men in the ring just stared each other down. Then they locked up Alberto took over most of the match handling Miz, but it took one time and Alberto let his guard down giving Miz the advantage and he gave a drop kick to Alberto knocking him over the top rope.

The referee starting counting and as he got to eight Alberto made it back inside the ring. Miz saw that Alberto could barely stand and went for a back breaker and then the figure four forcing Alberto to tap out regaining his title.

"Here is your winner and still Intercontinental Champion The Miz!" Lillian announced.

As the fans cheered, the camera went backstage with Renee Young.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please help me welcome your Women's Champion Stephanie McMahon!" She announced as Stephanie stood beside her.

"Stephanie last week Karma and Sable sent a disturbing message to you by attacking AJ Lee how does that make you feel?" She asked.

"Renee I'll tell you this Karma thinks that I'll be weak and helpless in that ring with her. She attacked my best friend AJ for no reason. Now I spoke to AJ and her doctor who told me that she has some broken ribs and a bruised shoulder but she recover quickly as long as she rest. Tonight she's not able to be here but I know she'll be watching at home. So tonight AJ this is for you I will get revenge for the both of us and make you proud because.." before Stephanie could finish she was attacked by Sable from behind.

She threw Stephanie into the wall and then started throwing punches. Sable got up proud of the damage she done but noticed Stephanie was still moving so she grabbed a steel chair and hit Stephanie in the back several times. Sable wanted to do more damage but finally the referees and security came to pull Sable off. The damage was done Stephanie was holding her back in pain and as she tried to get up, Karma attacked her with a clothesline knocking Stephanie back down to the floor.

Before Karma left she whispered in Stephanie's ear, "I'm taking that title from you tonight and I'm gonna end your career in the process so you can join your friend AJ on the shelf together." She laughed walking away.

The trainers helped Stephanie who was in a lot of pain and holding her back.

"While King I don't know if Stephanie will be able to survive this match against Karma tonight." JR told him concerned.

"I know JR after what we just witnessed, I just hope that Steph won't go through with this match and live to see another day but you know those McMahon's are stubborn." King told him.

The next match was The Hardy Boyz vs The Usos for the tag team titles.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Tag Team Championship!" Lillian announced.

Both teams made their respective entrances and stepped into the ring. The referee held the titles in the air and rung for the bell, Jey and Matt started the match as they locked up Matt had the advantage early in the match.

He had Jey in a great headlock, as the fans cheered for Jey after several tries he reversed the headlock into a suplex. As Jey recovered he tagged his brother in, and Jimmy clothesline Matt before he could tag in Jeff.

The match went back and forth for awhile until Jey ended it with a Samoan splash for the win by pinning Matt Hardy.

"Here are your winners and still your WWE Tag Team Champions The USO'S!" Lillian announced.

"That was a great match! Now we're gonna take you backstage with Renee Young to see how Stephanie is doing after that brutal attack from Sable and Karma!" JR told the fans.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I'm standing at the trainer's room hoping to get an update on Stephanie!" Renee told the fans.

A few minutes later Hunter came out, "Hunter how is your wife doing right now?" Renee asked him.

"Renee the trainers say that Stephanie will be able to defend her title tonight but she will be sore if she does. She has some bruised ribs, and shouldn't compete tonight but you know my wife she can be very stubborn." He told her.

"Yeah but do you think she should compete tonight?" Renee asked him.

Hunter smiled, "Renee I'll answer that question after she retains her title and defeat the one known as Karma!" Hunter told her going back in the trainer's room.

"There you have it we will still have our women's title match later tonight!" Renee told the fans smiling.

"Wow I sure hope Stephanie knows what she's doing going through with this match later tonight but right now it's time for the United States Title Match between Dolph Ziggler and John Cena." King told the fans.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the United States Championship! Introducing first the challenger John Cena!" Lillian announced.

John came down to the ring with an evil smirk on his face, as the fans booed he stepped into the ring and waited for his opponent.

"His opponent he is the United States Champion Dolph Ziggler!" Lillian announced as she stepped out of the ring Dolph made his entrance. He came down the ramp, high fiving the fans before entering the ring he made eye contact with John Cena.

This was the man who the fans use to love, who little kids looked up to now he's a evil soul that nobody likes and Dolph was defending his title against this man.

Dolph stepped into the ring and kept his eye on John as he handed his title to the referee and he held it in the air. The referee rung for the bell and the two men locked up.

John took the advantage as he threw Dolph into the corner and started throwing punches. Dolph blocked as long as he could, but hold on much longer as John let up smiled and clothesline Dolph over the top rope.

Dolph hit the floor holding his right arm in the process. John saw this and grabbed Dolph before the referee could start counting and threw Dolph back in the ring going for the pin, but Dolph kicked out at two.

John got frustrated and put Dolph into a head lock. After several tries, Dolph countered into a side suplex and as John got up, Dolph went for the super kick. He pinned John but somehow John reversed the pin rolling Dolph up and grabbing the tights got the three count.

"Oh my god you gotta be kidding me! John won by pulling the tights! That jerk is the United States Champion!" JR yelled upset.

"Here is your winner and new United States Champion John Cena!" Lillian announced as the referee raised John's hand in the air. Dolph saw what happened and couldn't believe it, John grabbed the title and left the ring heading up the ramp backstage.

As Dolph watched in horror he didn't realize that someone was behind him.

"Oh my god it's that mysterious guy again! He just attacked Dolph who is this guy?" JR asked as the guy left the ring he smiled and nodded satisfied with what he done.

What will happen next?

Can Stephanie keep her title and will she survive Karma after that attack from Sable?

Will Kane face his fear and defeat his brother?

Can Seth outlast the Olympic hero Kurt Angle and keep his title?

Find out in part two of Unforgiven!


	23. Chapter 23

The Revolution

Chapter 23

Here's an update on the pay per view The Usos are still tag team champions. The Miz is still Intercontinental Champion and John Cena defeated Dolph Ziggler becoming the new United States Champion.

Now it's time for Kane vs his brother The Undertaker in a Buried Alive Match, a match that hasn't happen in a long time until tonight!

Unforgiven

Part Two

The Main Event Part One

"Okay ladies and gentlemen the next match is not for the fate of heart it is a buried alive match between Kane and The Undertaker and that match is next!" King announced to the fans.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is a buried alive match, where in order to win you must throw your opponent into the hole and shovel dirt on top of them." Lillian announced.

"Introducing first the big red machine Kane!" She announced as Kane's music started playing he came down the ramp slowly admiring the hole that he will have to throw his brother in just to win this match.

"His opponent from death valley The Undertaker!" Lillian announced as she left the ring. The undertaker came down the ramp followed by Paul Bearer and also admired his brother's burial site.

He stepped into the ring and made eye contact with his brother as he took his hat off. The referee rung for the bell and the match began. Kane started to throw punches at his brother, but undertaker blocked all of them and started to throw some punches himself and then clothesline his brother over the top rope.

The fans stood to their feet to see what else these two men could do to each other before one threw the other in the hole and buried them alive. Kane managed to grab a chair and hit undertaker in the back five times, enough times to the fact that his brother wasn't moving.

Kane pulled his brother up by his hair hoping to end this match early and dragged him towards the burial site, but before he could throw him inside Paul Bearer came from behind and hit Kane in the back with a steel pipe.

This gave Undertaker enough time to get some strength and choke slammed his brother into the hole and started throwing dirt on top of him, but before he could finish Paul Bearer hit Undertaker from behind with the steel pipe knocking him out as he fell I to the hole with Kane. Paul then grabbed the shovel and threw the dirt on top of both men ending a very controversial match in the process.

As everyone sat confused after what had just transpired, the Women's Title Match between Karma and the champion Stephanie McMahon was next!

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship introducing first the challenger standing at 7ft tall Karma!" Lillian announced.

Karma came down the ramp followed by Sable and they both were smiling big. As they entered the ring Karma waited patiently for her opponent.

"Now wait a minute King! Stephanie won't a have a chance at a fair match with that evil Sable at ring side!" JR told King upset.

Backstage...

The camera pointed at the trainer's room, no one spoke until the door opened and Stephanie came out bandaged up ribs and shoulder holding her title was walking towards the ring and she was ready for a fight.

"Her opponent from Greenwich, Connecticut she is the WWE Women's Champion Stephanie McMahon!" Lillian announced leaving the ring.

Stephanie came out bruised and beaten but she didn't care, holding the title above her head she put the title over her shoulder and walked down the ramp hearing her fans cheering she had all the confidence in the world. She made eye contact with Karma and Sable as she stepped into the ring.

The referee took the title and showed it to both women and held the title in the air for the fans to see.

"That title is what this is all about King?" JR told him as the referee rung for the bell and the two women locked up.

Karma took the advantage punching Stephanie in her bruised ribs. Stephanie tried blocking but it wasn't helping, Karma then turned her around towards the rope and elbowed Steph in the back several times until she hit the mat.

Stephanie laid on the mat trying to get back up as the referee started counting. Steph got back to her feet using the ropes on five. Holding her fist up, she showed no fear as she was not holding back. Karma smiled as she came running towards Stephanie, Stephanie stepped to the side pulling the ropes as Karma flipped over the top rope landing on the floor.

"Wow what a move and the referee is counting King!" JR told him excited.

Karma got up holding her head and got back in the ring at seven chasing Stephanie out of the ring. Karma chased her around the ring, grabbing her by the hair Karma tried to throw Steph into the steel steps but Stephanie reversed it and threw Karma instead into the steel steps shoulder first. Karma hit the floor hard holding her left shoulder, as the referee started counting again.

This time Karma got back in the ring at eight. Stephanie smiled as she saw a bulls eye on Karma shoulder, she grabbed her by the arm and twisted it around Karma screamed in pain.

The referee started to count and Stephanie let go on three. As Karma was trying to get feeling back in her arm, Stephanie went for the top rope.

"Well folks you know what this means Stephanie is going for her signature move the shooting star press, she got to the top rope but forgot about Sable as she pushed Stephanie off the top rope and she landed outside the ring on the floor.

"Oh my god that damn Sable attacked Stephanie again and she's not moving!" JR told King.

As Stephanie tried to move the fans were cheering for her.

"Stephanie! Stephanie! Stephanie!" The fans cheered.

Somehow Stephanie got to her feet and made it back into the ring at nine. Karma saw the pain on Stephanie's face and went for a suplex but Stephanie with all her strength countered it into a superkick. Then super kicked Sable who was standing on the ring apron and went for the top rope. This time she landed the shooting star press and pinned Karma for the win.

"1, 2, 3!" The referee counted as he raised Stephanie's hand in the air.

The fans cheered as Stephanie grabbed her title and left the ring surviving Karma tonight. She was in for hell on Monday the next night and she knew this battle wasn't over but she was ready for whatever Karma or Sable threw at her.

"Wow what a match! Stephanie just defeated Karma what a night and we still have one more match King!" JR told him excited.

"I know JR and I can't wait but it's gonna be hard to beat that match. That was one hell of a main event and next is the WWE Championship Match with Seth Rollins and Kurt Angle!" King told him and the fans.

The second main event is next!

Can Seth survive with an injured ankle against Kurt Angle!

Find out in Unforgiven Part Three The Main Event!


	24. Chapter 24

The Revolution

Chapter 24

Unforgiven

The Main Event Part 2

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Championship! Introducing first from Pittsburg, PA he is the only Olympic gold medalist in WWE history Kurt Angle!" Lillian announced as Kurt came down the ramp I usual fashion. The fans chanted you suck along with his theme music.

Kurt stepped into the ring smiling as he waited for his opponent.

"His opponent from Davenport, Iowa he is the wwe champion Seth Rollins!", Lillian announced as she stepped out of the ring. Seth came down the ramp with the title around his waist, he stood at the top of the ramp as his pyros went off and gave the fans a high five coming down the ramp.

He stepped into the ring and stared his opponent down. The referee took the title and held it up in the air.

Seth knew he had a target on his ankle but he wasn't gonna let that stop him from having a great match hurt or not.

As the referee rung for the bell the two men locked up and Kurt went for Seth's ankle, Seth screamed in pain as Kurt stomped on his ankle.

Seth grabbed his ankle in pain as the referee pulled Kurt off of him. Kurt started to smile as he saw Seth wince in pain hopping to the corner of the ring.

Kurt ran towards him but Seth ducked as he flipped Kurt over the top rope. Kurt landed on the floor outside the ring, this gave Seth enough time to get feeling in his ankle.

The referee started counting as Kurt got to his feet and back in the ring at six. Seth saw a opportunity grabbing Kurt and went for a suplex.

As Kurt laid on the mat, Seth went to the top rope and landed a frog splash perfectly on top of Kurt.

He went for the pin but Kurt kicked out at two. So as Kurt was still trying to get up, Seth sent for the curb stomp and then the pin.

"1, 2, 3!" The referee counted. The referee raised Seth's hand in the air as the crowd cheered.

Seth was on one leg, as he held on to his title Kurt attacked him from behind. He grabbed Seth's ankle and applied the ankle lock. Seth screamed in pain until ...

Someone came running down the ramp, the fans went crazy! "Oh my God it's Dean Ambrose! " JR yelled.

Dean ran down the ramp to the ring and attacked Kurt. Seth used the rope to get up in pain but he was able to get to his feet. He made eye contact with Dean and nodded as they shook hands and left the ring.

"Wow ladies and gentleman I can't believe what just happened. Dean just saved Seth from Kurt Angle. What will happen tomorrow on Monday Night Raw!" JR asked.

Meanwhile the camera goes backstage...

Stephanie was seen getting into her limo. Karma was standing in the parking lot smiling along with Sable.

...

The next night on Monday Night Raw

"Hello Ladies and Gentleman and welcome to Monday Night Raw we are live from Memphis, Tennessee and we have a great show for you tonight." JR told the fans watching at home.

"That's right JR and it looks like we're gonna kick off the show with our WWE champion Seth Rollins!" King announced.

Seth came to the ring on crutches and stepped between the ropes.

"What's up Memphis how you doing?" Seth yelled into the microphone. Tonight I stand here hurt and beaten, but I also still stand as your WWE Champion!" He spoke into the microphone as the crowd cheered he was interrupted by Kurt Angle.

Kurt Angle came down the ramp to the crowd booing, but he didn't care as he approached the ring and stepped between the ropes he spoke into the microphone.

"Wow Seth it's amazing that you're still standing after what I did to you last night you shouldn't even be standing better yet actually still be champion. I deserve that championship you know it and these worthless fans knows that too!" Kurt yelled upset.

Seth just looked at him and smiled, "Okay Kurt calm down before, you hurt yourself alright. These fans don't like you, I never liked you and I am pretty sure nobody cares that you're upset about not being champion. So get out of my ring chump!" Seth told him.

Kurt stepped back, "You know something Seth that's alot of talk for somebody on one leg!" He smiled as he took a swing at Seth. Seth dodged the swing and tackled Kurt to the mat until John came out.

"Why the hell is John Cena out here?" King asked. John ran down the ramp and got into the ring, everyone thinking he was back to the old John Cena he attacked Seth Rollins.

"Oh my god John is helping Kurt Angle double team Seth's injured ankle!" JR yelled.

"Somebody needs to help him!" King yelled.

He was answered as the fans heard a familiar theme entrance, "Oh wow it's Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns to the rescue!" JR screamed.

Dean and Roman came through the crowd and surrounded the ring as they made eye contact and entered the ring. They attacked John and Kurt getting them off of Seth.

As they helped Seth to his feet, John and Kurt ran up the ramp. They both couldn't believe what had just happened. The Shield was reunited as Dean, Seth, and Roman stood tall in the middle of the ring they pounded their fist together as the fans went nuts.

"Wow JR I can't believe what we just witnessed, The Shield is back together!" King told him.

"I know King what a way to kick off Monday Night Raw, now we have a tag team match between The Hardy Boyz and Edge and Christian!"

...Edge and Christian wins the match after a spear to Jeff Hardy for the win.

Meanwhile backstage...Stephanie is talking to the Bella Twins and AJ Lee when Natalya walks up.

"Well hello ladies you feel sore Stephanie?" Natalya asked with sarcasm. "No but you will be after our match tonight." Steph told her getting in her face.

AJ stepped between them, "Easy Stephanie just handle her in the ring okay." She told her. Stephanie nodded, "Just get lost before you get hurt." Steph told her.

Natalya started laughing," You actually think I'm scared of you? I'll show who's the dominate!" She spoke softly as she slapped Stephanie in the face. Stephanie grabbed her face and as Natalya tried to slap her again Steph blocked her hand and punched her in the face.

As Natalya got back up she tackled Stephanie to the floor and they started fighting, the Bellas and AJ tried to break them up but security had to come in and pull them apart. Stephanie had did some damage as she saw blood on Natalya's face.

"See you in the ring Queen of Hearts!" Stephanie told her smiling as AJ pulled her away.

Natalya was boiling hot, as the medical team checked her out she got some visitors. "Hey Natalya how's your jaw?" Sable asked laughing.

Natalya stood up, "What do you want you little witch!" She asked upset. Karma stepped in, "I suggest you lose that tone little girl before I finish what Stephanie started got it." She told her in a dark tone.

Natalya sat back on the table holding an ice pack to her face. "Listen if you want payback on Stephanie than we can help you!" Sable told her.

"Why do you want to help me?" Natalya asked her confused.

"Just trust me, we'll be watching your match to tonight and this will be a night Stephanie will never forget." She told her as they left leaving a confused Natalya to think.

Later that night...

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first from Calgary, Canada Natayla!" Lillian announced as Natalya came down the ramp she wasn't happy as the fans booed her and noticed the shiner on her face from her fight earlier with Stephanie backstage.

Natalya entered the ring as she waited for her opponent. "Her opponent from Greenwich, Connecticut she is the WWE Womens Champion Stephanie McMahon!" She announced as the fans went crazy.

Stephanie came out and stood at the top of the ramp as her pyros went off she held the title in the air walking down the ramp towards the ring, she threw the title over her shoulder and stepped between the ropes she went to the center of the ring and held the title up as the fans cheered.

The two ladies circled each other as the bell rung. Natalya took the first punch as she aimed for Stephanie's ribs early. She got her in the corner and just started punching until the referee pulled her off.

"Come on champ you wanted to be tough backstage what happened?" Natalya asked slapping Stephanie in the face. Stephanie stood up and tackled Natalya outside the ring. They landed on the floor, Stephanie got up first as she threw Natalya into the barricade. She grabbed her back in pain, seeing this Stephanie grabbed her and threw her into the steel steps but Natalya reversed it and Stephanie went into the steel instead.

"You could hear Steph scream as she hit those steps King!" JR told him as they watched these two women take this match to the extreme. Natalya saw the damage and got back into the ring as the referee started counting somehow Stephanie made it back into the ring on seven.

As Stephanie stood up, the lights went out. When they came back on Karma was standing in the middle of the ring with Sable and Natayla.

"Oh my god it's that damn Karma and Sable!" JR yelled.

Karma picked Stephanie up by her arms and gave her a massive face plant to the mat, leaving her motionless. Karma then grabbed the title and stood over Stephanie holding the title in the air above her head.

The referees and medical team came out to check on Stephanie who still wasn't moving. AJ also came out and knew her best friend was hurt when she saw the medical team put her onto a stretcher.

What will happen next?

Please read and review


	25. Chapter 25

The Revolution

Chapter 25

Armageddon has begun

"Hello everyone and welcome to Monday Night Raw we are live from Denver, Colorado and we have a great show for you tonight!" JR told the fans watching at home.

"That's right JR we've been informed that there is a special announcement tonight and it involves the WWE Women's Championship!" King told him.

The show kicked off with The Shield coming to the ring. "Looks like we're gonna start the show with the reunion of the Shield." JR told King.

As Dean, Seth, and Roman came through the crowd, they looked focused and ready for a fight. All three men got into the ring and listened to fans as they cheered for them.

Dean spoke first, "What's up Denver?" He yelled. The fans went crazy, "That's sounds great, listen I am excited because I'm back with my brothers!" He told them. The fans went crazy as they started cheering this is awesome.

"You know what Dean I'm excited to because not only are we back together but we can put those guys in the locker room like John and Kurt back in their place and remind them that we are the big dogs and this is our pound!" Roman told them smiling.

Seth nodded in agreement. "That's right guys and thank you for last week. John has gotten way out of line I mean he use to be a hero to all these fans and now he's just a punk who thinks he's better than everybody like Kurt Angle. We will remind them both why we are the most dominating trio this company has ever seen and..." Seth was interrupted by John Cena.

John came out to the ramp with a smirk on his face. "Wow this is the biggest load of crap I've ever heard. If you three think that you are so awesome than let's have a match at Armageddon and end the year with something the fans will remember forever. You three losers against me, Kurt Angle and another opponent of my choosing, and we'll see who's the dominating trio." John told them.

Seth thought for a minute as he looked over at Dean and Roman, they both nodded in agreement. "You know what John you got it!" Seth told him dropping the microphone.

As they were leaving the ring, John spoke again. "Good luck boys because this match will be a six man tag team elimination match." He told them laugh as he went backstage.

"Wow JR did you hear that? That's going to be one hell of a match." King told him. JR nodded as Lillian announced the next match.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Cleveland, Ohio Dolph Ziggler!" She announced.

Dolph came out to his theme and did usual pose as the fans cheered, he high fived the kids as he ran down to the ring and slid under the ropes.

"His opponent from Pittsburg,Pennsylvania Olympic gold medalist Kurt Angle. As Kurt came out to his pyros the fans started yelling you suck to his theme song.

Kurt made it to the ring and stepped between the ropes staring down Dolph Ziggler he went to his corner and did his signature pose.

As the bell rung the two men locked up as Dolph got the upper hand putting Kurt in a quick headlock. Kurt countered with a side suplex and connecting with a clothes line.

Dolph hit the mat and the referee started to count but before he could start, Kurt grabbed Dolph and threw him out of the ring. He then grabbed him by the hair and gave Dolph a German suplex through the announcement table.

Dolph didn't move as the referee tried to check on him, Kurt pushed him out the way and picked Dolph up throwing him into the steel steps. The crowd went silent as Kurt started smiling and threw Dolph back into the ring going for the pin.

"1,2,3!" The referee counted as he raised Kurt's hand in the air. "Wow King I think Kurt just sent a message to the Shield." JR told him as they watched Kurt leave the ring and the medical staff and referees checked on Dolph.

Other matches that took place...

John Cena vs Randy Orton

Devon Dudley vs Matt Hardy

Later that night..

King was in the ring ready to make a huge announcement, "Ladies and Gentlemen please help me welcome by via satellite your WWE Women's Champion Stephanie McMahon!" He announced.

The fans started cheering for their champ, "Hey King! What's up Denver, Colorado!" She yelled.

The fans went crazy, "Alright Steph I was told earlier to tonight that you had a special announcement involving your title is that correct?" King asked her.

"Actually King that is correct considering I can't be there tonight because of some desperate pathetic excuse for women. I will be back next week to sign a contract for my match at Armageddon against Karma in a falls count anywhere match and it'll be for the WWE Women's Title." She spoke with confidence.

"Wow oh my God that match is going to be awesome!" King told her. "I know thanks King because I can't wait to get my hands on Karma and show once and for all that I deserve this title and nobody not even her will take from me." She told him.

"Alright thank you Stephanie and we wish a full recovery see next week live in Boston, Massachusetts for that very interesting contract signing." King told her as he left the ring and rejoined JR at the announcement table.

"Well JR what did you think about that?" King asked him.

"I believe that match is gonna blow the roof off the building and it's gonna be a slobber knocker King." JR told him.

What will happen during the contract signing?


	26. Chapter 26

The Revolution

Chapter 26

Sign the contract

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen we are live from Boston, Massachusetts and we have the greatest show yet!" JR told the fans.

"That's right JR it's the Raw of the year, we have a contract signing between Stephanie and Karma and The Shield will meet John Cena and Kurt Angle's tag team partner for this Sunday at Armageddon!" King told him.

"We're starting the show off with our Intercontinental Champion The Miz." King told the fans as Miz music started to play.

He entered the ring with a microphone in hand and started to speak. "Hello Boston I am the Miz and your Intercontinental Champion! Tonight we will have a battle royal to determine the number one contender for my title at Armageddon!" He announced. "That match is next!" He finished.

After the commercial ten men were standing in the ring waiting for their opportunity to to fight against The Miz at Armageddon.

There was a who who in the ring. You had Daniel Bryan, Dolph Ziggler, Sami Zayn, Alberto Del Rio, Kevin Owens, Chris Jericho, Neville and many more.

The match went on for awhile as Miz watched from the announcement table to see who he will be facing this Sunday.

Finally it was down to two Daniel Bryan and Neville. Neville had the upper hand as he went to the top rope but Daniel kicked him in the head knocking him off the ropes and he hit the mat. Daniel went for a quick roll up, "1,2,3!" The referee counted as the fans started cheering yes!

Miz stood up and clapped as he held the title above his head. Daniel nodded as he motioned to his waist hitting that he was leaving New Orleans with the Intercontinental title.

Backstage... "Hello Ladies and Gentlemen I am standing in front of AJ Lee's locker room who hopefully give us an update on when Stephanie will be here!" Renee Young spoke.

AJ came out smiling, "Hello Renee!" AJ told her.

"Hey AJ the fans and everyone at home are wondering when will Stephanie be here?" She asked her.

"Well Renee I just spoke to Stephanie and she will be here later tonight so stay tuned because this will be something you don't wanna miss trust me." She told her smiling going back in the locker room.

"Well there you have it folks Stephanie will be here later tonight for the contract signing." Renee told the fans.

"Looks like the Shield are coming out here to see who Kurt and John partner is for this Sunday at Armageddon." King told the fans as all three men stood in the ring.

"Alright Kurt, John we're here and waiting for your mysterious partner so come on out here right now!" Seth spoke calmly.

"That's right unless you two losers couldn't find anyone who would team with you!" Dean spoke.

Before Roman could say anything John music started playing, "Cut the music! We have a partner and trust it's the last person you three knuckle heads would expect." John told them smiling as Kurt came out also smiling.

"You see gentlemen our partner is closer than you think because he's right behind you!" He told them.

Roman, Dean, and Seth looked confused until the fans started screaming as all three men turned around they came face to face with Brock Lesnar.

Brock destroyed all three men within minutes F5 for all three men. After the chaos that took place Kurt and John came to the ring to congratulate Brock and see the destruction up close as all three men of the Shield were laying in the middle of the ring.

Kurt, John, and Brock stood tall in the center of the ring. "Oh my god is this the results of what will happen this Sunday at Armageddon." JR asked as the show went to a commercial.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen we are back and now it is time for the contract signing between Karma and Stephanie McMahon for the WWE Women's Championship." JR told the fans.

"That's right JR and we have security out here to make sure these ladies don't try to destroy each other before their match." King told him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I will like to introduce you to the main destruction of the Women's division Karma!" Michael Cole announced.

Karma walked down the ramp along side Sable and neither woman was happy. They stepped into the ring and Karma grabbed a microphone, "Hello Michael let's get this over with! Where is Stephanie?" She asked with a dark tone.

"Well Karma if you would sit down please! I will introduce your opponent!" Michael told her a little scared.

Karma smiled as she took a seat, "Her opponent for this Sunday at Armageddon the wwe women's champion Stephanie McMahon!" He announced.

There was silence at first until you heard her music playing. Stephanie came out with the title around her waist, doing her pose as the pyros went off. She had AJ at her side as they walked towards the ring.

Stephanie stepped into the ring and went right to Karma's face who had stood up now and mumbled something under her breath.

"You want this title you'll have to kill me to get it!" She told her as she went to her seat.

Seeing the tension between these two ladies Michael began to speak.

"Okay ladies in front of you is the contract, Karma if you would please go ahead and sign." Michael asked her.

Karma just looked at Steph with a evil stare down as she signed the contract and threw it at Stephanie, grabbing a microphone.

"Listen princess and listen good this Sunday prepare yourself for the beating of your life because I am going to end your fairytale title run and believe me when I say this will be the last time you ever step into a wrestling ring." She finished in dark tone.

Stephanie just smiled as she signed the contract and passed it to Michael.

"There you have it folks the contract has been signed, good luck Sunday ladies." Michael told them leaving the ring.

Stephanie grabbed a microphone, "You know something Karma I'm glad they have security out here for you, because you and your little girl toy over here are gonna need them after this." Stephanie hit Karma with the microphone in the face as she started throwing punches.

Sable tried to pull her off but AJ speared her outside the ring. As security pulled Stephanie off she reached under the table and grabbed something.

"Oh my god Stephanie has her husband's sledge hammer!" JR yelled. Stephanie waited for the perfect moment and hit Karma in the ribs and then the head.

The night ended with Stephanie standing tall with her title above her head.

Will this happen at Armageddon this Sunday.

Find out in the next chapter of

The Revolution


	27. Chapter 27

The Revolution

Chapter 27

Armageddon

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen and welcome to Armageddon! We are live from Memphis, Tennessee and we have a great show for you tonight!" JR told the fans.

"That's right JR we have the Shield vs John Cena, Kurt Angle, and Brock Lesnar! We also have The Miz vs Daniel Bryan for the Intercontinental title and our main event Stephanie McMahon vs Karma in a falls count anywhere match for the WWE Women's Championship!" King spoke with excitement.

"I can't wait to see who will win that match King! But right now we're going to start with the tag team match between The new day Kofi Kingston and Big E vs Mark Henry and Big Show!" JR told him as The New Day's music started playing.

The match didn't last very long as Big Show threw a KO to Kofi knocking him out and getting the pin.

"Wow what a match JR Big Show and Mark Henry are now the number one contenders for the tag team titles.

Backstage...

"Ladies and Gentlemen please help me welcome Karma!" Renee told the fans a little scared.

"Umm Karma later tonight in the main event you have a huge match against Stephanie for the WWE Women's Championship in a falls count anywhere match how do you feel right now?" She asked her.

"Well Renee I'll tell you exactly how I feel tonight I am going to break Stephanie in half. She wanted to attack me with a sledgehammer last week and thinks she has a target on my ribs." She said laughing.

"I don't think so because when I get done with her, she's gonna wish she never stepped in a wrestling ring! Tonight is it for your precious champion! Tonight her career ends permanently!" Karma finished walking away laughing.

Renee looked on worried, "I sure hope Steph knows what she's getting herself into tonight." King told JR.

"Up next we have The Miz vs Daniel Bryan for the Intercontinental championship!" JR announced.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Intercontinental championship introducing first from Aberdeen, Washington Daniel Bryan!" Lillian announced.

Daniel came out running screaming, do the yes chants to a loud reaction from the fans, as he got to the ring and waited for his opponent.

"His opponent from Cleveland, Ohio he is the Intercontinental Champion The Miz!" Lillian announced as she stepped out of the ring.

Miz came out to cheering as his music started playing, he high fived the kids as he ran down to the ring and stepped between the ropes. Holding the title in the air the fans went crazy.

As the bell rung Miz and Daniel locked up. Miz went for the head lock but Daniel countered quickly with a side suplex. As Miz got up Daniel ran towards with the running knee and gave him several kicks to the side as the fans chanted yes!

Then he gave one final kick but but Miz caught and reversed it into a DDT. At this time both men were laid out as the referee started counting.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5!" as he got to five Daniel got up first, grabbed Miz an gave him the yes lock. It didn't take long for Miz to tap out.

The referee rung for the bell, "Ladies and Gentlemen here is your winner and the new Intercontinental Champion Daniel Bryan!" Lillian announced.

The fans started cheering Yes! Yes! Yes! as Daniel stood in the middle of the ring.

"Wow King that was a great match up next we have The Shield vs John Cena, Kurt Angle and Brock Lesnar. This is gonna be slobber knocker!" JR told him.

"The following match is a six man tag team elimination match and it is scheduled for one fall introducing first the team of John Cena, Kurt Angle and Brock Lesnar!" Lillian announced.

All three men surprisingly came out to Brock's music and they were ready for a fight. As they came to the ring, the fans booed them all the way to the ring, even yelling you suck.

As they stepped into the ring and waited for their opponents. They all had a look of hatred on their faces as Lillian announced the Shield.

"Their opponents The Shield!" She announced leaving the ring. The Shield came through the crowd as the fans cheered. Roman, Dean, and Seth were ready for the fight of their lives.

They stepped into the ring and faced the three men in front of them as the bell rung. Roman and Brock started first as they locked up. Brock started some quick punches to the ribs of Roman all the way to the opposite corner of the ring. He did a quick tag to Kurt as he also started throwing punches immediately. After awhile Roman got back on defense and gave a spear to Kurt then the super man punch and went for the pin.

"1,2, 3!" The referee counted. "Kurt has been eliminated JR now it's down to John and Brock vs all the members of the Shield.

John came next and Roman tagged in Seth. Seth immediately started throwing punches until the referee pulled him off. Seth stepped back and then slapped John in the face, thus making him angry.

John started throwing back punches and then a clothesline. He went for the attitude adjustment and then the pin. Seth kicked out at two, John tried to do a DDT but Seth countered a drop suplex and then the curb stomp going for the pin.

"1, 2, 3!" The referee counted, "Now John has been eliminated, it's down to just the beast Brock Lesnar!" JR told the fans.

Brock stepped into the ring staring down all three men as Dean got in his face talking trash. Brock didn't like that as he threw a couple of punches but Dean blocked all of them and got a few punches in himself.

Then he tagged in Seth who gave a few drop kicks and then a curb stomp and tagged in Roman as Brock got up, Roman went for a huge spear and then the superman punch and the pin.

"1, 2, 3!" The referee counted ringing for the bell as the fans started cheering. "Wow a clean sweep JR. The Shield were on fire tonight eliminating all their opponents one by one. What a match, the Shield are left standing tall after a fight of their lives. Now it's time for our main event, The Women's Championship match between Karma and Stephanie McMahon in a falls count anywhere match this is gonna be huge. Right now we're gonna take you backstage with Renee Young who's with our champion now, Renee?" King asked her.

"Thank you King I am standing with the Women's champion Stephanie McMahon, Stephanie you have a huge title match coming up next in a falls count anywhere match against Karma. Now earlier tonight she made it very clear she is going to end your career, what is your response?" Renee asked her.

"Well Renee all I can say is Karma you want a fight you got one, because the only way you will get this title is that you're going to have beat me to get it and..." Stephanie was cut off as she was attacked from behind.

Karma grabbed her and threw her into the steel door behind them. Stephanie screamed in pain as Karma grabbed her by the hair and slammed her to the ground stepping over her and started punching her in the face. Before she could continue the referees showed up and pulled her off. As they pulled Karma back, Stephanie managed to get back up and as she did Karma attacked her again this time clipping her in the back of her right leg. "See you in the ring princess game over!" Karma told her laughing watching Stephanie grab her right leg in pain.

"Wow King what a vicious attack from Karma, Stephanie is hurt and their match is next!" JR told him.

What will happen next?

Will Stephanie lose her title finally or over come the odds?

Find out in the next chapter of the Revolution!


	28. Chapter 28

The Revolution

Chapter 28

Armageddon Part II

Falls Count Anywhere

"Alright folks it is now time for the main event and after that vicious attack from Karma just moments ago, I don't think Stephanie is 100 percent King." JR told him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following match is scheduled for one fall and it is a falls count anywhere match introducing first the challenger from Carson, California Karma!" Lillian announced as you could hear laughter playing in the background Karma came out with an evil smile on her face as the fans booed she walked to the ring and stepped between the ropes waiting.

"Her opponent from Greenwich, Connecticut she is the WWE Women's Champion Stephanie McMaho!" Lillian announced as she stepped out of the ring. Stephanie came out holding her title, she knew she was hurt but didn't care as she focused on her opponent standing in the ring she knew this was gonna be fight. She stepped into the ring and got right into Karma's face talking trash.

The referee pulled them apart and rung for the bell, as he did this Karma went right for the ribs. She continued on the ribs until Stephanie finally started fighting back.

She threw a couple of punches and once Karma was down a kick to the head. Karma hit the mat, and Stephanie went for the pin but she kicked out before the referee could get to two.

Karma got up throwing Stephanie out of the ring, Stephanie hit the floor hard grabbing her right leg. Karma watched the pain on her face and knew she had a target as she climbed out the ring and grabbed a steel chair and hit Stephanie in the back of her leg.

Stephanie grabbed her leg in pain as Karma hit her again this time in the back. "Oh my god you can hear the pain as Karma continues to hit Stephanie with that chair." King told JR.

After several chair shots, Karma threw the chair to the side and covered Stephanie for the pin but somehow she kicked out at two barely. The fans went nuts as the match continued, Karma got upset as she grabbed Stephanie by her hair screaming at her.

"This is over for you! Just quit while you can!" She yelled in her face. Stephanie with all her might slapped Karma in the face and grabbed the steel chair and hit her right in the face.

"Wow what a chair shot to the head from Stephanie!" JR told the fans. Stephanie continued hitting Karma in the back with the chair until she wasn't moving.

Karma laid motionless but Stephanie wasn't done as she pulled Karma up onto the table. Once up there she climbed back in the ring and got onto the top rope, holding her hand in the air signaling for her signature move.

"No way is she really gonna jump from the top rope to the table?" JR asked.

Before King could answer him, Stephanie did her signature move the shooting star press. She landed right on Karma and both ladies went through the table.

The fans started cheering this is awesome, as the referee checked on both ladies. Stephanie got up smiling holding her ribs as she went for the pin.

"1, 2 nooo Karma kicked out at two how the hell did she do that!" King asked. Stephanie was in shock as Karma got to her feet with an angry look and frustration on her face. She ran after Stephanie who ran to the other side of the ring near the ramp.

As Karma caught up to her she stopped and smiled. "Why is she smiling?" JR asked. Before he could get an answer, Sable came from behind and attacked Stephanie in the back of the leg.

Stephanie cried in pain grabbing her leg as Sable handed the chair to Karma and laughed, she started hitting Steph in the leg numerous amount of times, until she was almost crying.

Karma then picked her up by the hair and threw her into a suplex onto the steel ramp. She then grabbed Stephanie again and went for a DDT and went for the pin. "1, 2 nooo Steph kicked out at two again." JR told the fans.

Karma screamed as she shook her head and dragged Stephanie backstage. They got backstage and Karma saw a table near by as she set Stephanie up for a power bomb, with all her strength Stephanie countered into a huge back drop as Karma went through the table and before she could get back up, Stephanie went for the super kick and the pin.

"1,2,3!" The referee counted as the fans started cheering. He raised Stephanie hand in the air, as she held her ribs. The other referees helped to the trainer's room to get her leg checked out.

"Oh my god what a match King! That was a great match and those ladies proved that anything the guys do, they can do as well." JR told him.

"I know JR and I can't wait until tomorrow to see what happens!" King told him excited.

"Well that's it for to tonight! We'll see you all tomorrow night on Monday Night Raw goodnight!" JR told the fans watching at home.

What will happen Monday Night Raw?


	29. Chapter 29

The Revolution

Chapter 29

A brand new year

"Hello everyone and welcome to Monday Night Raw! We are live from Los Angeles, California and we have a great show tonight. The Shield is here, Triple H is here to make a huge announcement and we're gonna start off with our Women's Champion Stephanie McMahon!" JR announced.

Stephanie came out holding her title as the fans started cheering. She was wearing a knee brace on her right leg, because of the damage Karma did to her with a steel chair.

Stephanie stepped into the ring and grabbed a microphone. "What's up LA!" She spoke with excitement as the fans started cheering.

"Thank you! Thank you! After last night after the beating I took from Karma, I'm beaten, I'm bruised but I am still standing and still your Women's Champion!" She told them holding up her title.

"Now I know this is a new year and for some crazy reason, I have this feeling that Karma and her stooges Sable and Natayla are backstage planning their attack. So if you ladies are back there come on out here and face me like real women unless you're to scared." She finished dropping the microphone.

There was silence until you heard Natalya's music playing. She walked down the ramp staring hard at Stephanie as she entered the ring grabbing a microphone.

"You know something Stephanie ever since you won that title from AJ at Summer Slam you've changed. I liked you better when you were in the office and the real wrestlers were in the ring. Now you claim yourself as one of us but you're not because you will lose that title and I plan on taking it from you!" She spoke getting in Stephanie's face.

Stephanie smiled and spoke, "Oh Nattie I'm sure you will fail just like Chyna and Karma. Just learn to deal with it I'm the champion and you're not!" She told her dropping the microphone. As she attempted to leave the ring, Natayla attacked her from behind.

Going for the bad leg, Natayla got on top and started throwing punches immediately as Stephanie was trying to block.

After awhile the referees came out to break up the fight but as they pulled them apart, Stephanie went after Natalya. "Wow these two are not letting up!" King told the fans. As the referees were still trying to pull them apart. AJ and Naomi came out to get Stephanie, "You won't get this title Nattie!" Steph yelled as AJ and Naomi held her back.

Nattie just smiled as she got loose from the referees and went for Stephanie's bad leg again. The referees finally got her off and dragged Natalya to the back kicking and screaming, "I'm gonna destroy you McMahon!" She yelled.

Stephanie was holding her right leg as AJ, Naomi and the trainers helped her to her feet and to the back.

"Wow what a way to start the show King! Now it's time for our first match of the year. John Cena vs Roman Reigns!" JR told the fans.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first from Boston, Massachusetts John Cena!" Lillian announced.

John's music started playing as he came out and he wasn't happy. He walked slowly to the ring and stepped between the ropes and stared at the fans. He didn't say anything just waited on his opponent.

"His opponent from Pensacola, Florida Roman Reigns!" Lillian announced as she stepped out of the ring. Roman music started playing as the fans started cheering.

"You can the Roman Empire are behind him as they are cheering for Roman Reigns!" King told the fans. Roman got the ring and stepped between the ropes keeping his eye on John he did his signature pose on the ropes.

Turning back to John, the referee rung for the bell. They locked up and John started throwing punches, he punched him into the corner until Roman started fighting back. Roman had John on the mat and then clothesline him over the top rope.

John hit the floor as he tried to get back up, Roman climbed out the ring and grabbed John throwing him into the steel steps. John hit the steps grabbing his left shoulder as he crawled over near Lillian Garcia. Roman followed him and was hit by a steel chair.

The referee rung for the bell as John continued to attack Roman with the chair, until Seth and Dean came out to help, but before they could get to Roman they were both attacked by Brock Lesnar and Kurt Angle. After several minutes security finally came out and broke the fight.

"I don't think this is over between these men." King told JR.

Backstage...

Stephanie was in her locker room with AJ and Naomi. "How's your leg Steph?" Naomi asked her. "It's fine, Natayla can't break me that easily Karma tried that last night." She told them. They both nodded, "Hey I got a match tonight so just stay back here please, we don't need anymore attacks from those chicks." Naomi told her. Stephanie nodded as Naomi left for her match against Chyna.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Orlando, Florida Naomi", Lillian announced. The fans started cheering as her music started playing she came down the ramp and entered the ring.

Her opponent Chyna, but before Chyna came down the ramp a little video played on the titantron. "Hey there Naomi, are you waiting for me, because we're not having a match tonight! Oh no I had to visit a friend of yours AJ and Stephanie. Don't worry your little head because AJ is fine but Stephanie well she's not as the camera went to their locker room.

The camera showed Stephanie screaming in pain as Natayla had her in the sharpshooter and she wasn't letting go and all AJ could do was watch as Sable was holding her back. Naomi left the ring running to the back.

She got to the locker room and saw the referees helping Stephanie and AJ. Stephanie was holding her leg in pain, "Steph what happened?" Naomi asked her.

They came busting threw the door and attacked us. Sable threw AJ across the room and when I tried to stop her, that was when Natayla hit from behind and then put me in the sharpshooter. AJ couldn't stop her because Sable was holding her arms and then she gave her a DDT on the floor before security and referees came." She told her trying to stand.

"Natayla will pay for this mark my words Stephanie!" Naomi told her.

"Wow what destruction, what's gonna happen next week?" JR asked.

Will Stephanie and AJ get payback?

What condition will Stephanie be in after that sharpshooter?

Find out in the next chapter of The Revolution!


	30. Chapter 30

The Revolution

Chapter 30

Payback

"Hello everyone and welcome to Monday Night Raw we are live from Denver, Colorado and we have an interesting show for you tonight. We will hear from Stephanie after that vicious attack last week from Natalya and The Shield is also here." JR told the fans.

"That's right JR and The Royal Rumble is in two weeks we have a few entries but still waiting on some more surprises." King told him.

As the show started the first match was between Paige and Sable. The match didn't last long as Sable used a steel chair on Paige and grabbed a microphone.

"Hello Denver I am here to make a huge announcement, the days of your favorite female wrestlers are coming to an end, just like Paige myself along with Chyna, Karma and my favorite little blonde Natayla we will destroy all of them. So Paige do you still think this is your house because I don't!" Sable told her laughing as she hit her again with the steel chair in the back. As Paige tried to get back up and fight, Sable just shook her head and one final hit to the head knocking Paige out cold.

"Oh my god Paige is busted open thanks to that evil Sable!" JR told the fans upset.

Sable left the ring smiling as she watched the medical team and referees check on Paige.

"Was that a warning to the other ladies backstage?" King asked watching Paige get helped to the back.

"I think so King, I just hope they are ready for the fight of their lives against these dangerous group of women." JR told him.

The next match was Randy Orton and Triple H vs Brock Lesnar and Kurt Angle.

"The following tag team match is scheduled for one fall introducing first from St Louis, Missouri the viper Randy Orton." Lillian announced, As Randy's music started playing the fans were going crazy as he walked down the ramp and stepped between the ropes.

"His tag team partner from Greenwich, Connecticut he is the Game Triple H!" She announced.

Time to play the game started playing and fans went crazy as he came down the ramp and fighting mode and entered the ring doing a fist bump with Randy Orton as they waited on their opponents.

"Their opponents introducing first from Pittsburg, Pennsylvania Kurt Angle." Lillan announced as Kurt came out slowly talking trash and pointing at Randy and Hunter, "His tag team partner from Minneapolis, Minnesota Brock Lesnar!" Lillian announced as she stepped out of the ring.

Brock came out as the fans booed he fist bumped Kurt Angle as they walked down the ramp and stepped into the ring. Hunter and Brock started first as the bell rung they locked up.

Brock just started throwing punches as fast as he could until Hunter landed on the mat. The referee pulled him off before the count of five. Brock let go as he pulled Hunter away from Randy and tagged Kurt who went for Hunter's ankle.

Hunter screamed in pain as the ankle lock was locked in. With little energy, Hunter pulled himself to the ropes forcing Kurt to let go. As Hunter tried to get he was on one leg as Kurt came towards him, but Hunter moved out the way sending Kurt over the top rope. As Kurt landed on the floor, Hunter tagged Randy in who grabbed Kurt and threw him back into the ring. As Kurt was trying to get back up, Randy waited for the perfect moment and went for the RKO.

"RKO out of nowhere!" JR told the fans, as Randy went for the pin. "1,2,3!" The referee counted as the fans started cheering. Brock came back in the ring but Randy escaped along with Hunter going up the ramp.

Backstage...

"Ladies and Gentlemen I am standing here with Naomi, Now Naomi after the brutal attacks on Aj and Stephanie last week and the attack on Paige earlier tonight what are your thoughts!" Renee asked her.

"Well Renee, Sable said she was sending a message to us and that her and those little goons are going to destroy us. Well all I can say is just try me because I'm not scared of anyone. Trust me if any of you come after me, I will fight back and when Stephanie and AJ come back there will be major payback!" She told Renee walking off.

Later that night King spoke to Stephanie via satellite. She talked about the attack from Natayla and that she will be back the next week and she'll have a message for Natayla, Sable and Karma who have been trying to get rid of her since she won the title.

The last match of the night was Seth Rollins vs John Cena. Seth won by disqualification when Brock interfered by hitting Seth in the head with a steel chair.

What will happen next week?

What is Stephanie's message for the three women who've been trying to take her out?

Find this out and much more in the next chapter of The Revolution!


	31. Chapter 31

The Revolution

Chapter 31

Let's Fight

Here is an update of the champions

WWE Champion Seth Rollins

Women's Champion Stephanie McMahon

Intercontinental Champion Daniel Bryan

United States Champion John Cena

Tag team Champions The Usos

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen and welcome to Monday Night Raw we are live from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania and we are one week from the Royal Rumble." JR told the fans.

"That's right JR and we have a great show tonight too. Stephanie and AJ are both gonna be here later tonight to confront Sable, Karma, Chyna, and Natayla. Then we also have The Shield who will come face to face with Kurt, Brock and John Cena after their attacks last week. But first we're starting the show off with our tag team champions The Usos!" King told the fans.

"The following tag team match is scheduled for one fall introducing first The Tag team champions The Usos!" Lillian announced as the fans started cheering.

They came down the ramp to screaming fans, giving high fives along the way they slid into the ring.

"They're opponents from Charleston, South Carolina the Hardy Boyz!" Lillian announced as she stepped out of the ring.

The fans went nuts as Matt and Jeff came out, this match was gonna be epic as they slid into the ring. They stared each other down and shook hands out of respect as the referee rung for the bell. Matt and Jey started the match off as they locked up.

Matt got the upper hand as he had Jey in a head lock. After a few minutes Jey countered into a side suplex and went for the DDT and tagged his brother in. Jimmy got in the ring and picked Matt up giving him a suplex in the middle of the ring and then went to the top rope for the Samoan Splash but Matt moved out of the way as Jimmy hit the mat. Matt tagged his brother Jeff as he went to the top rope, but Jimmy got up and hit the ropes causing Jeff to fall and hit the mat. Jimmy tagged his brother and Jey went to the top rope for the frog splash and landed perfectly going for the pin.

"1, 2, 3!" The referee counted as the fans started cheering, out of respect The Usos shook Matt and Jeff's hand but the Hardy Boyz did something no one saw coming they attacked The Usos.

"Oh my god The Hardys just attacked our tag team champions." JR told the fans.

Matt and Jeff threw punches and started kicking both men and as they tried to get back up, they went for the Twist of Fate.

"Wow JR what did we just witness?" King asked as Matt and Jeff left the ring proud of what they did, as the Usos got checked on by the trainers and helped to the back.

"After witnessing what just happened next up is the Shield and they're on their way to the ring now." JR told the fans.

Roman, Dean and Seth came to the ring in usual fashion, as Dean grabbed a microphone.

"Okay I'm sick of this! John, Brock, Kurt if you three morons want a fight you got one! Come out here right now!" He yelled dropping the microphone.

The crowd hushed as there was silence until John came out. "Listen here you three little punks, we don't answer to anyone. You see there is change coming for all of you and soon we all will take what's ours. Because no one can stop us not anyone in the back and especially not you three. If the ladies can send a message then so can we, the days of the three of you thinking this ring is yours is over mark my words the fight has just begun." John told them dropping the microphone and went backstage.

"Wow King what is going to happen next between these men, everyone is going crazy tonight!" JR told him.

Later that night a limousine pulled up in the parking lot. "Wait a minute is that who I think it is?" King asked.

Stephanie and AJ stepped out of the limousine and met Naomi and Paige in the hallway. "Well folks it's about to be a slobber knocker because these four ladies are heading to the ring right now!" JR told the fans watching at home.

Stephanie music hit as her, AJ, Naomi and Paige came to the ring the fans went crazy as they entered the ring. Stephanie grabbed a microphone, "What's up Philly!" Steph spoke with excitement.

The crowd went crazy, "Thank you we love you all too. Now down to business, you see Sable and her little crew sent a message to us by attacking Paige last week. Then her and Natayla decided to attack myself and AJ two weeks ago backstage. Now Sable I know you don't like me and that's okay because I hate you and your little friends. So if you all want a fight then come on out to this ring because all four of us are waiting!" She finished handing the microphone to Naomi.

"Stephanie is right! You Sable we know you're only doing this because of your hatred towards Stephanie but why? Maybe you're just jealous and need to take out your frustration on us. Well all I can say is bring it on because we're here and ready to fight you and your little ugly friends too!" Naomi told spoke.

AJ then grabbed the microphone, "Alright I'm sick of these stupid attacks and all of you, so here's how I see either you little witches come out here and face us or we come and find you and kick your ass." AJ spoke upset.

Before Paige could say anything Chyna came out followed by Sable, Karma and Natayla.

"So you ladies think you're ready for a fight but you're not. Because if we get in the ring with you losers then the trainers will have to call for help because all four of you will be crippled when we finish." Chyna told them.

"You four don't want to fight us because it will end badly. Poor Paige is already bruised up and AJ we beat you up all the time. In fact if you ask me everytime one of you get hurt it's because of Stephanie. Ha there's your answer leave her to fight for herself will keep the rest of you from getting hurt." Sable told them.

"Sable is right, because none of you were getting injured until you became friends with Steph..." before Natayla could finish.

"You know what Nattie shut up and get your ass in this ring because I want to kick your ass first!" Steph yelled.

Nattie smiled as she dropped the microphone and they walked towards the ring but stopped.

"Actually you know what you four losers want a fight you got one at the Royal Rumble, the four of us against you losers." Sable told them smiling.

Stephanie and the others nodded but as they turned their backs, Sable spoke again.

"But under one condition, if one of us pin your precious champion we become #1 contender for that title at Night of Champions in the first ever last woman match! Which means anything goes!" Sable told them.

Stephanie looked at the others and they all nodded. "You know what Sable you have a deal, it's on see you bitches at the Rumble." She told them dropping the microphone. Sable smiled as they left going up the ramp.

"Wow that's gonna be one hell of a match King! I can't wait until Sunday." JR told him.

"Well that's it for tonight folks we will see all of you Sunday for The Royal Rumble live from Atlanta, Georgia.

Who win their matches?

Will the Shield get payback?

Find out this more in the next chapter of The Revolution.


	32. Chapter 32

The Revolution

Chapter 32

The Royal Rumble

Matches for tonight

Daniel Bryan vs Kevin Owens

The Intercontinental Championship

Big Show and Mark Henry vs The Usos Tag team championship

The Shield vs John Cena, Kurt Angle, and Brock Lesnar

Stephanie McMahon, Paige, Naomi and AJ Lee vs Karma, Sable, Chyna and Natayla whoever pins Stephanie gets a title shot at Night of Champions

Main Event

The thirty man royal rumble

"Good Evening everyone and welcome to The Royal Rumble we are live from Atlanta, Georgia and we have a great show tonight." JR told the fans.

"That's right JR and we have a huge six man tag team match with the Shield going up against Brock Lesnar, Kurt Angle and John Cena. Then we have the ladies in action as Natalya, Sable, Chyna and Karma go against Naomi, Paige, AJ and Stephanie McMahon and whoever pins Stephanie gets a title shot at Night of Champions where every title is on the line." King told him.

"I can't wait for that match but right now we're going to start with the Intercontinental match as Daniel Bryan goes up against Kevin Owens.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Intercontinental championship introducing first the challenger from Quebec, Canada Kevin Owens!" Lillian announced.

Kevin came out to mixed reactions as he entered the ring waiting for his opponent.

"His opponent from Phoenix, Arizona he is the Intercontinental Champion Daniel Bryan!" Lillian announced as she stepped out of the ring. Daniel ran down the ramp do the yes chant as the fans cheered with him. He stepped into the ring and stood on the corner buckle still doing the yes chants.

Finally he stepped down as he handed the title to the referee. The referee held the title in the air for the fans to see and rung for the bell.

Both men locked up as Kevin took the advantage and put Daniel into a head lock. After several minutes Daniel countered into a side suplex.

Kevin hit the mat and before he could get back up, Daniel came at him with a running knee to the face and then several kicks to the face.

Kevin hit the mat as the referee started counting, somehow Kevin got back up at seven. Daniel saw this a gave a clothesline and flipped it into the yes lock. Kevin tapped out immediately.

"Here is your winner and still Intercontinental Champion Daniel Bryan!" Lillian announced.

The fans cheered as Daniel celebrated with them going back up the ramp.

"Wow what a match! That was great!" King announced.

"That's right king and up next is the tag team match for the tag team titles." JR told him.

"The following tag team match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the tag team championships. Introducing first the tag team of the world strongest man Mark Henry and the world's largest athlete The big Show!" Lillian announced as they came down the ramp to a mixed reaction and entered the ring.

"Their opponents they are the tag team champions The Usos!" Lillian announced as she stepped out of the ring.

The Usos came out to loud cheers as the fans were cheering like crazy. The Usos stepped into the ring and handed the titles to the referee.

Jey and Mark started the match as they locked up. Mark got the upper hand as he put Jey in a head lock. Jey countered into a side suplex and tagged in his brother.

Jimmy stepped into the ring and threw a couple of punches to Mark until he hit the mat and went for the samoan splash and the pin. "1, 2, noo" Mark kicked out at two and tagged in Big Show. Show went for Jimmy's ribs and then a ko punch to the head and the pin. "1, 2, 3!" The referee counted as the fans started cheering.

"Here are your winners and new tag team champions The Big Show and Mark Henry!" Lillian announced.

"Wow that was a great match! We have new tag team champions and the next match is the Shield vs Brock Lesnar, Kurt Angle and John Cena!" JR told the fans.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first the team of Kurt Angle, Brock Lesnar and John Cena!" Lillian announced.

All three men came out to Brock Lesnar's music and walked down the ramp to angry boos. As they stepped into the ring and waited for their opponents.

"Their opponents Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns The Shield!" She announced leaving the ring.

All three entered the ring to cheers as they stared down their opponents. As the match started Dean and Kurt Angle locked up first.

Kurt got a couple of punches in but not without Dean gettimg some punches as well. Dean had Kurt in a head lock for several seconds until Dean countered into a DDT. He tagged in Seth as he went to the top rope and landed a elbow drop on top of Kurt to keep him from his corner.

As Kurt got up, Seth went for a super kick and then kicked John amd Brock in the process as he tagged in Roman who went for the superman punch and then the spear. He pinned Kurt for the count, "1, 2, 3!" The referee counted as the fans started cheering.

"Here are your winners The Shield!" Lillian announced as the referee raised their hands in the air. They left the rinv happy that this war was over between them.

"Wow that was over quick!" King told JR.

"That's right King and our next match is personal as these ladies go to war amd fight for their lives." JR told the fans.

"Let's take you back to how all of this started!" King told the fans.

Flashback to Summer Slam...Stephanie had just won the Women's title and has had obstacles to come over ever since. First it started with Chyna, then Karma and Sable. Then it was Natayla. The sneak attacks from behind, jumping her friends who have befriended her and now it has lead to this. Who ever pins Stephanie gets a title shot at Night of Champions.

"King this is going to be one hell of a match and before the show tonight Stephanie gave these ladies a very good pep talk." Jr told him as they showed a video from earlier that night.

Before the show started...

In Stephanie's locker room, "Hey girls can we talk?" She asked them.

"Sure boss what's up?" Naomi asked her.

"I just want to tell you ladies that I appreciate everything you've done and staying by my side this whole time. Tonight in our match aganist those bitches, don't hold back because I know we all want payback for what they have done to us. No matter what happens out there, I just want to say thank you for staying by my side! So with that said let's kick some ass tonight!" She told all nodded as they did a group hug.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and who ever pins Stephanie from the other team gets a title shot for the WWE Women's Championship at Night of Champions. Introducing first the team of Chyna, Sable, Natayla and Karma!" Lillian announced.

They came down the ramp to boos but they didn't care as they entered the ring and Sable grabbed a microphone. "Tonight one of us will end your precious champion and at Night of Champions there will be a new Women's Champion and..." before Sable could finish, Stephanie's music hit.

"Their opponents the team of AJ Lee, Naomi, Paige, and your WWE Women's Champion Stephanie McMahon!" Lillian announced as she stepped out of the ring. All four ladies came down the ramp focused on their opponents as they entered the ring, posing for the fans on the ropes. Stephanie stared down Natayla and Sable as she handed her title to the referee.

"Now King you know why Stephanie made special eye contact with Sable and Natayla?" Jr asked him.

"No I don't JR why?" King asked him.

"Because they're the two out the four that haven't fought Stephanie for that title."he told him.

King nodded as AJ and Sable started the match, the referee rung for the bell to start the match. They locked up and Sable went immediately for AJ's ribs. Aj hit the mat as she tried to tag in Paige, but Sable dragged her away by her ankle and tagged in Karma.

Karma stepped in and grabbed AJ by the hair and threw her across the ring like a rag doll. AJ hit the corner buckle and wasn't moving, Karma smiled as she ran towards AJ but she moved out the way just in time as she tagged in Paige holding her ribs.

Paige stepped in and clotheslined Karma and then punched Natayla, Chyna and Sable on the outside. Then She grabbed Karma by the arm and threw her into the corner buckle but Karma reversed and threw Paige instead. Paige bounced out the corner and walked into a massive clothesline. As Paige laid on the mat, Karma tagged in Chyna who was still feeling that punch from Paige and put her in a chin lock. The referee asked Paige if she wanted to give up, but Paige shook her head as she got up with all her might with the help of the fans and gave Chyna a beautiful suplex.

As Chyna was lying on the mat, Paige crawled over to Stephanie and got a tag. Stephanie got in the ring and gave Chyna a DDT and went for the pin. "1, 2, noo!" Chyna kicked out at two as she gave Stephanie a clothesline and tagged in Sable.

Sable got in the ring and smiled as Stephanie got back up, Sable went for her injured knee. Stephanie fell down grabbing her knee as she tried to get back up using the ropes, but Sable clipped her again in the knee as Stephanie fell out the ring this time and hit the floor hard grabbing her right knee in pain.

As the referee started counting, Sable climbed out the ring and grabbed Stephanie throwing her into the the steel steps.

"Oh my god these ladies don't care who pins Stephanie tonight as long as she's not walking out of Night of Champions with that title." Jr told the fans.

Sable grabbed Stephanie and threw her back into the ring going for the cover! "1, 2 nooo!" Stephanie somehow kicked out at two. The fans cheered as they saw the frustration on Sable's face as she tagged in Natayla keeping Stephanie from tagging anyone in.

Natayla stepped into the ring and grabbed Stephanie and gave a suplex. Then continued to injure her knee by stomping on it as Stephanie screamed in pain reaching for Naomi who was the freshest person right now. Seeing this Natayla proceeded with the sharpshooter, putting Stephanie in more pain as she bent backwards literally folding Stephanie legs back.

"She's not suppose to be able to bend that way King!" JR told King as Stephanie screamed in pain.

The referee asked her if she wanted to give up but Stephanie shook her head no, as she crawled to the bottom ropes and grabbed them, forcing Natalya to let go.

The fans started cheering, "Wow this a great match! I can't believe Stephanie didn't tap out!" King told JR.

"She's a McMahon King! Their tough and stubborn. Plus her husband is the toughest guy in this business." Jr told him.

Stephanie with all her strength, tried to get up using the ropes. As she did this Natayla clipped her knee again and continued by knocking Naomi, Paige, and AJ down, Karma finished the assault with a clothesline to each woman.

She then proceeded her beating on Stephanie as they made eye contact, she slapped her in the face and finished with another suplex and then the sharpshooter again, this time in the middle of the ring. She bent Steph legs all the way back reaching her head.

Stephanie screamed in pain, she couldn't reach the ropes and her tag team partners were laid out on the floor thanks to Natayla and Karma. The referee asked if Stephanie wanted to give up, and after several minutes...

Did Stephanie tap out to the Sharpshooter?

Will Natayla be the #1 contender for the Women's Title at Night of Champions?

Who will win the Royal Rumble find out in the next chapter of The Revolution!


	33. Chapter 33

The Revolution

Chapter 33

The Royal Rumble

Part II

Stephanie was in a bad position as Natayla had the sharpshooter locked in. They were in the middle of the ring and Steph couldn't get to the ropes or her team mates who were on the outside of the ring. The referee was asking if Stephanie wanted to give up and after several minutes...Stephanie was forced to tap referee rung for the bell forcing Natayla to let go.

"Oh my god Stephanie tapped out! She tapped out. Natayla is the #1 contender for the Women's title at Night of Champions in three weeks!" Jr told King as the fans sat in shock.

"Here are your winners Karma, Chyna, Karma and Natayla!" Lillian announced as the referee raised their hands. The trainers ran to the ring to check on Stephanie who was holding her knee in pain and tears.

They tried to help her up but she couldn't walk so they called for her husband to come out. They also helped Naomi, AJ and Paige who just realized what happened.

Stephanie was in pain as Hunter had to carry her to the trainer's room backstage followed by the trainers helping Naomi, Paige, and AJ.

"Well we hope to get an update on these ladies soon, they fought long and hard tonight!" Jr told the fans.

"That's right JR and now it's time for the thirty man royal rumble!" King announced.

The thirty man royal rumble was next as Lillan made the announcement!

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following match is the thirty man royal rumble where you throw your opponent over the top rope, the last man standing automatically gets a opportunity for the WWE Championship at Wrestlemania!" Lillan announced as she stepped out of the ring.

After about thirty minutes there were only five men left in the ring. Randy Orton, Seth Rollins, Sami Zayn, Finn Balor, and Chris Jericho.

After several minutes it was down to Randy Orton and Finn Balor! Randy bounced off the ropes and tried to set Finn up with a RKO but Finn countered it into a DDt and a diving double foot stomp. Then he went for the pin, "1, 2, 3!" The referee counted as the fans started cheering.

"Oh my god this young man is going to Wrestlemania for the first time and main event for the WWE Championship aganist Seth Rollins. Congratulations Finn you deserve this young man." JR told the fans.

"Well that's it for tonight! We'll see you all tomorrow night in Washington DC! Goodnight everyone!" King told the fans.

Will Stephanie show up to Monday Night Raw after tapping out to Natayla?

What condition will she be in?

Will Finn confront the wwe champion Seth Rollins the man he'll be facing at Wrestlemania?

Find out in the next chapter of The Revolution!


	34. Chapter 34

The Revolution

Chapter 34

A new era has begun

"Hello everyone and welcome to Monday Night Raw we are live from Washington DC! We have a great show for you tonight!" King told the fans.

"That's right king we have a new #1 contender for women's title at Night of Champions and that's Natayla. Last night she forced Stephanie to tap out to the Sharpshooter. We also have our royal rumble winner Finn Balor. First we're gonna start with...wait a minute." Jr spoke as he was interrupted by Natayla.

Natayla came out smiling as she grabbed a microphone and stepped into the ring. "Well Washington tonight we honor your precious Women's Champion because I am the first woman to defeat Stephanie McMahon. I forced your champion to tap out and I will do it again in three weeks at Night of Champions. Why because I am the best female wrestler in this business and I promise at Night of Champions I will become your new Women's Champion and..." Natayla was interrupted by Naomi.

"Oh Natayla you really think just because you got one win over Stephanie, that you can beat her again?" She asked her standing at the top of the ramp.

Natayla just glared at her and spoke, "I don't think I can beat her again Naomi, I know I can beat her again and I will. Why is that because she still won't be 100 percent in three weeks because she couldn't even walk out of that arena last night. Her husband had to literally carry her to the trainer's room and plus she's not even here tonight. Besides why are you even out here you didn't even get in the match last night?" She asked her.

"If I had been in that match Natayla, you wouldn't be bragging about anything and instead be mad that I beat you instead." Naomi told her smiling.

Natayla just glared, "Naomi if you want a match fine, but since you didn't fight any of us last night and since you're already in your gear how about a match aganist all four of us tonight!" She told her.

"You know what Natayla your on! I'll see you girls later tonight!" She told Natayla dropping the microphone.

Natayla just smiled, "Hey Naomi just remember this is all on you, because we won't hold back and you will regret it after we end your career!" She told her also dropping the microphone as her music played she left the ring.

Backstage...

Naomi was in her locker room when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" She yelled.

AJ and Paige came in, "Hey Naomi are you sure this is a good idea?" AJ asked her.

"No but I just want to avenge Stephanie I mean, she was forced to tap out or Natayla was gonna break her in half with that damn sharpshooter." Naomi told her lacing up her shoes.

"I know but all four of them at the same time? They will have a full advantage!" AJ told her.

"Yeah but I have to try, by the way have you talked to Stephanie?" Naomi asked her.

AJ nodded, "Yeah she's still in pain and won't be back until next week! I just hope she tries to heal up first before she confronts Natayla!" AJ told her.

Naomi nodded as she grabbed one of her signature hoodies that read feel the glow heading out the door she turned back, "Wish me luck ladies!" She told them as she left.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following match is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Calgary, Canada Natayla." Lillian announced as Nattie came down the ramp. "Her tag team partners Sable, Chyna and Karma!" Lillian announced, as all three women came down the ramp and met Natayla in the ring.

"They're opponent from Orlando, Florida Naomi!" Lillian announced as she stepped out of the ring. Naomi came down the ramp to a cheering crowd as she danced her way down the ramp. She stepped into the ring and stared down each woman individually.

"I sure hope Naomi knows what's she doing faceing all four these ladies in this match with no tag team partner." JR told King.

The referee rung for the bell as Naomi locked up with Natayla first. Naomi had her in a head lock for several seconds until Nattie countered into a side suplex. Then she got on top and started throwing punches immediately as Naomi tried to block. Nattie got her in the corner and started kicking her in the ribs until the referee pulled her off as he counted to five.

Nattie pulled back at three as she tagged in Sable. Sable got in the ring and gave a few punches herself and a suplex, then went for the pin. "1, 2, noo" she kicked out. Sable got frustrated as she tagged in Chyna who was very relentless as she threw Naomi out of ths ring and into the steel steps. The referee started yelling for her to get back in the ring.

Chyna ignored him as he started counting, so Chyna finished her beating by shoving Naomi into the ring apron back first then threw her back into the ring before the referee got to eight and went for the cover, "1, 2, noo" Naomi kicked out again.

Chyna was pissed as she gave one kick to the head, as Naomi tried to get up. She then tagged in Karma who went for several clotheslines and then a suplex. She went for the cover but somehow Naomi still kicked out at two.

Karma got mad and went for the power slam but somehow Naomi reversed it into a DDT and then a kick to the head. She knocked out the other three and went for the cover, "1,2,3" the referee counted as Naomi hurried to leave the ring before Sable and the others realized what happened.

"Here is your winner Naomi!" Lillian announced.

"Oh my god she won! Naomi won and survived!" Jr told king excited as the fans cheered like crazy.

"Well JR Naomi did say she was doing this to avenge Stephanie and wow did she ever. I know Stephanie was watching from home and is damn proud of Naomi right now and so are we." King told JR.

"That's right King congratulations Naomi you deserve it! Now its time for our main event, John Cena is going aganist the big dog Roman Reigns and that match is next!" JR told the fans.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following match is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Boston, Massachusetts John Cena!" Lillian announced.

John came down the ramp to a booing crowd. He ignored them as he stepped into the ring and waited for his opponent.

"His opponent from Pensacola, Florida Roman Reigns!" Lillian announced as she stepped out of the ring. The fans cheered as he came down the ramp focused on his opponent standing in the ring.

He stepped between the ropes as staring down John and did his signature pose on the ropes. The referee rung for the bell as they locked up.

John had Roman in a chin lock until Roman countered into a suplex. He then went quicky for a spear and as John tried to recover another spear and then the super man punch. He went for the cover, "1, 2, 3!" The referee counted as the fans started cheering.

Roman left the ring satisfied as Seth and Dean met him at the top of the ramp.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I believe the shield have sent a message to John Cena. That when you mess with them they will get payback. Well that's it for tonight folks, we'll see you next week in New York when go live from the most famous arena Madison Square Garden!" Jr told the fans.

How will Stephanie confront Natayla?

What is John's response after the beating he took from Roman?

Will Finn finally confront the man he will face in one month at Wrestlemania?

Find out in the next chapter of The Revolution!


	35. Chapter 35

The Revolution

Chapter 35

Let's make history!

"Hello everyone and welcome to Monday Night Raw we are live from Madison Square Garden and we have a great show tonight!" JR told the fans watching at home.

"That's right JR, Stephanie will be here later tonight to confront Natayla! Finn Balor will confront Seth Rollins the WWE Champion! But first we're gonna start off with our tag team match between the Usos and Big and Mark Henry in a rematch for the tag team titles and that's up next." King told him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the tag team championships introducing first the challengers The Usos!" Lillian announced.

The twins came down the ramp to cheers as they ran down the ramp and slid into the ring doing their pose on the ropes, they waited for their opponents.

"Their opponents they are the tag team champions The Big Show and Mark Henry!" Lillian announced as she stepped out of the ring.

Mark and Show came out to a mixed reaction as they showed off their titles to the crowd and entered the ring. They handed the belts to the referee as he held it up in the air for the fans to see.

Mark and Jey started the match as they locked up. Mark had the advantage as he got Jey into the opposite corner from his brother and threw a couple of punches to the ribs until Jey hit the mat. Then he tagged Show in and continued on the ribs of Jey.

As Show continued on the ribs, Jey finally got some punches in after a thumb to the eye. He then made it over to his brother and tagged him in as Jimmy went to the top rope for the Samoan Splash to big show and as he got up a super kick to the head and the cover. "1, 2, nooo!" Show kicked out at two. As he got up Jimmy tried to go for another kick but Show countered into KO and the cover, "1, 2, 3!" The referee counted as the fans actually started cheering.

"Wow what a match JR Big Show and Mark are still the Tag Team Champions!" King told him.

"That's right king and now we're gonna go backstage where Renee is talking to Naomi!" JR told the fans.

"Thank you JR! Naomi after that huge match last week, do you think Natayla wants payback considering that she thought they were going to teach you a lesson." Renee asked her.

"Well Renee last week my back was up aganist the wall. I proved that I could handle myself and went through with my promise as I got payback for what they did to Stephanie at the Royal Rumble and she will be here tonight for her own dose of revenge!" She told her smiling walking away.

"Wow those were some strong words from Naomi! Did she say Stephanie is here tonight? Wow this is gonna be great!" King told JR excited.

"Yeah King it is but what condition is Stephanie im after the beating she took to her knee at the Royal Rumble thanks to that evil Natayla!" JR asked him but before anyone could answer him Sable's music hit.

"What the hell?" JR asked.

Sable came down the ramp along with Karma, Chyna, and Natayla as they stepped into the ring Sable grabbed a microphone.

"Good evening everyone, I am proud to introduce to all of you, your number one contender for the Women's Championship and the woman who will single handedly beat Stephanie at Night Of Champions and become the New Women's Champion Natayla!" She spoke with excitement giving the microphone to Natayla.

"Thank you Sable! I am here tonight because I heard that your precious Women's Champion is here tonight so Stephanie if your backstage or in the parking lot then come on out here, but because of the beating we gave you last Sunday you'll probably have to come out here in a..." before Natayla could finish the camera went to the parking lot as a limo pulled up.

The driver got out and opened the back door Stephanie stepped out and she was not happy as she threw the title over her shoulder and headed to ring.

"Oh my god she is here! Stephanie is here and she's heading this way King!" JR told him.

Stephanie music hit and she came out standing at the top of the ramp holding a microphone. Her knee was bandaged up under the knee brace as she spoke softly. "Natayla last week you said some things that I took very personally! You told these fans that you could beat me more than one time. Now I will admit you did make me tap out in the middle of that ring, but at what cost Natayla? You tried to bend me in half last Sunday, I didn't have a choice but to tap out. In two weeks I'm going to make you a promise, since you tried to literally break me in half last Sunday at Night of Champions I will make sure you're not standing. Because for the first time in history there will be a Last Woman Standing match which means I am gonna beat you within an inch of your life and when I'm done not only will I still be holding this title but you will be carried out of here on a stretcher now deal with that!" Stephanie told her staring Natayla up and down.

Natayla smiled, "That was a great speech Stephanie but I couldn't help but notice you're all the way up there and I'm here in the ring so if you really want a fight then come this way champ!" She told Stephanie dropping the microphone.

Stephanie started down the ramp but not before AJ, Naomi and Paige came out to stop her. "No don't do this Steph you're still hurt, just save it until Night of Champions okay!" AJ told her holding Stephanie back.

"Wow I don't think these two can wait until Night of Champions they want to go at it right now!" King told JR.

"Can you blame her King! I mean these women have been torturing Stephanie ever since she's had that title and they've even went after AJ, Paige and Naomi! Stephanie wants payback but she'll have to wait until Night of Champions in two weeks in the first ever Last Woman Standing match!" JR told him.

Later that night...

John and Kurt vs The Hardys

Roman vs Brock Lesnar

"Ladies and Gentlemen please help me welcome this year's Royal Rumble winner Finn Balor!" Lillian announced as his music hit the fan went crazy as he did his entrance.

He came down the ramp slowly as he entered the ring and did his pose on the ropes as the lights came back on he grabbed a microphone. "Hello! I am here to come face to face with your WWE Champion Seth Rollins! Now Seth I have ths most respect for you man, but tonight I need to tell you something straight to your face so come out here right now without your boys Roman amd Dean please." Finn spoke into the mic.

The crowd went quiet as Seth's music came on through the speakers. Seth came out to cheers as he headed for the ring and grabbed a microphone and spoke, "Ladies and Gentlemen the man who will face me at Wrestlemania for my wwe title Finn Balor!" He spoke as the fans cheered.

"Now Finn I was very excited when I saw you win the Royal Rumble, because we will put on one of the greatest matches in Wrestlemania history. I know these fans can't wait to see it, because it will be awesome believe that!" He told him.

Finn nodded, "Thank you Seth, And I appreciate that but I wanted you to come out here because I needed to say this to your face at Wrestlemania I will beat you and become the new wwe champion believe that!" Finn told him as he left the ring but turned back around. "Oh yeah I forgot something!" Finn told him as he gave a swift kick to Seth in the head and grabbed the title holding it in the air.

"Wow King I believe Finn just made a bold statement and we've also been informed that because of the tension between Stephanie and Natayla that their contract signing will take place next week, but they will be seperated from each other as they sign their contracts. Well that's it for tonight we'll see you all next live from Detroit, Michigan!" JR told the fans.

What will happen next?


	36. Chapter 36

The Revolution

Chapter 36

We will fight

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen and welcome to Monday Night Raw we are live from Detroit, Michigan and we have a great show tonight. Seth Rollins will confront Finn about his attack last week. Stephanie and Natayla will sign their contracts tonight for Night Of Champions this Sunday King for the first time in history a Last Woman Standing match!" JR told King.

"That's right JR and I can't wait until Sunday but right now we're going to start the show off with wait a minute Brock Lesnar!" King told the fans confused.

Brock came to the ring and he wasn't happy as he stood in the middle of the ring with Paul Heyman.

"Ladies and Gentlemen my name is Paul Heyman and I am here to ask why my client Brock Lesnar was not in the Royal Rumble last Sunday. I will tell why because Brock Lesnar would've destroyed everyone in the ring and no one would've been able to stop him and you know because Brock Lesnar is a beast and no one backstage can stop him and I mean no..." before Paul could finish Triple H music started to playing as the crowd went nuts.

"Oh my god it's Triple H!" JR announced with excitement.

Hunter came to the top ramp and spoke, "Paul when are you ever gonna shut up and actually let the beast Brock Lesnar talk! Because from where I'm standing, he doesn't look that tough. I mean Seth beat him for the WWE Championship, I've beaten him more than once and didn't he also get his ass kicked by all three members of the shield twice. None of that matters, if he wants a real fight then I'm standing right here!" Hunter told him smiling.

"You know what Triple H shouldn't you be worried about your wife instead of my client Brock Lesnar because..." Paul was interrupted again.

"You know what Heyman shut up! For once in your life just stop talking and actually let Brock say something I mean he's a grown man let him talk or are you just gonna use him as your puppet." Hunter asked him smiling.

Paul smirked as Brock grabbed the microphone, "You know what Hunter, you want a fight you got one at Wrestlemania in a street fight which means I can kick your ass all over that arena and no one will be able to stop me from the beating I will give you!" Brock told him smiling big dropping the microphone.

Hunter nodded, "Fine see you at Wrestlemania puppet!" He told him going backstage.

Meanwhile in Stephanie's locker room she was getting ready for the contract signing that was to take place later that night when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" She spoke wrapping up her knee.

"Hey champ how you feeling?" AJ asked sitting beside her on the couch.

"I'm okay! My knee is a little banged up but I'll be fine nothing to worry about!" She told her adjusting her knee brace.

"Alright listen Steph no matter what happens Sunday you know I still have your back right!" AJ asked her.

Stephanie looked up at her and smiled, " I know thanks AJ well I better go they seperated me Natayla for this contract signing." Steph spoke softly grabbing her title off the arm of the couch.

AJ nodded as she followed her out the locker room.

Stephanie took a seat in the backstage area with Michael Cole. "Hello Stephanie glad to see you're recovering well! Please have a seat and we can get started he told her handing the contract to her.

Stephanie nodded as she grabbed the contract and looked it over.

Meanwhile on the other side of the arena Renee was sitting with Natayla. "Now Natayla you and Stephanie are seperated for this contract signing because of what could happen between the two of you now if you would please look over your contract before you sign it." Renee told her.

Nattie nodded as she took the contract and looked over it. "Now Natayla before you sign this we have this tv behind me with a video of Stephanie who's about to sign her contract as well would you like to say anything before you sign." Renee asked her.

Natayla just smiled, "Well Renee all I can say is Stephanie is gonna lose that title and will be carried out of the arena on a stretcher when I finish with her, because I will be the last woman standing." She told her signing the contract.

Stephanie smiled, "Oh Nattie we will just have to see about that now want we!" She told her signing her contract as well.

"There you have it folks both contracts have been signed! This Sunday for the first time in wwe history these two ladies will fight in a last woman standing match." Michael told the fans.

The fans cheered as Stephanie got up from her seat, she was attacked from behind by Sable.

She grabbed Stephanie by the hair and threw her into the wall hitting the bad leg. Steph grabbed her knee in pain as Sable grabbed her and threw her into the wall again hitting the bad leg again.

Stephanie cried in pain as she tried to get up, "You're not gonna make it to Sunday Stephanie because I'm gonna cripple your ass! You hear me champ!" Sable spoke in a dark tone grabbing Stephanie's face.

With all her strength Stephanie slapped Sable in the face. Before Sable could react AJ hit her from behind with a steel chair. She helped Stephanie to her feet as she checked on her, the referees and trainers finally showed up.

"Wow King what a statement from Sable! Stephanie will have a big fight on Sunday! I just hope she will finish the fight!" JR told him.

King nodded, "Well that's it for tonight we'll see you folks Sunday at Night of Champions when we go live from Denver, Colorado." He told the fans.

What will happen at Night of Champions?

Will Stephanie keep her title?

Will Natayla be the last woman standing?

Find out in the next chapter of The Revolution!


	37. Chapter 37

The Revolution

Chapter 37

Night of Champions

These are the following matches

Daniel Bryan vs Dolph Ziggler for the Intercontinental championship match

Mark Henry and Big Show vs The Dudley Boys for the Tag Team championships

John Cena vs Dean Ambrose for the United States championship

Main Event

Seth Rollins vs Randy Orton for the WWE Championship

Stephanie McMahon vs Natayla in a Last Woman Standing match for the WWE Women's Championship

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen and welcome to Night of Champions we are live from Denver, Colorado. Tonight we witness history in our main event as Stephanie and Natayla will go one on one in the first ever last woman standing match for The WWE Women's Championship!" JR told the fans.

"That's right JR but after that vicious attack on Stephanie last week by Sable, I can only imagine what condition she is in, because I know she is not 100 percent tonight." King told him.

"I know king but we'll find out what condition she's in later tonight but first we have our Intercontinental championship match as Daniel Bryan faces Dolph Ziggler." Jr told him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Intercontinental championship introducing first the challenger from Hollywood, California the show off Dolph Ziggler!" She announced as Dolph came down the ramp to a cheering crowd he entered the ring waiting on his opponent.

"His opponent from Phoenix, Arizona he is the Intercontinental champion Daniel Bryan!" Lillian announced as she stepped out of the ring.

Daniel came running down the ramp chanting yes with the fans as he entered the ring and stared down Dolph he handed his title to the referee.

The referee held the title above his head for the fans to see then rung for the bell as Daniel and Dolph locked up.

As they locked up Dolph took advantage putting Daniel in a head lock. Daniel countered after a few minutes into a back suplex.

He then grabbed Dolph and gave a beautiful DDT to ths mat laying Dolph out. He went for the cover but Dolph kicked out at two. Daniel got frustrated and gave a few kicks to Dolph's side as the fans cheered to each kick.

Dolph hit the mat as Daniel went for the cover again, but Dolph kicked out once again at two. Dolph got up and went for the super kick but Daniel dived under it and went for a DDT and then the yes lock forcing Dolph to tap out immediately.

"Here is your winner and still Intercontinental Champion Daniel Bryan!" Lillian announced as the referee raised Daniel's hand in the air.

Daniel left the ring with his title over his shoulder looking back at Dolph who was finally getting up.

"Wow what a match! Up next is the Tag Team Championship match but first let's take you backstage with Renee who is talking with Natayla!" JR told the fans.

"Thank you JR I am standing here with one of the two women who will make history tonight in the first ever last woman standing match for The WWE Women's Championship! Natayla can you tell the fans here and at home how you feel going into this match later tonight in the main event?" Renee asked her.

"Well Renee tonight you're right me and Stephanie will make history, but I will also make my own history because I will be the first woman to not only end Stephanie's precious title reign but also her career. So I'm asking everyone at home to tune into our match from beginning to end and I promise none of you will be disappointed!" She told Renee walking away smiling.

"Wow those were some strong words from Natayla! Now for the tag team championship match!" King told the fans.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Tag Team championships introducing first the challengers from Dudleyville Devon and Bubba Ray the Dudley Boys!" She announced.

As the pyros went off Devon and Bubba Ray came out to an excited crowd. They ran down the ramp giving fans high fives in the process and entered the ring.

"Their opponents they are the tag team champions Mark Henry and The Big Show!" Lillian announced as she stepped out of the ring.

They came down the ramp also to a cheering crowd as they each entered the ring, giving the titles to the referee as he held the titles up to the crowd and rung for the bell.

Mark and Bubba started the match as they locked up. Mark took the advantage as he started throwing punches, Bubba tried to block but it didn't help as Mark had him in the corner. Bubba hit the mat reaching out for tag from Devon, Mark pulled him away by his ankle and tagged in Big Show.

Show then finish the beating by putting Bubba into a massive bear hug from behind putting more pressure on his ribs. As the fans clapped motivating Bubba, he finally was able to get up and gave a back elbow to the side of show's head. As show tried to recover Bubba got a tag from Devon who stepped in and went for a clothesline and then a running DDT followed by a kick and then the cover. "1, 2, nooo" show kicked out at two.

Devon stepped back as Show got back up slowly and waved for Bubba as they gave a double back suplex to Big Show. As Mark tried to interfere Bubba went for a kick to the head knocking Mark over the top rope and hit the floor. They then turned their focus back on Big Show and gave a double DDT and then a double Suplex as Devon went for the cover, "1, 2, 3!" The referee counted as the crowd went nuts.

"Here are your winners and the new wwe tag team champions The Dudley Boys!" Lillian announced as the fans went crazy.

"Oh my god The Dudleys are the new tag team champions congratulations guys you deserve it!" JR spoke with excitment as they watched Devon and Bubba celebrate with the crowd.

"Up next everyone is the United States championship match as John Cena takes on Dean Ambrose!" King told the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the United States championship introducing first the challenger Dean Ambrose!" Lillian announced.

Dean came out to a cheering crowd as he made it down the ramp and slid into the ring waiting on John.

His opponent from Boston, Massachusetts he is the United States champion John Cena!" She announced leaving the ring.

John came out to a hushed crowd as he came down the ramp making eye contact with Dean, he entered the ring and held his title up in the air to the crowd as they booed. He then gave the title to the referee and waited for the bell.

As the bell rung the two men locked up. John took the advantage as he had Dean in the corner throwing a few punches. Dean blocked amd started fighting back until he had John in the corner and then went for a beautiful suplex. As John got up he tried to give a clothesline but Dean dodged out of the way bouncing off the ropes and gave a clothesline himself knocking John down. Then he to the top rope and came down with a elbow drop to the chest of John.

He went for the cover but John kicked out at two.

So Dean waited for the perfect moment and as John got up he went for dirty deeds and the pin. "1, 2, 3!" The referee counted as held Dean's hand in the air handing him the title.

"Here is your winner and the new United States champion Dean Ambrose!" Lillian announced as Dean celebrated with the crowd going back up the ramp his brothers Seth and Roman came out to congratulate him as they walked backstage?

"Wow JR we have a new US champion and tag team champions!" King told him.

"I know king and the night isn't over we still have wwe championship match and the women's title match! In a matter of fact Renee is with our wwe champion Seth Rollins right now!" JR told as the camera went backstage.

"Seth after seeing Dean win the United States championship from John Cena how do feel tonight going into your match tonight aganist RandyOrton for the WWE Championship?" She asked him.

"Well Renee I can say right now is Randy bring everything you have and leave it in the ring, because tonight I will still leave as your WWE Champion! Thank you Renee." Seth told him leaving.

"There you have it folks Seth is ready for a fight and that match is up next!" She told them.

What will happen next?

Will Seth leave still WWE Champion?

How will Stephanie respond to Natayla's threat?

Is she 100 percent for their historic match in the main event?

Find out in the next chapter of The Revolution!


	38. Chapter 38

The Revolution

Chapter 38

Night of Champions

Part II The Main Event

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Championship introducing first the challenger from St Louis, Missouri the viper Randy Orton!" Lillian announced.

As Randy music started playing he slowly walked down the ramp and entered the ring waiting for his opponent.

"His opponent from Davenport, Iowa he is the WWE Champion Seth Rollins!" Lillian announced as she stepped out of the ring.

Seth came out to the crowd cheering his name as came to the top of the ramp as the pyros went of he walked down the ramp and stepped between the ropes, staring down Randy he held his title up for the fans to see.

He then handed the title to the referee as he prepared himself for the match. The referee rung for the bell as Seth and Randy locked up. Randy took the advantage as he had Seth in a head lock, after several minutes Seth used his elbow to hit Randy in the ribs numerous times until he let go. Seth then went for a DDT to the mat and went for the cover, "1, 2, noo!" Randy kicked out.

As Randy got up he went for a couple of clotheslines and then knocked Seth out of the ring. He stepped out of the ring and grabbed Seth throwing him into the steel steps. Seth winced in pain as Randy dragged him back into the ring on the outside of the ropes and gave a DDT off the second rope. He went for the cover but Seth kicked out at two.

As Seth tried to recover, Randy waited for his signature move the RKO. Seth got up and as Randy went for the RKO Seth dodged out of the way, bouncing off the ropes and came back with a thunderous clothesline. Then he went to the top rope and gave an elbow drop, not waiting for Randy to recover he went for the curb stomp and then the pin.

"1, 2, 3!" The referee counted as the fans started cheering. "Here is your winner and still WWE Champion Seth Rollins!" She announced as Seth slid out of the ring with his title he celebrated with the fans going back up the ramp, he looked back at Randy and smiled he held his title up walking backstage.

"Wow what a match up next is our main event, but before we get that Renee is backstage with our Women's Champion!" JR told the fans.

"Thank you JR ladies and gentlemen please help me welcome your Women's Champion Stephanie McMahon!" Renee announced smiling.

Stephanie stood beside her, "Stephanie your match is up next aganist Natayla in a match that fans will remember forever. Now after that brutal attack from Sable last week are you 100 percent tonight?" She asked her.

"Renee everyone knows that Natayla planned that attack because I couldn't get to her last week. So of course she had her buddy Sable attack me from behind, but tonight Natayla you don't have Sable, Chyna or Karma. Oh no tonight it's just me and you, and if you think for one minute that just because I'm hurt doesn't mean I still won't kick your ass and walk out of this arena your Women's Champion, then you are highly mistaken. I'll see you out there!" Steph told Renee walking away.

"Wow those were some strong words from our champion King! These ladies are gonna try to destroy each other." He told him.

" Ladies And Gentlemen the following match is scheduled for one fall and it is a Last Woman Standing match where you must incapacitate your opponent until she cannot answer the ten count! Introducing first from challenger from Calgary, Canada Natayla!" Lillian announced as Natalya came down the ramp smiling because she knew that Stephanie wasn't 100 percent for this match, she stepped into the ring and waited for her opponent.

"Her opponent from Greenwich, Connecticut she is the WWE Women's Champion Stephanie McMahon!" Lillian announced as she left the ring.

Stephanie came to the top of the ramp holding her title in the air as her pyros went off, she threw the title over her shoulder and walked down the ramp slowly staring down the woman in the ring. She stepped between the ropes and walked up to Natayla's face, the referee held her back as he took the title from Stephanie and held it up for the fans.

"That title is what this is all about King ever since Summer Slam, Natayla thinks that she deserved that title in the first place and tonight she gets that chance in this brutal match." JR told him.

The referee rung for the bell as they locked up. Natayla immediately went for Stephanie's ribs as she got her into the corner and started kicking her down to the mat. She then threw her out of the ring, as Stephanie hit the floor Natayla gave her a clothesline as she tried to get back up.

As Stephanie laid on the floor, Natayla yelled at the referee to start counting. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5!" Stephanie managed to get up at five, as Natayla came towards her Stephanie moved out of the way throwing Natayla into the steel referee started counting, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6!" The referee stopped as Nattie got up on six.

"Wow these ladies are not stopping at nothing to destroy each other!" King told JR as they watched the carnage in front of them.

As Natayla got up she glared at Stephanie who now had a steel chair in her hand as she hit Natayla in the back. Nattie hit the floor and Stephanie hit her again in the back and then the face.

"Wow what a chair shot from Stephanie!" Jr told the fans.

The referee started counting again as Natayla was laid out on the floor not moving. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7!" The referee stopped this time on seven as Natayla made it back to her feet with a bloody face. Stephanie smirked as she saw the damage done and started to give another chair shot but Natayla dodged and went for the injured knee.

Stephanie fell down grabbing her knee in pain as Natayla realized what was happening she grabbed the steel chair and hit Stephanie in the back ten times and then the face busting her open as well. Steph screamed in pain as she tried to get up, but as she tried to recover Natayla grabbed her leg and stuck it between the chair and then stomped on it.

Stephanie screamed in pain as she tried to get the chair off but Natayla kicked her hand away. After crushing her leg in the chair, Natayla grabbed Stephanie and threw her back into the ring. As Stephanie tried to get up using the ropes Natayla clipped her in the back of her leg as she buckled to the mat again. Not yet satisfied as the referee was about to start counting again, Natayla added insult to injury as she locked in the sharpshooter, the same move that forced Stephanie to tap out at the Royal Rumble a few weeks ago.

Stephanie screamed in pain as she reached for the ropes, but it was no use as Natayla dragged her back to the middle of the ring.

The fans watched in horror as Natayla bent Stephanie's legs all the way back, after several minutes of insuring pain Natayla let go as she yelled at the referee to start counting.

Stephanie was holding her knee in pain as the referee started counting, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9,..." Steph tried to get to her feet but it was no use as she collapsed to the mat holding her knee, "10!" The referee counted as he held Natayla's hand up in the air.

The crowd sat in shock as Lillian made the announcement no one wanted to hear, "Here is your winner and the new WWE Women's Champion Natayla!" She announced.

Natayla grabbed the title and stood over a crying Stephanie who was still in pain holding her knee. She then left the ring as trainers came out to help Stephanie, they checked on her knee but knew something was wrong when she told them that she couldn't move.

They got a stretcher and carried Stephanie out on it backstage, taking her to a near by hospital. As she laid on the stretcher in pain, the fans still cheered and clapped for their champion.

"Wow King I can't believe what we just saw, we have a new Women's Champion but at what cost? Stephanie was carried out of here on a stretcher! Folks we hope to have some kind of information on Stephanie tomorrow night on Monday Night Raw, but until then goodnight folks!" Jr told the fans watching at home.

Well we have a new Women's Champion!

Did Natayla finish Stephanie for good?

How will John respond to his loss?

Find this out and more in the next chapter of The Revolution!


	39. Chapter 39

The Revolution

Chapter 39

A New Champion is here!

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to Monday Night Raw we are live from Los Angeles, California and we are officially on the road to Wrestlemania which takes place in exactly one month. Looks like we're gonna kick off the show with our new WWE Women's Champion Natayla!" JR told the fans.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the new Women's Champion Natayla!" Lillian announced.

As Natayla came out the fans booed and yelled you suck as she came down the ramp pointing at the title around her waist and stepped into the ring, grabbing a microphone she began to speak.

"Alright here is the proper introduction Lillan! Ladies and Gentlemen the woman who crippled Stephanie McMahon and became your new Women's Champion me Natayla!" She announced herself feeling proud of what she did last night.

The fans booed, "Come on guys I am your new champion now show me the respect I deserve, because like it or not this title is staying around my waist for a very long time! Now Stephanie I know you're at home still crying and recovering from the beaten I gave you last night, but just remember you did your best and that's all that matters. Now you can go back to your day job in the office because I know and these fans know that you will never step back into a ring again because I crippled your ass and that ladies and gentlemen is the end of her happy fairy-tale!" Natayla told the crowd laughing as she started to leave the AJ came out and she wasn't

happy.

"Natayla you evil little bitch! What makes you think that Stephanie is finish? Because I just got off the phone with her and she wanted me to give you a little message, and I quote keep that title warm for her because when she comes back that title is going back to who it belongs and she's gonna destroy you in the process!" AJ told her smiling.

"Oh AJ that's really cute but last night your best friend was taken out on a stretcher, she couldn't walk why because I crippled her ass, and AJ if you want to try me you will be joining her on the shelf because the same thing I did to her I won't hesitate to do again to you!" She told AJ smiling as she dropped the microphone holding her title in the air.

AJ just glared at her, Sable's music started playing.

"What the hell? Why is Sable out here?" King asked.

"AJ if you want to make it out of this arena I suggest you leave now!" She told her.

AJ stepped back but left anyway as Sable had a microphone in her hand staring down Natayla.

"Now Natayla now that we have gotten rid of their paper champion Stephanie! I want my shot at the Women's Championship like you promise." Sable told her.

"Sable listen to me and listen good, I destroyed Stephanie on my own. I ended her title reign and I sent her out of that arena on a stretcher last night not you or Chyna or even Karma! It was all me, I did something that neither of them could do and that was beat her for this title. So if you want a title shot, then you'll have to earn it!" Natayla told her.

Sable smiled, "Fine but everyone in this arena and backstage knows that I help soften Steph up last week when I attacked her after the contract signing. So I believe I did help you, but if you think I don't deserve it than fine. I'll prove it later tonight when we go one on one in that ring tonight. If I beat you, I get my title shot at Wrestlemania!" She told her dropping the microphone.

Natayla smiled, "Sable you got a deal!" She told her leaving the ring.

Sable smiled and nodded as she went backstage followed by Natayla, both ladies were getting booed.

"Wow those were some strong words from Sable! She wants her title shot but she'll have to beat Natayla tonight to get it!" King told JR.

"That's right King but right now we have John Cena in action as he goes aganist Triple H right now!" JR told him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following match is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Boston, MassachusettsJohn Cena!" Lillian announced.

John came out in a bad mood, he lost his title to Dean last night and now he had to face Triple H tonight.

John got to the ring and grabbed a microphone, "Before I destroy Triple H, I just want to say Dean I want my title back and either you hand it back over or I'll just take it from you! So get this through your thick..." John was cut off as Triple H's music started playing.

"His opponent from Greenwich, Connecticut the game Triple H!" Lillian announced as she stepped out of the ring.

Hunter came out to cheers as he poured the water over his head and came down the ramp, giving the fans high fives and stepped into the ring. Keeping his eye on John, he stepped onto the ring apron and did his pose spitting his water out stepping back in the ring.

The referee rung for the bell as they locked up. John took the advantage as he had Hunter in a head lock until Hunter countered into a side suplex.

As John tried to recover, Hunter picked him up and gave him a DDT and went for the cover. "1,2, nooo!" John kicked out at two.

As John got up he kicked Hunter in the ribs and then clipped the back of his left leg. Hunter hit the mat grabbing the ropes trying to get back up, John clipped him again. Smiling John picked him and gave three suplexes until Hunter wasn't moving. He then went for the cover but Hunter kicked out at two.

Frustrated John didn't care about the match anymore as he grabbed a steel chair and hit Hunter in the face busting him open. The referee rung for the bell.

"Your winner by disqualification Triple H!" Lillian announced.

This made John even more mad as he hit Hunter with the chair again this time in the back. As Hunter winced in pain, some music started playing. The Shield came running down the ramp, surrounding the ring.

Roman stepped in first, followed by Seth and Dean. John stood quietly as held the chair up, but beforw he could do anything Roman speared him to the mat. Then Dean finished with a dirty deeds as Seth checked on Hunter.

They helped Hunter out the ring as they watched John try to get up staring at Dean.

"Wow what an impact! The Shield just saved Hunter from a beating by the hands of John Cena." Jr told the fans.

"Well folks up next we have AJ vs Chyna! That match is next!" King told the fans.

Meanwhile backstage...

AJ was in her locker room preparing for her match with Naomi and Paige. "Hey AJ you okay?" Paige asked her.

AJ just looked up and nodded, "Yeah I can't believe this is happening Steph is gone and we're stuck with Natayla as champion." She told her upset.

"Don't worry AJ! Steph will be back before you know it trust me!" Naomi told her sitting down.

AJ nodded as she laced up her shoes for her match aganist Chyna which was next!

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following match is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Los Angeles, California Chyna!" Lillian announced.

Chyna came down the ramp smiling because she that this match was gonna be quick. She ignored the fans as they booed her all the way to the ring. She stepped between the ropes and waited for her opponent.

"Her opponent from Chicago, Illinois AJ Lee!" Lillian announced as she stepped out of the ring.

AJ came out to a cheering crowd as she skipped down the ramp hugging her fans along the way and stepped into the ring staring down Chyna she did her pose on the ropes.

The referee rung for the bell and they locked up. Chyna took the advantage early as she pushed AJ down to the mat and got on top of her throwing punches immediately until the referee pulled her off.

Chyna then grabbed AJ by the hair and threw her across the ring. Smiling she went for the cover, but somehow AJ kicked out at two.

As AJ tried to get up Chyna kicked her in the side of the head, then threw her out of the ring. Chyna stepped out of the ring, grabbing AJ and threw her into the steel steps. AJ cried in pain as the fans just watched in silence, not finish yet Chyna grabbed a motionless AJ and gave her a powerbomb through the announcement table.

The referee rung for the bell as he pushed Chyna back and checked on AJ. Chyna stepped back but not without whispering something to her, "We're gonna make sure you join your bestie on the shelf and your friends Naomi and Paige are next!" She told her as the referee made her leave.

The trainers came out to check on AJ who still wasn't moving, they called for a stretcher to come get her.

"Wow King I can't believe what we just witnessed! Chyna just took out AJ and she's not gonna stop with her. She said they're gonna take out Paige and Naomi as well." JR told him as they watched the trainers carry AJ out as the fans cheered when they saw AJ give them a thumbs up.

Other matches that took place..

The Hardys vs The Usos..Usos won!

Dean vs Kurt Angle...Dean won with Dirty Deeds

"Now it's time for our main event!" JR told the fans.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following match is scheduled for one fall introducing first Sable!" Lillian announced.

Sable came down the ramp to a booing crowd and stepped into the ring.

"Her opponent from Calgary, Canada she is the new Women's Champion Natayla!" Lillian announced as she stepped out of the ring.

Natayla came out showing off the title around her waist. She came down the ramp ignoring the fans who were booing her until she stepped into the ring staring down Sable she held her title in the air.

The referee rung for the bell as the ladies locked up for the first time. Sable got the advantage and had Natayla in a head lock. After several minutes, Natayla elbowed Sable in the stomach and countered the head lock into a side suplex. She then grabbed Sable by the hair and threw her across the ring.

"Wow Natayla is not going easy on Sable tonight!" King told the fans.

As Sable tried to get Natayla came at her but Sable dodged out the way sending Natayla over the top rope and landed on the floor.

Natayla winced in pain as she tried to get up, Sable threw her into the steel steps. Natayla winced in pain as she laid still on the floor.

"Remember King Natayla did go through that brutal match last night, so I know she's not 100 percent for this match. By the look of it, Sable really wants that title shot and she's not stopping until she do." JR told him.

Sable threw Natayla back in the ring and went forthe cover. "1, 2, nooo!" Natayla kicked out.

Getting upset as Natayla got up using the ropes, Sable went for a kick to the head and then the pin. "1, 2, 3!" The referee counted.

"Wow it looks like Sable is gonna get her title shot!" JR told the fans.

"Well that's it for tonight we'll see you next week live from Charleston, South Carolina. Goodnight everyone!" King told the fans watching.

What will happen now?

Sable gets a title shot but when?

How will Natayla respond to her loss?

Was the message clear to Naomi and Paige after the beating AJ took from Chyna?

Find out in the next chapter of The Revolution!


	40. Chapter 40

The Revolution

Chapter 40

A new challenge

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen and welcome to Monday Night Raw we are live from Charleston, South Carolina home of the Hardy Boys who are in action tonight when they take on Edge and Christian in front of their hometown. We will also hear from Hunter after that brutal attack from John Cena last week. AJ will be here via satellite to tell us about the brutal attack from Chyna and the message she gave her. Right now we're gonna start off with our Intercontinental Champion Daniel Bryan!" JR told the fans as Daniel's music started playing.

Daniel came running down the ramp as the fans cheered yes!

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the Intercontinental Champion Daniel Bryan!" Lillian announced as he stepped into the ring with a microphone.

"What's up Charleston! I am here to make a huge announcement! Tonight in this very ring there will be a tournament and the winner will get a shot at my Intercontinental championship at Wrestlemania! Tonight will be two matches in the first round of this tournament, so let's get this party started because the first match is next!" Daniel announced as he left the ring.

"Wow King did you hear that a tournament for the Intercontinental championship at Wrestlemania!" JR told him.

The first match in this tournament was The Miz vs Kevin Owens!

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following match is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Hollywood, California The Miz!" Lillian announced.

Miz came down the ramp and entered the ring, posing for the fans he waited for his opponent.

"His opponent from Quebec, Canada Kevin Owens!" She announced as she stepped out of the ring.

Kevin came out to mixed reaction as he slid into the ring staring down the Miz he posed on the ropes. The referee rung for the bell as they locked up.

Kevin got Miz into a head lock until Miz countered into a back drop. As Kevin got up Miz went for a drop kick, knocking Kevin out of the ring.

As Miz recovered he got out the ring grabbing Kevin and pushed him back first into the ring apron.

Kevin fell to his knees in pain as Miz threw him back into the ring and went for the cover but Kevin kicked out at two.

As Kevin got up Miz came at him with a clothesline but Kevin countered into a neck breaker and then the pop up power bomb off the ropes. He went for the cover, "1, 2, 3!" The referee counted holding Kevin's hand in the air.

"Here is your winner Kevin Owens!" Lillian announced. Kevin left the ring smiling from ear to ear as he saw the anger on Miz's face.

"Wow Kevin is moving to the second round of this tournament, but who will he face. We'll find out later tonight." King told the fans.

Backstage..Hunter was in his locker room talking to his wife on the phone. "I know sweetie but don't worry, I'm sure they'll be fine. You just need to get better and heal up okay, I love you! I'll to you later okay" Paul told Stephanie hanging up as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" He yelled.

"Hey what's up Hunter!" Seth told him coming inside followed by Dean and Roman.

"Hey guys, thanks for helping me last week! I really owe you alot, I don't know what's gotten into John lately he use to be a hero to everybody. I mean everyone looked up to him as a role model, now he's just a jackass that hates to lose. Soon enough he's gonna remember why they call me the game when I finish with Brock Lesnar I'm going after him!" Hunter told them.

"No problem Hunter besides we still owe him another beaten anyway! Glad we could help by the way how's Stephanie?" Roman asked him concerned.

"She's okay just sore and the doctors told her she'll need knee surgery after the damage Natayla did to her last Sunday. She has a torn ligament in her knee that requires surgery and will keep her out the ring for awhile." He told him.

They all nodded, "Don't worry man Stephanie is tough she'll be back before you know it!" Dean spoke patting Hunter on the shoulder.

"Thanks guys I really appreciate that!" He told them.

"Wow those were some strong words from The Game but right now its time for tag team action!" JR told ths fans.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following match is scheduled for one fall introducing first Edge and Christian!" Lillian announced as they came down the ramp to cheers.

They slid into the ring and did their signature pose for the fans as they waited for their opponents.

"Their opponents from Charleston, South Carolina The Hardy Boys!" Lillian announced as she stepped out of the ring.

Matt and Jeff came down the ramp to mix reactions as some fans were cheering and some were booing. The stepped into the ring and did their pose not taking eye contact off of Edge and Christian they waited for the bell to ring.

Edge and Matt started the match as they locked up. Edge immediately took over as he threw some punches at Matt into the corner. Then he began to kick him in the ribs, and finished with a drop kick as he went for the cover. Matt kicked out at as he tried to reach for his brother to tag in, Edge dragged him back to his corner and tagged Christian into the match.

Christian got in the ring and put Matt into a bear hug on the mat. Matt tried with all his strength to get up but was helpless as he got to his feet, Christian hit him in the back as he fell down to the mat again.

Christian smiled as he tagged Edge back in who waited for Matt to get up and went for the spear and the cover. "1, 2, 3!" The referee counted as the fans started cheering.

"Here are your winners Edge and Christian!" Lillian announced as the referee raised their hands. They left the ring satisfied but not without looking back at Matt and Jeff who weren't happy.

"Wow Edge and Christian controlled that whole match, Matt didn't even get to tag in his brother and he is not happy about it either." JR told King.

"Now we're gonna take you back to earlier today as Michael Cole got a chance to talk with AJ Lee!" King told the fans.

Earlier that day...

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen I am here with AJ Lee! Welcome AJ and thank you for taking the time to talk to me now can you tell me and the wwe universe how you feeling after that brutal attack from Chyna last week?" Michael asked her.

"Thank you for having me Michael, now as for Chyna she said she was sending a message to me and my friends. Well I have a message for her when I return, we are gonna send a message to her, Sable, Karma and Natayla because if they think for one second that any of them intimidate us then they are highy mistaken this isn't over." AJ told him.

"Okay but what about Stephanie do you think she'll recover well enough to get her title back from Natayla?" He asked her.

"Oh Michael I don't think she'll recover, I know she will recover and beat Natayla down until she can no longer stand on her own and I'll be sure to help her when she does. As for Chyna I'll see her next week on Raw with a message of my own that she will never forget." She told him smiling.

"Thank you AJ!" Michael told her.

"King those were some very strong words from AJ, now we are ready for our main event which is the second match in this tournament for the Intercontinental championship at Wrestlemania." JR told the fans.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following match is scheduled for one fall introducing first Winnipeg, Canada Chris Jericho!" She announced.

Chris came down the ramp to a booing crowd as he ignored them and stepped into the ring waiting for his opponent.

"His opponent from Los Angeles, California Rey Mysterio!" Lillian announced as she stepped out of the ring.

"Whoa I didn't know he was in this tournament!" King spoke with excitement as Rey's music started playing the fans went nuts as they started cheering.

Rey came down the ramp giving one his masks to a young fan on the front row and jumped into the ring over the top rope as the fans continued to cheer for him.

Chris stared him up and down as they made eye contact and the referee rung for the bell.

They locked up and Chris had the advantage as he had Rey in a chin lock and started punching him in thd face until the referee pulled him off. Chris started gloating until Rey kicked him in the head and then running bull dog off the top rope. As Chris tried to get up Rey drop kicked him onto the outside of the second rope setting him up for his signature move. The fans cheered 619 as Rey bounced of the opposite rope and did a 619 to Chris and then jumped off the top rope and landed for the cover as the referee counted. "1, 2, 3!" He counted raising Rey's hand in the air.

"Oh my god Rey is going to round two of this tournament. The other two matches will take place on Smackdown, leading to the matches for next week. So far we have Rey and Kevin who will face each other next Monday! Well that's it for tonight folks we'll see you all next week!"

What will happen next?

Find out in the next chapter of The Revolution!

The two matches on smackdown will be

Dolph Ziggler vs Kofi Kingston

Cody Rhodes vs R Truth


	41. Chapter 41

The Revolution

Chapter 41

This Is War!

The winners of the smackdown matches Kofi Kingston and R Truth will face each other on Monday Night Raw. It'll also be Kevin Owens and Rey Mysterio. These four men will be in round two of the tournament for the Intercontinental championship.

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen and welcome to Monday Night Raw! We are live from Memphis, Tennessee and we have a great show tonight." JR told the fans.

" That's right JR, we are live from my hometown of Memphis woo-hoo! Tonight we will have the second round of our tournament, when Kevin Owens goes aganist the returning Rey Mysterio and R Truth goes aganist Kofi Kingston. Those are gonna be some great matches, but now we're gonna start the show with AJ!" King spoke confused.

AJ came down the ramp hopping a little, as the fans cheered.

"Well she did say she was going to be here tonight and send a message to Chyna!" JR told King.

AJ stepped into the ring and grabbed a microphone. "Hello Memphis, Tennessee how you doing?" She asked them.

They all started cheering, "That's great, I want to thank all of you for your thoughts and warm words that I will be back and here I am! Now last week I promised to give a message to Chyna the woman who tried to take me out two weeks ago and here it is. Chyna you know that precious corvette that you drive to the shows every week? Well earlier today there was an accident and I must say it wasn't very pretty either. If you don't believe me then take a look at the titantron." AJ spoke smiling pointing at the screen.

It showed a video of her destroying Chyna's car with a sledgehammer. Then she broke the windows with a lead pipe and finished off with slashing the tires.

"Now Chyna I know you can see this and I also know you want to come out here and hurt me but you can't why because of this!" She spoke softly pointing at the screen again.

This time another video played and it was Chyna getting her ass beat by AJ. She attacked her in the backstage area and threw her into a wall and then a suplex through a table. She could've did more damage but the referees came out as AJ whispered to her.

"Now if any of you are wondering what I told her it was simple, all I said was message received! If you other ladies want a fight then just bring it on!" AJ spoke with confidence as she started to leave the ring Sable came out with Karma.

"Now AJ did you really think that you could get away that easily, because right now Karma and myself are about to finish what Chyna started two weeks ago." She told her as they came down the ramp.

AJ started laughing, "Hold on there blondie not so fast! You see who said I was alone out here, because trust me I'm not. When you threaten the entire locker room, there will be a problem." AJ told her smiling as the other ladies of the locker room came through the audience.

"Wow King it's the entire women's locker room!" JR told him.

Naomi, Paige, Nikki, Brie, Jazz, Jackie and Victoria came through the audience. As Trish and Lita walked up behind Sable and Karma.

"Now what were you saying Sable?" AJ asked her smiling.

"You know what AJ this isn't over! Do you hear me it's not over!" Sable yelled as she pushed Karma back and they left.

AJ smiled as she knew this was a war and she was gonna fight until the end no matter what.

"Well King I believe AJ has sent a message to Chyna and her little friends too." Jr told him as the ladies left the ring and went backstage.

"That's right JR and I believe as long as AJ has the support and back up of the other ladies in the locker room, then Chyna, Natayla, Karma and Sable are gonna have a hard time trying to break her or her friends!" He told him as they got ready for the match that was next.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following match is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Quebec, Canada Kevin Owens!" She announced.

Kevin came down the ramp ready for a fight as the fans booed him, he ignored them and stepped into the ring waiting for his opponent.

"His opponent from Los Angeles, California Rey Mysterio!" Lillian announced as she stepped out of the ring.

Rey came out to a cheering crowd as he made his way down the ramp, giving the fans high fives and gave one of his masks to a young fan he made his way to the ring and jumped over the top ropes. Staring down Kevin he posed on the second rope as his fans cheered his name and stepped down.

The referee rung for the bell as the two men locked up. Kevin took the advantage early as he threw some punches at Rey into the corner. Rey started to block as he fought back as much as he could, then he clotheslined Kevin to the mat. As Kevin was laying on the mat, Rey tried to recover from those punches he received earlier in the match.

As Kevin got up Rey went for a dropkick and connected as Kevin dropped onto the second rope. Taking the advantage Rey went for the 619 early and a leg drop from the top rope landing for the cover. "1, 2, 3!" The referee counted as he held Rey's hand up in the air. The crowd went crazy as Rey celebrated with the fans.

"Wow what a match Rey will move on to the finals next week as he will face the winner between Kofi Kingston and R Truth later tonight." JR told the fans.

Backstage..

Natayla was in her locker room when there was knock on the door. "Come in!" She yelled. It was a guy from the backstage crew and he handed her an yellow envelope.

"What is this?" She asked him.

"I don't know ma'am I was just told to deliver it to you!"

She opened the envelope and looked inside pulling out a letter, it read, "Roses are red Violets are blue when I come back I'm coming after you!" "What the hell is this?" She asked herself.

Ignoring the letter, because she needed to focus on her match aganist Paige which was up next.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall introducing first Norwich, England Paige!" Lillian announced.

Paige came down the ramp with Naomi by her side as the fans cheered she entered the ring and did her pose on the ropes.

"Her opponent from Calgary, Canada she is the WWE Women's Champion Natayla!" Lillian announced as she stepped out of the ring.

Natayla came down the ramp ignoring the booing crowd, staring Paige in the ring and Naomi on the outside she entered the ring holding her title in Paige's face talking trash that she'll never win the title as long as she has it.

Paige just shook her head as the referee rung for the two ladies locked up as Natayla took full advantage throwing punches at Paige into the corner. A few minutes into the match a mysterious video played on the titantron.

It was a message to Natayla, " Dear Natayla hope you got my letter because when I return the queen of hearts will be dethroned and suffer the consequences you have made! I'll see you soon!" The video finished.

As Natayla was still looking at the screen confused, Paige came from behind with a roll up pin for the count, "1, 2, 3!" The referee counted as Paige slid out the ring. Natayla was pissed, "Because of the distraction of that video Natayla lost that match to Paige!" JR told king.

"Well folks up next we have the second match of round two in the tournament for the Intercontinental championship." King told the fans.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following match is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Tampa, Florida Kofi Kingston!" Lillian announced.

Kofi came down the ramp excited as he high fived the crowd and slid into the ring waiting on his opponent.

"His opponent from Atlanta, Georgia R Truth!" Lillian announced as she stepped out of the ring.

Truth also came down the ramp to cheers as rapped his way down to the ring and stepped between the ropes. They stared each other down and shook hands for good sportsmanship as the referee rung for the bell, they locked up.

Kofi took the advantage as he had Truth in a head lock. After awhile Truth countered by elbowing Kofi enough until he let go and then a clothesline knocking him down to the mat.

As Kofi tried to get up, Truth went for a drop kick. Kofi landed on the mat, so Truth went to the top rope and as he came down Kofi got up and did trouble in paradise connecting to R-Truth in mid-air and the cover.

"1, 2, 3!" The referee counted as the fans started cheering. The fans went nuts as the referee raised Kofi's hand in the air.

"Wow what a match, that was incredible!" JR told the fans.

Before Kofi left the ring he shook R-Truth's hand. "Wow what a show of good sportsmanship from these two young men King! Kofi is moving on to the final round aganist Rey Mysterio next week right here on Monday Night Raw!" JR told him, as the two men left the ring to a cheering crowd.

"Up next ladies and gentlemen is our main event! Seth Rollins vs John Cena!" JR told the fans.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following match is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Boston, Massachusetts John Cena!" Lillian announced.

John came down the ramp pretty fast as he had a microphone in his hand. He stepped into the ring yelling into the mic, "Cut my music!" He yelled. "Now last week, three punks stuck their nose in my business when I was giving Hunter the beating of his life. Tonight I get my hands on Seth Rollins, but not before I send a message to Triple H at Wrestlemania I hope Brock Lesnar breaks you in half because if you're still standing I'm gonna finish what he started. Now Seth get your ass out here so I can kick it!" John yelled dropping the microphone.

"His opponent from Davenport, Iowa he is the WWE Champion Seth Rollins!" Lillian announced as she stepped out of the ring.

Seth came out to a cheering crowd as he came down the ramp with the title over his shoulder and smiling as he pointed to the entrance and Triple H came out.

"Oh my god it's Triple H!" JR told the fans. Hunter and Seth fist bumped as they walked down the ramp. John just stared as Seth entered the ring and Hunter went and sat with King and JR.

"Folks looks like we're gonna be joined by the game Triple H! Glad to have you Hunter!" JR told him.

"Thank you JR! You see I'm out here because John likes to make threats so let's see how well he'll do with me sitting at ringside!" He told him.

JR nodded as the match started and the two men locked up.

John was to busy talking trash to Triple H as Seth came from behind with a roll up pin, but John kicked out at two. John was furious as he grabbed Seth and threw him into the corner throwing punches.

Seth started fighting back after awhile as he got John into the corner of the ring and threw a couple of punches himself. As Seth was about to get him set up for a DDT the lights went out. As they came back on Seth was laid out in the middle of the ring as John went for the cover but Seth kicked out at two.

"Oh my god I can't believe he kicked out!" King told the fans. As Seth got up John came towards him but walked into a clothesline and then Seth went for the curb stomp and the cover.

"1, 2, 3!" The referee counted as the fans started cheering. Seth's back was turned as John attacked him from behind knocking him down to the mat and throwing punches. Seeing this from ringside, Hunter jumped into the ring, coming to Seth's side running John off before he could do more damage.

"Wow what a sore loser King! Seth won the match and John attacks him with a cheap shot. Its a good thing Hunter was out here for back up!" JR told the fans as they watched John walk up the ramp pissed off he pointed at Hunter mumbling something going backstage.

Seth and Hunter just watched from the center of the ring as the fans continued to cheer for them.

"Well folks that's it for tonight we'll see you all next week when we go live from Tulsa, Oklahoma!" JR told the fans.

What will happen next?

Who's sending the messages to Natayla?

Find out in the next chapter of The Revolution!


End file.
